This Isn't Me
by AcaTitanium94
Summary: Chloe is married to an old man who has a fortune. He died in hospital after a health bid. Chloe seems to have been suffering from her husband. After his death, she feels happy and spends a night in a nightclub to celebrate his death. One fight with a brunette she thought she'd never see again, but what happens when she finds out that Beca is related to her dead husband?
1. First Meeting

**A/N: Okay guys, before you get into the story, I want to let you know that this story is going to be a bit of a slow burn. Chloe is going to be annoying but she can't help it. Her story will remain a mystery till further chapters.**

 **Let me know what you think of the first chapter. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chloe Beale was raised in a family of four. Her mother, Elizabeth Beale, her father Charles Beale, and her sister Eve alongside with her brother Luke. The Beale family wasn't that rich, and they weren't poor either, they came from a normal income family. Luke was a marketing person who worked in a good company, and Eve was working as a salesperson in one of the companies in Newyork. Chloe had always dreamed to be a doctor, she wanted to help people get better but something along the road of her dreams happened and prevented her from continuing her dream.

Chloe Beale is a girl who had everything a girl dreamed off, a mansion, housemaids, and drivers. But she wasn't happy. Her life hasn't been happy since the day she was forced to marry Larry Adams who is almost sixty years old. She had married him to close her father's debt to him, but Mrs. Charles Beale wasn't happy about it and that is the reason they don't speak till now. Through her years of marriage, Stacie her best friend who also happens to be Chloe's doctor had moved in with them so she can help Chloe with the illness she has.

* * *

It was a Monday morning and housemaids were cleaning the house as the kitchen chief was preparing Chloe and Stacie's breakfast. "Mrs. Beale is awake!" Elissa, one of the housemaids yelled in panic as ran through the living room and kitchen to informed the others. "SHIT!" The housemaids and Melissa, the chief whispered-yelled in panic as they fastened their actions to finish up their work before Chloe came out of her room.

"The bread and toast aren't ready!" Melissa said in fear.

"Kill me now!" Elissa groaned. "Don't you know that Mrs. Beale might wake up early to go to the hospital? How could you not prepare the food?"

"She never eats them," Clarisa, Melissa's seventeen-year-old daughter stated as she helped her mother. "They always go to waste."

"Waste or not, the food has to be on the table before she wakes up," Elissa responded.

"I'll bake the bread just half a bake and put them on the table, she wouldn't know. She just likes the table to be full of food."

"Pray to God that Mrs. Beale won't notice that the bread isn't done well," Elissa said as she carried a plate of vegetables and carried it to the dining table. She placed the plate along with the others dishes and gave one last look around the table to make sure everything was okay.

* * *

Chloe descended the stairs, wearing a black tight dress, followed by black healths, followed by Stacie.

"Good morning Mrs. Beale, breakfast is ready." One of the housemaids said as Chloe kept walking to the dining room.

"Good morning Sarah," Stacie said gently to the housemaid that was ignored as she followed Chloe.

The Redhead stood at the edge of the table and looked at the food that was on it, she then took a glance at Melissa and then leaned into the plate of bread and nodded as a sign to leave.

"Would you like a croissant Mrs. Chloe?" Elissa asked politely.

"Tsk," Chloe shook her head.

"I'll take it," Stacie stated as she sighed.

"Would you like fruit salad, Mrs. Chloe?"

Again, Chloe shook her head.

"I'll have some," the tall brunette said again.

"Cheese Mrs. Chloe?"

"Tsk,"

"Bread Mrs. Chloe?" Elissa asked annoyed.

"Tsk,"

Elissa sighed and gave Chloe a bowl of olives, the redhead shook her head "I'm full, get me a cup of coffee." She stated.

Everyone gasped. "But I not full, I barely ate," Stacie exclaimed as Chloe stood up from the table. She huffed and followed her best friend out of the house. She then made her way to the car, to see one of the drivers waiting for her, she then stopped in her tracks when she saw Elissa and Sarah escorting her to the car. She looked at Sarah with a raised eyebrow.

Elissa panicked. "I'm sorry Mrs. Beale, Sarah now will change her clothes."

Chloe nodded. "You know if I wasn't in a hurry to leave? You wouldn't have escaped the scolding I was about to give you nor Melissa."

"Melissa?" Elissa asked in shock, "What did she do?"

"Don't you dare think I didn't notice that the bread isn't baked well. Tell her when I come back, I'll deal with her." Chloe said arrogantly as she climbed in the backseat of one of the cars she owned along with Stacie as the car started to drive away.

"1," Stacie counted as she looked back at Elissa and Sarah who were running back to the house. "2,3 and they are in," She said laughing as Chloe joined her.

"I scared them didn't I?" Chloe asked high fiving Stacie.

"Only scare them? I bet Elissa is scolding Sarah right now," The tall brunette said through laughter.

"I love messing with them,"

"Oh please, what else do we have to do in that house but mess around with them?"

"I'm hungry, Jake stop at a bakery when you find one, I want to get a croissant."

"Are you crazy? There was a few on the table! Elissa asked you if you wanted one and you said no!" Stacie exclaimed.

"The no slipped out of my mouth, and I didn't want to take it back," Chloe said as Stacie shook her head at her best friend.

"Do you want me to stop here Mrs. Beale?" Jake, the driver asked.

"No,"

"What?!" Stacie asked in shock.

"Stop at the next one, this bakery isn't good."

* * *

Larry Adams has two sisters who are very mean to Chloe, they think of her as a golddigger and always belittled her. They saw her as a bitch who married their brother to take his money, but clearly, they don't know the whole story. So there they were sitting beside him on the hospital bed as he was in asleep.

"What time is it Liza?" Gina asked her sister who was sitting on the opposite side of the bed.

"It's twelve,"

"It's twelve and she didn't come to check on her husband," Gina said scoffing.

"Why would she bother herself and come early? Just to see him?"

Gina chuckled bitterly. "How do you want her to come early and she was all night with her friends?"

Liza turned to her brother, "Why did you have to marry her? Since the day he did, and his health has been declining."

"Eight years he has been married to her, eight years of bad luck."

"You should have seen her yesterday when she passed by, she was wearing a diamond neckless. It must've cost thousands." Liza said bitterly.

"She was poor before Larry married her, and now look at her, she manipulated him and look at our brother laying in this hospital bed."

"Just wait and see what I will do to her when she comes."

"Forget about it, we don't want to cause a scene, Liza," Gina said as she turned to look at her brother who isn't breathing.

"Larry?" She asked as she stood beside him. "Larry wake up."

Outside the hospital room, Chloe and Stacie were on their way to Larry's room but they were stopped by Larry's doctor.

"Good morning Mrs. Beale."

"Good morning doctor. How are you today?" She asked politely as she removed her raybans from her eyes.

"I'm better now just because I saw your beautiful face."

Chloe had her resting bitch face after hearing those words come from the doctor. "How's my _husband,_ doctor."

"I-uh, h-he's good, he's awake and responsive. You can go ahead, I'll walk with you guys."

Chloe nodded but before she could walk, they heard Larry's name being yelled. "What's wrong?" She asked as she looked at the doctor.

"Isn't that one of the witches fault?" Meaning about Liza and Gina.

The redhead nodded as she saw Gina rush out of Larry's room and trying to find a doctor. "Look here's one of them,"

They rushed to the room as they stood aside and waited for the doctor to finish his examination on Larry, a few minutes later he sighed sadly. "I-I'm sorry but Larry has passed away."

Chloe stood there, not knowing what to do as Larry's sisters were crying over their dead brother. Stacie just stared at Chloe, trying to see her reaction.

"Are you happy now?!" Gina asked in anger as she saw Chloe stare at her dead husband. "I bet you are! That's what you wanted!"

Stacie sighed and went out of the room to make a phone call. "Larry's dead."

 _"What?"_ The person asked in shock. _"When?!"_

"Just now, Chloe and I are at the hospital. Luke, please inform your family,"

 _"Okay, take care of her,"_ Luke said hanging up.

* * *

After Luke telling the news to Elizabeth, she sighed sadly and went to prepare herself to go to Chloe's. Throughout the eight years of Chloe's marriage, they had been in contact, but Chloe always seemed to push her away. About an hour later, she made her way to the living room where she saw Charles Beale looking at her in concern. "Where are you going?"

Elizabeth sighed. "Larry passed away," She said sadly.

Charles' eyes went wide as he had an internal battle with himself. _Does this mean my baby girl is coming back to me? I miss her so much, but I made a promise not to talk to her as long as she's married to him._ He thought as he sat on the couch and rubbed his face with his hands.

"Come with me, Charles,"

"I promised myself that I won't talk to her anymore."

"But people break their promises." Elizabeth reasoned.

"I'm not other people!" He snapped at his wife.

Luke entered the living room as he emerged from his bedroom. "Dad, this isn't right, everyone forgets their differences when someone they know passes away."

Elizabeth scoffed. "Tell him,"

"I don't want anyone to tell me what to do! I know my duties very well. But when my daughter marry's someone who I don't approve of, my daughter is dead to me!"

"She married him for who!? For you-"

"Don't you dare finish that sentence Elizabeth!" Charles yelled at his wife. "Everything I did and I am still doing, for who? I had a job! But look at me now! I am nothing!"

"Dad, calm down," Luke said trying to ease the situation.

"What's wrong?" Eve asked worriedly. "I heard your voice from outside the house."

"I am heading out," Charles said with a sigh as he left the house.

* * *

Chloe and Stacie stepped out of the car and started walking towards the door. As soon as Chloe opened the door, she was startled because she found a couple of Stacie's friends holding glasses of champagne and congratulating her on Larry's death.

"What are you guys doing here? Are you crazy?!" Chloe snapped at the girls.

Stacie's eyes went wide, "What's wrong Chloe? We want to celebrate."

"Here!?" She yelled, "In his house?!"

"B-But I-" Stacie stuttered.

Chloe smirked. "We'll go celebrate elsewhere!" She said laughing.

"Let's get going then!" Stacie said as she opened the door.

"Wait! I won't go out like this," She pointed at her black dress. "I want to change my clothes, I look like a woman who her husband just died." She said laughing and leaving to go to her room.

A few hours later, Chloe and Stacie were screaming from the car's rooftop as they started their celebration early.

* * *

On the other side of town, Larry's niece. In other words, thirty-one-year-old Beca Mitchell who has been out of the USA for more than ten years has just stepped foot at the JFL airport, alongside with her best friend Jesse who is married to Aubrey. The trio were best friends since high school and they were still very close. As soon as Gina had called her to inform her that Larry passed away, she hopped on a plane from Canada to New York City.

"For the first time in ten years, Beca Mitchell is in New York!" Jesse exclaimed happily as he started the car. Beca laughed and shook her head. "I wouldn't believe it if anyone told me."

"Me too," The brunette said softly.

"You want me to drop you at Larry's place?"

She shook her head. "I don't want to go home, I don't feel like it."

"You are coming home with me then. Aubrey misses you so much,"

"When was the last time I saw you guys in Canada? I think for over a year."

Jesse nodded, "And Mark misses you so much too," He stated. Mark is his eighteen-year-old boy.

"He's a senior right?"

"Yup, man I got so old."

Beca giggled. "Drive dude. I'm hungry."

They arrived at Jesse and Aubrey's place, the blond hugged the brunette tightly. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too Bree, more than you can ever imagine."

"Food's ready, let's eat. You must be starving."

"We are grabbing drinks later tonight," Jesse said with a grin.

"Deal, now feed me."

* * *

It was six PM when the redhead and the girls made their way to the club, but she was shocked to find out that it opens at eight thirty. "What do you mean you don't open now?!" Chloe exclaimed as she stood in front of the club door.

"I'm sorry ma'am but we don't open for another two hours."

Chloe turned and faced the tall brunette, "What are we going to do now Stacie?" She whined.

"We'll go have dinner," Stacie said shrugging.

"But we just finished lunch an hour ago,"

"We'll eat some more. We don't have anything to do,"

Chloe smirked. "Let's go eat," But as she started to walk, she bumped into Jake the driver. "What are you doing here Jake?"

"I-"

"You are working as a driver, not a bodyguard, and the person who you used to tell him my moves and where I go is dead and starting from today, you work for ME. And if you annoy me by any chance, I will not hesitate to fire you. Do you understand?"

"I do," Jake said nodding.

"Now move and start up the car."

* * *

By the time it was eleven PM, Chloe and the girls were dancing to the music that was blasting in the club. She had ordered drinks and the waiter seemed to forget about their order. She huffed as she danced in the VIP section.

"Where's my drink!" She yelled over the music.

"I told him more than once, it looks like he forgot, I'll go get it."

"I'll go! I want to scold him." Chloe stated firmly as she made her way to the bar. She slammed the bar a couple of times on the bar. "You!" She called for the bartender's attention. Not noticing the two brunettes that were beside her. "Yes, ma'am?"

"Yes, ma'am?"

"How long does a person has to wait in order to get a drink around here?"

"I'm sorry but which table are you at?"

"There," She pointed with a hint of sarcasticness in her voice.

The bartender nodded, "I'll send your drinks right away,"

"Are you telling me to get out of your sight but in a polite way?" She asked as she raised her eyebrow.

"ME?!" The man exclaimed.

"Who else would it be? Who do you think you are? How do you talk to me in such a way?"

The bartender remained silent as he shook his head.

The brunette woman beside her sighed. "Ma'am, you can have my drink, I haven't touched it yet, and I will wait for a new one."

"And who are you to give me your glass? Who do you think you are?" The redhead asked irritated.

"Woah!" Jesse exclaimed. "It's not that big of a deal, the women here was trying to be polite."

Chloe scuffed. "That's anything but politeness. That's rude and unpolite." She snapped.

Beca shook her head. "Who are you? You don't have manners at all!"

"Do you know what I can do to you!? Do you know who I am!?"

"And you are?" Beca asked scoffing.

"I am-," She said as she took a deep breath. "I'm smarter than telling you." She said as the bartender placed the glass of alcohol in front of Chloe, she grabbed it and threw it on Beca. "Get me another one and add this one to the tab, and if you want my advice, know who is entering your bar. Because if you didn't a lot of assholes will be here." She said to the bartender as she never broke her eye contact with Beca, and with a final slam on the table, she walked away, leaving two stunned brunettes.

Chloe entered the bathroom followed by Stacie. "Who was that?" She asked as she was fixing her makeup.

"Someone who is rude and doesn't have manners at all!"

"But she was cute," Stacie said shrugging. "Let's make a deal, any guy or girl you don't want, pass them to me, I'm a lonely girl," She said with a smirk.

"As if," She said scoffing.

"From what I understand, you are going to exclude every man or woman who tries to be in a relationship with you?"

"I don't want anyone in my life right now. You of all people know what I have been through."

"But Chlo, not all people are like Larry,"

Chloe stiffened as she heard her husbands name. "Don't you ever say his name again!"

"I-I'm sorry sweety, don't get mad."

"Please, don't talk about any man, you know the word man? I don't want to hear it. I am a free woman, and I am going to humiliate any man who tries to come in contact with me. I want to make any man hurt, make him cry for the whole eight years I cried in." She said as she pulled her phone out and dialed a number.

"Who are you calling?"

"Jake," She said as she heard the line is answered. "You are fired!" She said in anger.

* * *

The next morning, Chloe was in the living along with everyone else who knew her husband Larry. Chloe was silent, she just shook hands with anyone who gave their respects. The doorbell rang and when Elissa opened the door, Beca Mitchell came running to her aunts as she hugged them tightly. Chloe still hadn't lifted her gaze from the floor. Beca came and stood in front of the redhead to introduce herself but she was shocked to see that it was the same redhead from the previous night.

Chloe lifted her gaze and jolted quickly at the sight in front of her. "It's you?" She whispered in shock.

"It's you," Beca said back, clearly in the same amount of shock.

"What are you doing here?"

"I came because-"

"You came?" She whispered-yelled. "You are a very rude person! It wasn't enough the scolding you got last night?"

"I came here to receive griefs for my uncle."

"Uncle? What uncle?" Chloe asked in a hushed voice and wide eyes.

"Uncle Larry,"

"Larry who?" Chloe questioned again.

"Larry Adams."

"Larry is your uncle? Since when?!"

"What are you doing here?" The brunette asked ignoring Chloe's question.

"Me? I am your uncle's wife," She said with bitterness in her voice and left the living room. Beca stood there not knowing what to do.


	2. Panic

_"What are you doing here?" The brunette asked ignoring Chloe's question._

 _"Me? I am your uncle's wife," She said with bitterness in her voice and left the living room. Beca stood there not knowing what to do._

Stacie followed her best friend knowing pretty well that she might be panicking at the new information she found. "Chlo?"

"Larry has a niece! Stacie! niece!" Chloe said pacing through her bedroom.

"Calm down Chloe,"

"Calm down? Calm down!" Chloe yelled. "Larry has a niece! She is my age!"

"It's the minimum to be at your age Chlo! Larry was sixty years old!"

"That bastard! Eight years I was married to him! He failed to mention that he has a fucking niece! Do you think they all knew?"

"What do you mean by all?"

"The maids? The two witches?"

"Those two of course they knew! Didn't you see how they hugged her?"

Chloe sat on the bed with tears in her eyes. "No one was put through what I did, no one of them lived the way I did, and neither one of them is getting a cent of his money! Go call the lawyer from downstairs, I want to talk to him." Stacie just nodded and left the room.

Back in the living room, Beca was still shocked about what just happened. She sat beside her aunts with a shake of a head.

"Did you see your uncle's wife?" Gina asked Beca, "Oh my dear brother, how stupid were you. She is a gold digger, she tricked him just for his money, and he was stupid enough to believe her lies. Look Becs, she was the reason your uncle died."

"Aunt Gina, lower your voice. People are hearing, we will talk about this later." Beca stated as she got up and sat beside Jesse.

The tall brunette entered the living room and whispered into the lawyer's ear that Chloe needed to talk to him, he nodded and followed the tall brunette.

"My uncle's wife," Beca whispered to Jesse. The man looked at her with confusion. "She's my uncle's wife," Beca said with a nod. Jesse cleared his throat.

Jesse cleared his throat. "Isn't she a bit young for your uncle?"

"It's not your time to be sarcastic. Her husband died yesterday and she wore a dress, and danced, and got drunk. What would you make from all that I said?"

"T-That she loves your uncle?" Jesse asked with a shake of a head.

* * *

Liam the lawyer entered Chloe's bedroom and was followed by Stacie. "Mrs. Beale, you asked to see me?"

"What do you think?" The redhead asked sarcastically. "I should let some woman inform me that she is the niece of my husband and won't ask for you?"

"Calm down Chloe,"

"I am calm," She snapped at her best friend.

"Honestly, I don't know what to tell you," Liam started. "For all I know, I thought Mr. Larry had informed you about her."

"He didn't, does he have another niece I don't know about?"

"Beca is the only one."

"Did you hear him, Stacie? Beca is the only one."

"Calm down Chloe," She said as she bit her lip.

"Tell me Mr. Laim, why haven't I heard of this Beca till now? Where was she?"

"Beca has lived in Canada for the past ten years,"

Chloe nodded, "That's why Larry used to jump to Canada. Why did she never visit Larry?"

"I can't tell you that, I wouldn't want Beca to get mad about it."

The redhead fake gasped. "We don't want that now do we?"

"Calm down Chloe," Stacie warned for the third time.

"I am calm!" She turned to Liam again, "Don't you dare let her think she is getting one cent out of this!"

"For that, we have to open the will and see,"

Both Stacie and Chloe stiffened and looked at each other, "ًWill? What will?"

"The will that Mr. Larry wrote before he died."

"He left a will? Since when!? How did I not know about this."

"Chloe! Calm down!"

"I am calming down!"

Liam sighed, "He wrote it a long time ago,"

"But Larry made me sign some papers, and he told me that he left me the house and the company."

"Maybe he left some stuff for Beca and his sisters,"

"He can do that?" Chloe questioned the man.

"Of course he can."

"Get me the will,"

"I can't, the will is going to be opened next week on Saturday."

Chloe sighed and rubbed her temples. "Do you know how to open the door right?" Liam nodded, "Then go and open the door before I open the window and throw you from it." She said as Liam did as he was asking.

"Calm down Chloe," She said as she passed Chloe her pills.

"I am calm! I am fucking calm!" She said smashing the glass of water "I am calm,"

* * *

Everybody gathered around the dinner table before Chloe and Stacie descended from the stairs, and without being informed, Beca sat on the head of the table, where Chloe usually sat. The redhead and the brunette entered the dinner table and Chloe stood beside Beca's chair. "My place," She said calmly.

"Excuse me?" Beca asked in confusion.

"You are sitting in my chair."

"I am sitting in your chair?"

"The chair that is placed on the head on the table is for the house owner." She said crossing her arms, "And I am the owner of this house, and you are sitting in my place,"

Beca raised her hands in defense. "Well excuse me, I apologize for sitting in your place." She said getting up from her place and sitting beside Jesse.

"Elissa," The redhead called for the maid. "Change the plate," She ordered.

"Don't forget to change the fork, knife, spoon, and glass," Beca said sarcastically.

Chloe glared at the brunette as everyone around the dinner table was looking at each other. She sat in her place. "Tell me..." She trailed off as she looked at the brunette.

"Beca,"

The redhead nodded, "Beca, I heard that you aren't living in the USA."

"So, you asked about me?"

"Of course I will ask about you, or do you want me to believe that every person who tells me that he or she is related to Larry, that I would believe him?"

Gina slammed the table. "Be careful what you're saying," She warned.

"Leave her be Aunt Gina, I'm sure that she is very sad about my uncle's death. I am _sure_ she spent the night as she was.." She stopped and looked at Chloe who's head snapped to her direction. "Crying. I am sure she was crying all night."

Chloe bit her lip in anger as she reached for the glass of wine, but Stacie grabbed it before she could. "Calm down Chloe," The redhead turned her gaze to the brunette. "It's true, she said with a tight smile, I was awake all night, tell me Beca, do you have a house here?"

"Why are you asking?" Beca asked in confusion.

"So I would know in which room to throw you in,"

"What do you mean to throw her in a room? She will sleep in her uncles home," Liza said in anger.

"Who's home?" Chloe asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Her uncle's." Both aunts replied.

"It was her uncle's house. _WAS_. But since the moment Larry died, it became his wife's house. From this day on, this is _my house._ Not anyone else's."

Beca turned to Liam, "Tell me Mr. Laim before we open the will on Saturday, does this mean it is her house?"

Liam shook his head. "No," He replied flatly.

"What do you mean no? I have a contract that states that Larry left the house for me."

The brunette shook her head. "Where is it?"

"With Liam."

"It's not with me, Mr. Larry instructed me to add it to the folder that contains the will."

Beca smirked. "I already informed Elissa to prepare the room which is below your bedroom, so that by any chance you are sad, bored or you want to talk to anyone, I will be there," She said sarcastically.

* * *

After dinner, Beca and Jesse entered one of the empty rooms so that they can talk. Beca was angry, she couldn't believe how someone who's husband died can act in such a way. "What is she thinking? What kind of a woman is she? She is an uneducated, not behaved woman! Her husband died yesterday and she went out to celebrate? I don't understand! How someone so young as she is could marry my uncle! He is sixty years old for heaven's sake!"

"Do you think she loved him for a minute? She married him for his money!" Jesse reasoned.

Beca shook her head. "I don't have words to describe her," She said as she exhaled a ragged breath.

"What's weird is that Larry never mentioned to you that he got married."

The brunette scoffed. "Only my uncle? My aunts call me every day to Canada, all they do is ask for things to send them, they failed to mention her!"

"Didn't you ask them why?"

Beca shook her head. "But I will, I won't let it pass by. You didn't know Jesse?"

"Becs, after you left to Canada, your uncle and I barely had any contact."

Beca rubbed her temple. "It's weird, I am going crazy, how could my uncle marry a woman like her?"

There was a knock on the door, Liam opened the door with a sad smile. "I will be heading out now, I just wanted to tell you if you can pass by before Saturday? We need to discuss the finance and the wine factory." meaning to the company that Larry and Beca's father had. "And I also want to apologize for what Chloe did. Clearly, she doesn't know anything."

"And she thinks that she owns the house," The brunette said with a shake of the head. "I will pass within these coming days." Liam nodded and left the two alone.

"How do you know that she doesn't own the house?" Jesse asked with a raised eyebrow.

" just know,"

* * *

After everyone left, it was almost eight PM when Chloe stood in front of a mirror looking at herself. She missed her father, she missed her mother as well as her siblings. It's been eight years since she has been with them all together. She suddenly felt suffocated, she couldn't breathe, she closed her eyes and wore her shoes and made her way out of the room. Chloe needed to get out of the house. And she knew exactly where to go.

Beca was exiting her room when she saw Chloe take the stares rather quickly. "Is something wrong?" She asked in concern as she grabbed her arm. She could see the fear in Chloe's eyes.

"No," She whispered trying to get away.

"Is something wrong with you?"

"No," she replied weakly.

"Wait, do you need anything?" Beca asked softly.

"From you? No," She said as she jerked her arm from Beca's grip and ran to the door. Beca stood there dumbfounded, she re-entered her room and started to strip her clothes, as she was looking out the window, she noticed that Chloe was in a hurry towards the garden. She looked at at the clock mentioning it was eight and a half. She sighed.

* * *

It wasn't until it was two thirty AM when Chloe entered her room to find a worried Stacie waiting for her. "Where were you Chlo?" She asked softly as her best friend laid on her bed."What's wrong?"

"Nothing," She said in a broken voice.

"You were out there right?" Chloe smiled sadly and nodded. "Tell me what's going on with you?"

"I don't know, I have this weight on my chest."

"Do you want to go out?" Stacie suggested.

"Where to?"

Stacie shrugged. "We can go out for dinner? Or did you forget that we can go out anytime we want now? Did you forget that you are a free woman now?"

"I forgot who I was," Chloe replied with sadness in her voice.

"Let's go out, I will go change my clothes and you do the same. Wear something nice."

"I want to wear something with colors."

Stacie nodded with a smile. "Don't go overboard." She said as she ran to her room.

It was about an hour later when Chloe entered the tall brunette's room wearing a red short dress. Stacie looked at her with wide eyes as Chloe turned to show the brunette the dress. "Is it nice?" She said grinning.

"I told you not to go overboard and you agreed! What is this!?"

"Is it too short?" Chloe asked looking at her dress.

"Too RED! You are wearing a red dress, Chloe."

"Isn't it good?"

"Not at all,"

"I told you I was going to wear something with color,"

"I thought you were talking about brow, grey, dark green, navy blue, but not RED!"

"Don't yell, I'll change it now."

"And wear something respectable,"

"Fine," Chloe said huffing and leaving Stacie's room. She turned her back to start walking but only bump into Beca.

"Good evening," Beca greeted as she eyed the redhead. "Your dress is very nice."

"I don't care what you think," Chloe replied.

"And the color? Amazing," She said sarcastically.

"Look, I allowed you to stay here not because I was forced to, but because I felt pity towards you. I didn't want you to sleep on the streets. So be careful, this doesn't mean we are on good terms or friends for that matter and give me opinions about my dress. Understood?"

Beca nodded, "Thank you for not leaving me to sleep on the streets, are you going out?"

Chloe sighed, "Don't you understand? I told you not to interfere with my life."

"And you have to stop being a spoiled brat," Beca said calmly. "When I ask you if you are going out you answer with either yes or no, and I think your husband hasn't been dead for 48 hours, how are you going out with that dress?"

"Look, I am going out and I will be back in a few hours, as I am gone I want you to pack your stuff and leave. And when I come back, I don't want to see your face." She said as she went to her room.

* * *

At the restaurant, Chloe and Stacie were waiting for their dinner, Chloe sighed as she took a sip of her wine. "Never do something good with people, and I allowed her to stay at my house," She said with a shaking her head.

"Can I be honest with you Chloe?"

"You are my best friend, Stace, of course, you can be honest with me,"

Stacie sighed, "That red dress you are wearing provokes the rocks!"

Chloe shook her head. "I didn't change it to annoy her."

"Chlo, she is sad about her uncle, you are wearing a red dress and going out, how could that be?"

"She isn't the boss of me,"

"Her uncle is the one who died,"

"If her uncle was the one who died, then she should know him very well," Chloe said in an icy tone. "And she should know why I am wearing red."

The tall brunette shook her head. "No one sees's the faults in the people they love."

"Faults?Larry had faults? Stacie, if he had faults, you would have seen me wearing black all my life. Larry didn't have one good character to say that he was a person. And I will say it again, she should've known her uncle very well, unless she's like him.

* * *

After what happened with Chloe, Beca called Jesse and told him to come quickly. They were sitting in the garden as the man was listening to his best friend rant.

"If someone told me that she wore a red dress I wouldn't have believed it! A RED DRESS."

"Beca, you know she married Larry for his money, for god's sake she danced the day he died, do you expect her to wear a black dress?"

"There's something wrong. If a woman married a man for his money, she wouldn't act this way. She goes clubbing and she wore a red dress! A red dress Jesse!"

"I understand it's red Beca!"

"This isn't the way a woman acts if she loves her husband. This is a way she acts when she HATES her husband."

"She's a gold digger, forget about it Beca."

"I am trying, but I can't. I just want to leave. I can't wait for Saturday to come. I would never come back here. I can't stand being in new york anymore. I feel suffocated."

"Becs, what happened to you has nothing to do with this now."

Beca shook her head when she came to respond. Chloe appeared in front of her looking annoyed. "Didn't I tell you to pack your stuff and leave my house?"

"Didn't I tell you that you can't say it's your house before we open the will?"

"Don't you dare think that you will stay here until Saturday."

"And don't you dare think you can tell me to leave before Saturday."

"I won't only tell you to leave, I will get the drivers to kick you out. And honestly speaking? It wouldn't be a nice thing to happen. So be a good girl and leave on your own."

Beca eyed Chloe, "Didn't I tell you not to leave in that dress? You are starting to irritate me."

"Irritate you? You are the one who is unpolite, rude, and doesn't have any manners! Leave my house!"

"OUR house, and I am not leaving."

"You're not leaving?" Chloe asked in anger.

"Tsk," Beca said shaking her head. "I won't."

Chloe raised her hand to slap the brunette but Beca caught it, they stared into each other's eyes as Chloe's eyes had fear in them. Everyone was in shock and didn't know what to do as the scene unfolded.

* * *

 **A/N: Loving the reviews. Chloe is annoying isn't she? Tell me what you think.**


	3. Not One Cent

_Chloe raised her hand to slap the brunette but Beca caught it, they stared into each other's eyes as Chloe's eyes had fear in them. Everyone was in shock and didn't know what to do as the scene unfolded._

"This is the last time you'll ever do such a thing," Beca said with firmness in her voice, her tone was ice cold.

"Leave me alone," Chloe said in a scared voice as she tried to escape the grip that Beca had on her. "Leave me,"

"Listen to me very well Chloe," Beca said in a low danger voice. "The first time you threw a glass of alcohol at me, and I let it slide. And your attempt to slap me, I will also let it slide. Only because I am trying to be respectful with you, but be careful, one more mistake and I will not let it slide." Beca threatened as she tugged Chloe one more time harshly. "Do you understand?"

"Leave me," The redhead begged. "You are a monster." She yelled as she ran to her room.

"What happened to you Beca?"

"I don't know," Beca said shaking her head. "I have never seen such an aggressive woman." She huffed in anger.

Chloe entered her bedroom followed by the tall brunette as she slammed the door. "Did you see what she did? She wants to wait till Saturday, let her wait. And when the day comes, I will kick her out on the streets!"

Stacie sighed, "Chlo, why do you hate her so much?"

"I hate her because she's his niece. Every time I see her, I remember..." She trailed off as tears spilled from her eyes.

"Don't think about it Chloe, start trying to forget about it."

"I wish I could forget." She said as she laid on the bed and continued to cry.

Still sitting in the backyard, Beca was pacing around. Jesse sighed. "Calm down."

"I am calm, but there is no way of us communicating together. I can't understand her. All this anger and hate in her eyes, for what reason? "

"There's only one explanation. She married him for the money, and when he died you came along and ruined her plans."

Beca sighed. "There is more to the story.

* * *

After about an hour, Stacie and Beca were sitting at the dining table, the short brunette wanted to talk about Stacie, but before she could, Eissa cleared her throat. "Ms. Stacie, is Mrs. Beale awake?"

"Why what's going on?" Beca asked the maid.

"I-I just wanted to ask her something."

"Is it something important?"

"I-uh,"

"Tell me what do you want Elissa?"

"Every weekend, I take a day off to go home and check on my son. And with the everything that happened, it's just that-"

"You want to take the tonight off?"

"Tonight?" Elissa asked with a hopeful expression. "T-That would be great, but what about Mrs. Beale?"

"Don't worry about her, go and see your son," Beca said to the woman. Elissa nodded and thanked them both as she left.

"You just love annoying her don't you?" Stacie asked as she took a sip from her wine.

"Me? Why would I do that?"

"Do you know what will she do when she knows you have Elissa the day off?"

Beca shrugged. "What would she do?"

"She'll go crazy,"

"More than she is now?"

Stacie sighed. "Chloe isn't crazy, she gets angry a little bit."

Beca scoffed. "A little bit huh?" She said with a smirk.

The tall brunette chuckled softly. "Yeah, a little bit."

"So tell me, Stacie, have you known Chloe for long?"

"Since we were little kids, our families are very close."

"So you both are friends since the time you were kids? And you still are her friend?" Beca asked with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

The nurse laughed."Don't let the looks fool you, Chloe is an amazing woman."

Beca hummed. "And how long have you been living here?"

"Almost a year since.." She suddenly stopped with wide eyes, then shook her head. "Since a year."

"And what do you work?"

"I am a nurse," She said with a sigh. "Was a nurse, I stopped when I came to live here."

"And what do you work?"

Beca smiled. "I don't work."

"Married?" She asked softly wanting to get to know the short brunette.

The niece tensed, "No," She then shook her head. "I was, but now I am not."

* * *

It was still one in the morning and Beca couldn't sleep. She kept tossing and turning but she just couldn't stop herself from thinking about everything that is happening. So she sighed and grabbed a glass of wine and started to walk around the large garden. Beca just wanted to understand what happened between Larry and Chloe, she put a million possibilities but nothing made sense.

She lifted her gaze and looked at Chloe's bedroom window. And she could see the redhead also looking at her through the window. Beca then saw Chloe leave her place as she laid on the sofa that was in the backyard and looked at the moon.

* * *

The next morning, Beca was having breakfast with her aunts in their house, she sighed and looked at her aunt Gina. "I am waiting for a couple of more days then we are going to have a conversation."

"About what honey?" Gina asked faking ignorance.

"About what honey?" Beca imitated her aunt. "Aunt G, you know exactly what I mean. Can I know why Uncle Larry has been married for eight years and I had no information about it?"

Gina gasped, "You didn't know?"

"Aunt Gina," Beca warned.

"I didn't know that you had no knowledge of it, I thought you knew." She then turned to her sister Liza. "Liza, did you know that Beca didn't know about the marriage?"

Liza shrugged, "All I know is that you knew. Why? Don't you know?"

"No I didn't," Beca said in annoyance. "You guys visit me in Canada more than five times a year. And you call me every day, why wouldn't you tell me that he was married?"

"Would you believe me if I said that I didn't know that you haven't had any idea about the marriage? Liza, didn't you notice that we never told Beca about it?"

Liza shook her head. "Nope, not at all."

"Alright, I have had enough, what are you two keeping away from me?"

"We aren't hiding anything!" Gina and Liza said in unison.

Beca looked at her aunts, "Look you two, this act doesn't just get passed by me, I want to know everything. EVERYTHING. The both of you, understood?"

"What?" They both said as they looked into Beca with full innocence.

"I want to know everything," Beca said firmly.

"All we know is that her father used to work in the wine company, Larry saw her once and liked her. And when she knew that he was loaded, she decided to stick to him," Gina said shrugging. "And he married her,"

"Why didn't he tell me?"

Liza shrugged. "You have to ask him for that,"

"Ask him? Do you want me to go up to the sky and ask him? Answer me Aunt G, why no one ever told me of this? And now what are you planning to do?"

"With what?"

"With Chloe,"

"You want to know don't you?" Beca said smirking, "Well Aunt G, I don't know what am I going to do," She then turned her gaze to Liza, "What about you Auntie Liza, don't you know anything?" She teased, knowing that it was her payback.

"I don't know if I know," Liza said shrugging. Beca sighed and shook her head.

* * *

Back at the Beale mansion, and since Elissa took the day off without Chloe knowing, Stacie thought it would be best if she brought the breakfast to Chloe. "Chlo, wake up, breakfast is ready,"

"I didn't sleep all night," Chloe said through a yawn.

"Why?"

"I don't know," Chloe sighed.

"Where's Elissa?"

Stacie stuttered. "I-uh, she's downstairs, come on eat up so we can go out."

"Where to?"

"Any place," The brunette answered.

The redhead shook her head. "I am not in the mood to go out. I want to stay in my room."

"Why are you acting as if Larry is still alive? Chloe, you are now a free woman, you can go wherever and whenever you want. We used to wish for the day to come where we can go out without being watched. And now when we have this day we are going to spend it at the house? Come on Chlo, we'll even have lunch as well," Chloe sighed and nodded as she ate a few bites and went to get dressed.

Chloe wasn't in the best food, after what happened last night between her and Beca, reminded her of Larry, and she was frightened to death. And as they made their way to the car, Chloe was silent, and Stacie was determined to know what was wrong with her best friend. So as soon as they reached and ordered their food, the tall brunette sighed. "Chlo, Larry is dead, do you understand that? We can go out, stay out all night and no one will ask us where we are."

"And no one would report me to Larry," Chloe said smirking. She then sighed, "I don't know what's going on with me, I am not comfortable, and I am not happy, I don't have it in me to go out, and at the same time I can't stay at home. I don't want to see her."

"You have to put up with her and stop causing problems,"

"I can't stand her!"

"Yesterday we had a drink together."

"Lucky you," Chloe said rolling her eyes at her best friend.

"Between us, she is hot," Stacie stated dreamily.

"Wake up Stacie! Don't be stupid, you know who she is, she's Larry's cousin."

"So?"

"She's like him!"

"If she's related to him, it doesn't mean that she is like him."

"You saw how she handled me yesterday, she's just like him, along with Gina and Liza. They are all the same." The redhead shook her head. "I don't want to stay here, let's go home." She then suddenly yelled. "WAITER!"

* * *

After leaving her Aunt's house, Beca drove to Jesse and Aubrey's. She needed someone to help her analyze the situation. So there she was, standing beside Jesse near the large window as they drank a glass of whiskey as they talked.

"There's something wrong," Beca stated.

"Like what?"

"Uncle Larry has been married for eight years and I didn't know about it, and my aunts didn't tell me and when I asked them about it they lied to my face. Why are they hiding it from me?"

"It's normal that he wouldn't tell you that he got married."

"Why?" Beca asked confused.

"Because he married a girl who is at the age of his daughter if he had one. How would you want him to tell you?"

"You know what confuses me? That my aunts hate her, they know that she married him for the money, and it is for their interest to tell me so that I could have intervened. But they didn't tell me. Why?"

"Why?"

"That's what I want to know."

"Maybe Liam knows."

Beca nodded, "I called him and asked for an appointment after tomorrow, maybe we'll understand what's going on."

Jesse sighed, "She is an attractive woman, but her actions are the opposite of her."

"You know, she reminds of..." Beca trailed off and huffed. "They are all the same." She said shaking her head.

"Didn't you forget about her?"

"I did, but I was reminded of her when I saw Chloe dancing and drinking on the night of my uncle's death. I can't absorb the idea."

"The idea of your uncle? Or what happened to you before you left to Canada?"

Beca just glared at the man and continued her drink as she gazed out of the large window.

"How's the love life?" Jesse asked changing the subject.

"You of all people know that there is no live life."

Just then Aubrey entered and spoke. "Are you really going to convince me that after all these years there is no love life? And you weren't with anyone?"

"Of course I had hookups, but that doesn't mean I am in love. These are two different things. Do whatever you want just don't fall in love. Nothing hurts more than love."

Aubrey raised her eyebrow. "Is love a decision you decide to take or not?"

Beca nodded, "Of course it is, your mind decides whether you want to fall in love or not."

"Stop saying none sense, a person never knows when he'll be in love," Jesse said with determination.

"Not true, it's been over ten years and I am not in love, you know how many women I went out? A lot but I didn't fall in love with any of them."

"You didn't love them not because you decided not to love them, but because you simply didn't. There was no passion."

"Not true,"

Jesse nodded, "It is, but I won't argue with you about it now when you fall in love you'll know."

"Me? Fall in love?" Beca said scoffing. "No way, love goes nowhere, look at my uncle, he married Chloe because he loved her but she went out clubbing before she could bury him underground."

"He loved the wrong person," Aubrey argued. "He took a girl who chose him for his money."

"For his money?" Beca laughed dryly. "Who's money? Uncle Larry doesn't have money."

"What?" Both Aubrey and Jesse asked in shock.

"He doesn't have any money," Beca repeated.

"Larry doesn't have money?" Aubrey asked with wide eyes.

Beca shook her head. "Not one cent."

"How is that possible? What about the wine company? The mansion? The maids and drivers?"

"You see everything you just mentioned? The things Chloe things she owns? This is all mine, all these years I have been paying for his living."

* * *

 **A/N: Oh oh! What does this mean? What do you guys think will happen?**


	4. Searching for the truth

_"Larry doesn't have money?" Aubrey asked with wide eyes._

 _Beca shook her head. "Not one cent."_

 _"How is that possible? What about the wine company? The mansion? The maids and drivers?"_

 _"You see everything you just mentioned? The things Chloe things she owns? This is all mine, all these years I have been paying for his living."_

"Now everything is for you?" Jesse asked after a few moments.

Beca took a deep breath, "Everything was for my father, Larry used to work for him. After I went to Canada, dad got sick, he gave everything to Larry and he came to me and died. And I always had the decision to never come back here, and that's why I buried dad in Canada, and since that time, Larry handled everything. And you both know that I don't care about the money that I have here, dad had invested in one of the best companies out there, so the money that I gain from the income, if I want to burn them they won't finish because I have a lot. So I told them to keep the money that comes from the wine company for Larry, Gina, and Liza."

"And here I thought LArry was your father's partner in the company."

The brunette shook her head. "Larry was a dropout. Dad helped him got to his feet. He wasn't normal, that's why dad asked Liam to stick by his side. For more than twenty years, Larry has just been an image for the company. Liam used to take every decision for the company."

"And who owns the house?"

"I do,"

Jesse shook his head. "Then why is Chloe saying that he signed the papers of the house to her?"

"He can't sign anything. She's lying."

"What about the will? How could he write a will if he doesn't have anything."

Beca shrugged, "Maybe he had some cash aside, but I also have doubts about it. Larry spends his money on nonsense."

"So he played her? He made her think he's a millionaire."

"And she thought she played him so that she can inherit him."

Jesse sighed, "And you're still wanting to know why haven't they told you about her? Maybe they didn't so you wouldn't say that you aren't obliged to give away money to a stranger."

"Dude, I don't care about the money, I wouldn't have minded if he married. I would think of it as he married someone to make him happy in his last couple of years." She said shrugging. "I do the same, every girl I go out with I spend money on her."

"For you it's normal, but for them, they wouldn't know if you wouldn't care about the money."

"Of course I wouldn't, answer me this. What woman wouldn't go out with someone knowing he was rich unless it was for his/her money?"

"What I don't understand, why are you still keeping her at the house? Why don't you kick her out?" Aubrey asked confused.

"I don't know, she annoys me to no extent. She wore a red dress and she went clubbing on the night her husband died. I just want to teach her how to respect death. I want to teach her how to respect the man who for eight years, spent money on her even if she doesn't love him."

"Calm down Beca," Jesse said gently.

"I want to humiliate her," Beca said firmly. "I want to teach her how to never betray a man who loved her for eight years."

"Who said she cheated on him?" Aubrey inquired.

"She goes out every night, full makeup, short dresses. Where is she going? The woman went out on the night that her husband dies, do you want to convince me that she isn't cheating on him? They are all the same." She said bitterly.

"No Beca, they aren't all the same. Not all of them cheat." Aubrey argued.

"They are!" Beca snapped back.

"Guys, calm down! Aubrey? What's going on!"

"Didn't you hear what she just said!?" The blond exclaimed. "When she says all women cheat she also means me."

Jesse shook his head. "No one is talking about you. That's her opinion and she has the right to think the way she wants."

"I'm not talking about you Bree, but every woman who goes out with a rich man she will cheat on him."

* * *

It was dinner time when Stacie, Chloe, and Beca sat at the table. Elissa had arrived a couple of hours ago and she knew she was going to get scolded. She sighed as she placed the last plate on the table and turned to make her way to the kitchen. "Elissa," Chloe called for her.

"Yes, Mrs. Beale?"

"Who do you work for?"

"You Mrs. Beale."

"Very good, so when you are going to ask for permission to leave, who would you ask it from?"

"You Mrs. Beale," Elissa repeated again. "B-But I-" She was cut off by Chloe again.

"No buts," The redhead demanded. "You have to know that in this house there is only one person who gives orders. And that person is me. And not anyone else." She said glancing at Beca who rolled her eyes. "Understood?"

"I understand but you were asleep and I-"

"If I was asleep, you'll wait for me to wake up. Understood?"

"Yes, Mrs. Beale."

"Go and inform everyone who works here that the orders will be taken from me. And only me. And this conversation is to all of you. Do you want me to tell them or will you inform the message?"

"I will tell them, don't bother yourself, Mrs. Beale." Elissa rushed out.

Chloe nodded, "And this steak is raw,"

"Raw? But Mrs. Beale-"

"RAW," She yelled.

"Elissa before you go and burn- I mean cook it well, please pour me some," Beca said smirking.

"Me too Elissa, please," Stacie stated earning a glare from the redhead. She shrugged. "What? I like it raw."

* * *

After dinner, Beca made her way to the backyard to find Stacie laying on the sofa and on her phone. She went behind her and smiled. "Why are you alone?" She said as Stacie jumped at the sudden voice and clutched her hand to her chest. "Is the princess asleep?"

Stacie giggled. "Nope, she went to the wine room to get a bottle of wine. She loves picking them. It makes her happy."

"If it makes her happy, then that's the best thing."

"Right?" Stacie said as she laughed. "I know Chloe sometimes acts a little.."

"Like she doesn't have matters?" Beca continued for the brunette.

"I wouldn't say that I just want to say that Chloe is someone who.." She trailed off when She saw Chloe with a bottle of wine and two glasses in hand.

The redhead approached them, "What's wrong with Chloe?" She said with a smile.

"Beca was asking about you, and I told her that you were getting a bottle of wine."

"Why were you asking about me?" The redhead asked confused.

"I missed you," Beca said shrugging. "I felt like the house is calm without you," She said as Stacie laughed.

"What do you work?" Chloe asked the brunette.

"Nothing, I don't work."

"And how do you live?"

"Why are you asking?" Beca asked back.

"If it bothers you, don't reply," Chloe said shrugging as she took a sip of her wine.

"I am not bothered by the question. But I feel like it's personal."

"Personal? Or are you embarrassed to say that Larry used to send you money? And when he died you came back here running so that you could take everything?"

"Let's say you are right."

"I am right. It's that way, you aren't here to bury your uncle, you're here to inherit him."

"Again, let's say you are right. He's my uncle, I have the right to inherit him."

"You have the right? In what means do you have the right? For the fact that you lived years with your uncle? Or for the fact that you have memories together?"

"What are you saying?"

"I am saying, goodnight," Chloe said as she left the backyard angrily.

Stacie sighed, "I'm heading to bed too, goodnight."

"Goodnight," Beca said sighing. She took the bottle of wine and poured some, but she found Chloe beside her and her hand was out, mentioning for Beca to give her the bottle when she took and started to walk away, she turned back again and stuck out her hand, wanting Beca to giver her the glass.

Beca looked confused and looked at the glass before handing it to Chloe who took it and walked away. Beca reached for the second glass and drank from it, shaking her head with a smile.

* * *

Chloe was laying her back on the sofa that was placed in her bedroom as she had her legs draped over Stacie's lap, both drinking wine. "Chlo, sweety you drank alot, do you still want a glass?"

The redhead looked at the glass and sighed. "Yes,"

"I'd say you had enough."

"Stacie, please leave me alone."

"You have to take your pills, do you want me to give them to you?"

Chloe shook her head. "I'll take them before I sleep."

"Chlo, you can't drink and take pills."

"Goodnight Stacie," She said softly as Stacie nodded and kissed her cheek and left the room. Chloe poured herself a glass of wine as she started to think about her life.

Back in Beca's room, she was changing her clothes when a flashback came to her mind.

 **Flashback.**

 _Beca was climbing the stairs to open the bedroom door of her house which she lived in with her wife Marry. She heard laughing, she shook her head wondering what was going on. She reached for the doorknob_

 **End of flashback.**

She shook her head and wiped a few tears that fell on her cheek and sighed.

* * *

And in Chloe's room, the redhead fell asleep on the couch with a glass of wine in hand. She frowned as she started to have a bad dream.

 **Chloe's dream.**

 _The room was fuzzy, all she could see was Larry with a smirk on his face and he was trying to choke her. She couldn't breath."_

 **End of Chloe's dream.**

"STACIE!" She yelled as the glass fell on the floor and got shattered. She ran to the corner and sat in a fetal position as she yelled again. "STACIE!"

Hearing Chloe's scared voice, Beca's eyes widened as she ran to the redhead's room. She opened the door and saw Chloe running towards her crying. "Hey, hey what's wrong?"

"Leave me please." She said crying.

"What's going on?" Beca asked softly as she held onto the redhead tightly.

"Where's Stacie? I need Stacie,"

"Chloe, please calm down, what's wrong?" The brunette asked worriedly.

Suddenly the tall brunette barged the room. "Chloe, sweety." She said softly as the redhead sobbed into her chest.

"He's here," Chloe said in a broken voice. Beca rushed to search the room. "He came to kill me, Stacie,"

"Did you take your meds?"

"There's no one inside," Beca stated in an attempt to calm Chloe. She then pulled her towards her. "Come on, sit and breath with me Chloe."

"h-He was here, h-he wanted to kill me."

"Who was?"

"Chlo, sweety, here, take your meds," Stacie said as she handed Chloe a glass of water and the pills.

Beca was still confused. She didn't know what's going on. Chloe suddenly looked around and started running around the room. "What are those pills?" Beca asked as she was looking at Chloe.

"What?" Stacie inquired.

"What are all these pills? And why is she taking them?"

"Chloe's a bit tired," She sighed. Suddenly, the two brunettes saw Chloe with shoes in her hands and leaving the room. "Where are you going?!" She exclaimed. "CHLOE!"

"Where is she going at this time of night?" Beca asked with more confusion.

"I can't do anything about it, she doesn't listen to me. But she won't go far, she'll come back soon."

Beca eyed Stacie for a few moments. "Stacie? Please tell me who was going to kill her?"

"Larry," She stated simply.

"My uncle? Why?" She asked with wide eyes.

"Beca please don't get me involved in this, I don't know anything. And I said nothing." Stacie said as she left the room.

* * *

The next morning, Chloe was exhausted. Without any words, she entered her bedroom and laid on the bed like a dead person as she took off her shoes and closed her eyes.

* * *

 **A/N: What's going on with Chloe? What's the secret she doesn't want anybody to know?**


	5. Suspiciousness and fights

_The next morning, Chloe was exhausted. Without any words, she entered her bedroom and laid on the bed like a dead person as she took off her shoes and closed her eyes._

Downstairs, Beca and Stacie were ready to have breakfast, but the brunette noticed that Chloe isn't around, she looked at Stacie and spoke. "Chloe isn't coming to breakfast?"

Stacie shook her head. "She just came back, I don't think she'll have breakfast."

The short brunette hummed then looked at Stacie with confusion. "Back from where?"

"From outside,"

"You mean since last night she was out? She never came back?"

Stacie nodded, "Yeah,"

"Did she sleep over at someone's house?"

The brunette shook her head quickly. "No, not at all. She wouldn't sleep, my guess is that she spent all night awake."

"Why?"

Stacie shrugged, "It's the way it is, but it's for the better, notice if you see her today, her personality is different and her mood got better."

Just then Chloe appeared in the dining room. "Every time I see you guys, you are talking about me," She said as she took her place at the dining table. "Are you asking about me again?"

Beca shook her head. "I just wanted to make sure your okay,"

Chloe looked at her with confusion. "Why? What's wrong with me?"

"Because yesterday you weren't okay?" Beca stated as if it wasn't clear for the redhead.

"I was okay, and in fact, I am doing great, more than you imagine." She then looked around the table. "ELISSA!"

"Yes, Mrs. Beale?"

"The tea is cold, and the toast isn't burnt."

"I'll change it for you right away."

"You know what? Get me a new breakfast and get it to my room." She demanded as she left for her room.

Beca gave Stacie a glare. "It's a good thing she spent the night out right? Her mood is definitely changed and she got better." She said sarcastically with a sigh.

* * *

After breakfast, the brunette got herself ready and drove to Liam's office so that they can discuss a few thing. She waited for her name to be called and when it was, she entered the office.

"Good morning Beca, how are you doing?" The old lawyer asked as he ushered Beca to her seat.

"I'm good, in all honesty, I came here today to talk to you about something. But before that, I have a question."

"I'm sure you want to ask me how could your uncle marry that woman,"

Beca shook her head. "No, I want to ask you how did my uncle die,"

"What do you mean?" Liam asked in confusion as he was taken aback by the question.

"My question is clear. How did my uncle die."

"I don't understand. Didn't you know that he was sick?"

"I do,"

"And he told me that he was doing better and all of a sudden he got worse."

"That is correct. And he died in a sudden. Didn't your aunts tell you that he got really tired in his last days?"

The brunette nodded, "They did, but..." She trailed off.

"But what? What are you thinking?"

"His wife. Do you know how they met?"

"Her father used to work for your uncle."

"At the wine factory? What did he work?"

"He used to work in finance, and he must have seen her there, and he didn't tell me that he got married until a few months later."

"And her father stopped working at the factory?"

Liam nodded, "He left when Chloe married Larry."

Beca sighed. "I don't understand how she could manipulate him into marrying her."

"No one knows anything. I only saw her once before I saw her at the funeral."

Beca jerked her head up to the lawyer. "What?"

"The first time I saw her was when I had to pass by the mansion and give him papers, I saw her outside, she barely said a word when I talked to her. So that's why I can't help you with that."

"Wait, hold up. My uncle was married for eight years, and you never saw her with him?"

"She didn't go out with him a lot. And on the day Larry died, I passed by to tell her that I will be taking care of the funeral but they told me that she isn't at home. So the next day I went and introduced myself to her. It was the first time I ever talked to her. But what's weird she never knew about you."

Beca scoffed, "She never knew about me and I never knew about her."

* * *

Stacie entered Chloe's room to find her staring out the window. "Good, your up."

"Who said I'm up?" Chloe said softly. "I'm still asleep,"

"Good to know, so that I won't raise my voice." She joked as they both giggled. "What's the wrong Chlo?"

Chloe sighed. "I'm scared."

"Scared of what sweety?"

"After tomorrow is Saturday,"

"So?" Stacie asked in confusion.

"They will open the will." She stated simply.

"Are you afraid that Larry canceled the contract of the house?"

"No, you of all people know that I want to sell the house."

"Then what are you afraid of?"

"I'm scared that he hadn't left the financial bonds."

"Where would they be? I'm sure it's in the will. We searched the house for them."

"Are you sure you searched his room?"

Stacie nodded, "I haven't left an inch of the room and I didn't find anything."

"Did you look in his clothes? Pockets?"

"If you want we can go together and search."

"No," Chloe stated firmly. "I will not enter his room. Leave it be, we will find them." She said with a sigh. "He promised to leave them."

"I'm sure they are in the will."

* * *

Liam sighed. "I have to ask again, Larry never told you he married?"

"Not him nor my aunts."

Liam shook his head. "It's weird, most of the people he knew were informed that he was married and none of them have seen her,"

"What do you mean?"

"You know that Larry never had guests over, and when he did he used to take them out for dinner,"

"How come he never took her with him?"

"He used to say that she doesn't like going out."

"It's impossible, Chloe married him for his money, how come she doesn't go out with him and show her face to people? Was my uncle that blind?"

Liam shrugged, "That's all I know."

Beca nodded, "Moving on, what about this will that he left? Although he doesn't own anything."

"He has a few stuff he wanted your aunts to have and some money."

"What about the contract of the house that Chloe mentioned?"

"It's true, he did a contract for the house but it's not official."

The brunette shook her head. "But the house is mine,"

"I know, but maybe he did that so that she will stay with him. When he asked me to write the will, he gave me the contract and told me to keep it with the will and give it to Chloe when he dies."

"So he wanted to take revenge on everything she did with him."

"All I could tell you is that the contract doesn't mean anything, it's unofficial."

Beca sighed and had an idea. "Look, I want to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"You know that I left everything here since my father died, and my aunts aren't in need of cash because I have everything ready for them, till yesterday I was planning on selling everything because I don't live here anymore,"

"So you want to sell everything?" Liam questioned.

"Up until yesterday I had that decision, but I changed my mind, something happened last night and I want to make sure of it."

* * *

After her meeting, Beca and Jesse agreed to meet at one of the coffee shops near the office. Beca told everything that has happened the previous nights and about her doubts.

"What are you thinking?"

"What your thinking," Beca replied. "You should have seen her last night, crying and shaking like a small kid. It's like she is another person. All the hate she carries on her face disappeared. Why would someone who is rude as Chloe, would cry like a small baby? What would make her do something like that unless it was fear? Why would someone like her think that my uncle is coming to kill her?"

"Because she married him because of his money."

Beca shook her head. "You didn't see her last night. She did something, and to think that Larry is coming back to kill her has one meaning. She killed him."

"Are you crazy?!"

"She might have, you didn't see the pills she takes. All those were anxiety and nervous breakdowns. She's not normal! She didn't sleep at the house last night. She went out at twelve PM and came back at eight AM."

"Where did she go?"

"I don't know, I'm sure she has a boyfriend. I have seen a lot of women but like her type? I have never seen. She's insensitive and without a conscious."

"How about we go and ask the doctor that treated your uncle?"

"I wanted to sell everything and leave this country once and for all, but now? I want to stay and understand what the hell was going on. I want to make her taste her own medicine for all what she did to my uncle." Beca said with anger in her voice as she took out her phone and called her aunts to give her the number of the doctor that treated her uncle, she found out the name and called for an appointment.

* * *

Almost an hour later, Beca opened the door of the mansion while Chloe was making her way down on the stairs, "Oh wow," Chloe said sarcastically. "You have keys to the house now?"

"Yeah, I don't want to wait for someone to open the door."

Chloe nodded, "They told me that you took one of the cars, although I was very clear this morning about saying that everyone in the house should get their permission from me. If you don't understand English tell me so that I can talk to you with the language you understand."

"Oh, you speak English? Very good, I never knew because not how you look or speak say that you even went to school. Excuse me." Beca said as she left and went to the backyard where Stacie was sitting.

"Chlo, let's go out. I am very bored."

"I'm not in the mood Stace," Chloe said in a low voice.

"Hey, Stacie" Beca greeted. "I heard you were bored."

"Yeah, I am very bored."

"Then let's go out."

"I don't mind," Stacie replied.

"Then I am inviting the both of you to the most amazing restaurant."

"What do you think Chlo? Will you go?"

"Of course..." She trailed off and looked at Beca. "Not."

Beac sighed. "Have other plans?"

"No, but on what basis are you asking us out for dinner? Are we friends?"

"No, but we can be..."

"I don't want us to be friends, and I don't want you to invite us for dinner. I don't want to have dinner with you."

Beca shrugged. "Fine by me, we will have dinner here, I already invited my friends for dinner so I will make it here instead of going out. Because in all honesty, I don't have it in me to leave two beautiful ladies alone."

"What? Who do you think you are to invite people to my house?"

"Wait, you said your house? Because as far as I know in two days the will is going to be opened and besides it's our house."

"First of all, it's in one day, because we will open it in the morning, and in the afternoon, I will be throwing you out."

Beca nodded, "So I still have one day for me to invite my friends? Great, then I will Jesse and his wife. So please, I beg of you, try to be polite? I know I'm asking for too much and impossible but you can at least make an effort okay?" She said standing up. "Oh, and by the way, effort means attempt, if you haven't understood it yet." She smirked as she left the two best friends. Stacie stifled a laughter and got a glare from the redhead.

"You know? I won't let anyone throw her out. I will personally throw her out." Chloe said.

* * *

Aubrey and Jesse were getting ready for their dinner with Beca, the blond wasn't too happy about going to the mansion.

"I don't understand, why are we going to the mansion? We could have had dinner anywhere else," Aubrey huffed as she applied her makeup.

"I told her, but she insisted on coming."

"What's the point in going to a place where we aren't wanted."

Jesse sighed, "Do it for Beca, it's only a couple of days and she'll head back to Canada."

"If she starts spitting nonsense like last time I won't keep my mouth shut."

"Bree, leave her be. Don't stop at every word she says."

"She says words?" Aubrey said scoffing.

"Every time you guys meet I have my hand in my heart because I know that in a split of a second you will fight."

"Besides, she is a different person with me since Marry."

"She didn't change just with you, she changed with everybody."

"Will all the women," She said pointing out.

"Yes with all the women,"

Aubrey stood up and made her way and stood in front of her husband. "She thinks all women are like Marry? They marry a person for their money and they cheat?"

Jesse sighed. "For god's sake, why are we talking about this now?"

"Because she has to understand that not all women are the same! She has to respect the woman and know that not everyone cheats on their partner."

"So you are going to educate her about this or what?" Jesse said in anger. "If she wants to think in that way let her be!" He yelled as he left the room followed by Aubrey.

* * *

Half an hour later, Jesse and Aubrey were sitting with Beca, Chloe, and Stacie in the living room.

"I told Melissa to prepare all the food you love," Beca said to Jesse. "Coquilles Saint-Jacques, Moules Marinières and Buckwheat Crêpes," She said with a smile and turned to Chloe. "Do you know these dishes, Chloe?"

The redhead crossed her arms and looked at the brunette. "No, I know burgers, french fries, and pizza," She replied sarcastically.

Beca nodded, "I also thought so, but anyway you will try them now." She said with a smirk on her face. "Do you want me to tell you what they mean?" She then asked.

"Nah, let me guess when I see them," She replied annoyed. Beca nodded and Stacie tried to ease the tension. "What do you work Aubrey?" She asked politely.

"I used to work as a dancer."

"Oh like a stripper?" Chloe asked blatantly.

Aubrey shook her head and exhaled a breath. "I used to belly dance,"

"She stopped when we got married," Jesse pointed out.

"You mean you forced her to stop when you got married."

Jesse shook his head. "She stopped decided to herself." He said with a tight lip smile. "Isn't that right sweety?" He then asked his wife who looked hurt and sad but he didn't notice.

Aubrey stayed silent for a few moments and then sighed. "Yeah..." She trailed off.

"And he told you that in order to get married you have to stop right?" Chloe then asked with an accusation tone.

"And she agreed," Beca said interfering. "And the story finishes here."

Chloe scoffed, "For you and him the story is finished. But for her, the story doesn't finish at that." She said earning a glare from Beca.

"D-Do you have kids Aubrey?"

The blond nodded, "A boy, Mark. He is seventeen."

"Oh wow, you don't look like a mother who has a seventeen-year-old boy,"

Aubrey blushed. "Thank you,"

Beca cleared her throat. "How about we head to the dining table?" She said in order to change the subject.

"Or how about we cut this conversation?" Chloe asked with a smirk.

"Isn't that better?" Beca suggested.

Chloe shrugged. "For you and your friend? Of course, it's better because this conversation will annoy him and it will remind his wife of her problem." She said as she earned another glare from Jesse.

"Let's head to the dining room," Beca said standing up.

"Your house is beautiful Becs," Aubrey said softly.

"You mean my house," Chloe interfered. "After a couple of days Beca will be heading back to Canada, she still has a couple of days to spend in my house and after that, she either becomes homeless or at her aunts, the old maids." She said referring to Gina and Liza who aren't married.

Beca cleared her throat. "Go ahead, you can head to the table, I will follow in a few moments," She said with a tight smile.

Chloe turned her back to walk away but only to be yanked by the arm from Beca and as a result of the sudden pull, it brought them face to face. "Leave me!" She said in a low panicking as her heart was beating fast.

"Are you that impolite?" Beca asked in anger as her hand made her way to grip Chloe's waist.

"Why? Since when a person who says the truth is impolite?" She said as their faces were too close.

"Do you have a thing for making people hate you? If that's your aim then you better feel pretty damn good about it because be sure that all of the people hate you and the first on the list is me."

"Great, why are you so pissed then?"

"I am pissed because I am the one who hadn't achieved her goal." She said with anger as she inched closer to Chloe's face.

"Oh yeah? What's your goal?"

"To give you the re-education you desperately need." She said as she placed her hand on Chloe's waist and got her closer. Their noses were touching. "And I will do it."

"Stay away from me!" She whispered-yelled as she pushed Beca's hands away but the brunette held tighter.

"There's nothing in the world that would bring me close to you." She said as she brushed her nose on Chloe's nose and their lips got closer. Beca then dropped her hand and left to the dining room.

Chloe's was breathing hard. She couldn't believe what was happening.

* * *

After dinner, Chloe was showing Aubrey the bathroom, and they were descending the stairs when the blond stopped. "Thank you for dinner."

"You should thank Beca, she invited you, not me."

"It doesn't matter how hard you try to hurt people, your pain won't get easy."

Chloe took a step back and looked at the blond. "W-What do you mean?"

"I meant what I said. "It doesn't matter how hard you try to hurt people, your pain won't get easy, it'll get stronger and harder."

"How could you speak to me in that way?"

But before Aubrey could answer, Beca came behind them. "Is something wrong?"

Aubrey shook her head. "I was just washing my hands." She said as she made her way downstairs. Chloe ran to her room as Beca looked at her leave. Chloe opened the door and locked it as she closed her eyes, all she could see was Larry trying to choke her. She opened her eyes and ran to her closet.

* * *

 **A/N: I would like to thank you for your reviews. They are awesome. Tell me what you guys think is going on here.**


	6. Change of plans

Aubrey and Jesse were driving back home, Jesse was still pissed at Chloe and he couldn't believe in the way she had spoken to him. "That woman is rude, and Beca has a point. She isn't normal," he said in annoyance but when he didn't receive a reply he looked at the blond. "Why are you quiet?"

"What do you want me to say?"

"Tell me what you think,"

"You want me to say my opinion about a woman who I only sat with for an hour?"

Jesse scoffed. "No one can sit with her more than an hour. Today I was sure that Beca has a point."

"With what?"

"I don't rule out the option that Chloe might have something to do with his death."

"What?" Aubrey asked with wide eyes and confusion.

Jesse just looked at her and said nothing. Aubrey shook her head and looked out the window.

* * *

Beca was in the living room, looking throughout the window as she watched Chloe head off. Shee could hear Stacie's footsteps as she stood behind her. "She won't come back now," She said in a gentle voice.

"I'm not waiting for her," Beca said not taking her eyes of off the window. "But I find it weird how could she go out at this time of night. And to where?"

"You want a drink?" Stacie said as she lifted the two glasses and a bottle of wine she had in her hands.

Beca nodded, "Allow me," She said grabbing the bottle and the glasses and making her way to the sofa, followed by Stacie. She opened the bottle and poured wine into the glass. "How did Chloe meet my uncle?" She asked as she rested her head on the back of the couch.

Stacie looked at her with confusion. "Didn't you uncle tell you?"

The short brunette shook her head. "He didn't tell me that he was married," She said as she was looking at the ceiling.

"Are you serious? You don't know that Larry was married to Chloe?"

"Nope," Beca said simply. Stacie said nothing as she took a sip of her drink.

"How long have you been living outside the US?"

"About ten years,"

"And you never thought of coming back?"

Beca shook her head. "I don't like to come back."

"Why?"

"I have my life in Canada,"

"Are your parents also with you in Canada?"

The short brunette sighed. "My parents have died." She said softly.

"Since when?"

"My mom died when I was a kid, and my dad has been dead about nine years."

Stacie nodded, "My dad passed away too, and my mother remarried. What about you? Are you in love? Engaged? In a relationship?" She said with a small laugh.

Beca laughed and sat up straight. "In love? Of course not. Engaged? No way, but as for the relationship part, I've been in a lot of hookups but nothing serious."

"You don't want to make a family?"

Beca shook her head. "I don't want to do anything, I just want to finish my stuff here and go back to my house and to my life."

"I want to fall in love, get married and have five kids," She said as she took clung her glass with Beca. "Cheers, do you want me to put some music?"

Beca suddenly felt weird. She cleared her throat and looked at Stacie. "I, uh I'm going to bed,"

"Now?"

"Now," Beca replied. "Goodnight and thank you for the wine," She said as she left to her room.

* * *

Aubrey was removing her makeup in the bathroom when Jesse entered to brush his teeth, "What made Beca think that Chloe had something to do with Larry's death?" She asked with a chuckle and a shake of a head.

"Why are you laughing?"

"Because I never heard of something that stupid. Larry had a stroke,"

Jesse nodded, "True, but he suddenly got very ill."

"Yeah so why would she kill him? He wasn't going to live anyway, the hemorrhagic stroke he had was going to kill him anyway. If she wanted to do it, she would've done it earlier."

"A person who is in good health and died, people will start talking about it, but if he was already sick and dead no one would think of it. Besides, we are going tomorrow to the doctor that treated Larry and understand everything."

* * *

Beca couldn't sleep, every time she closed her eyes she could see the same dream about her ex-wife. Knowing she can't close her eyes, she stood up and made her way to Larry's office. She turned on the light and closed the door behind her, she then walked around slowly to the desk and looked at the office. She sighed as she remembered her father. She poured a glass of whiskey and sat on one of the chairs.

She searched the drawer's and frowned when she saw a pile of folded paper. She picked it up and starting to skim through the papers, she then stopped at a paper and her eyes went wide at what she read. She couldn't understand what's going on, she needed answers and she was willing to do everything in her power to find them.

Beca then came across the safe that was in the office. She was trying to guess the combination to the safe and unbeknownst to her, Chloe was by office glass door watching her. The redhead opened the door slowly and knocked. Beca was startled and jerked her head up.

"Are you trying to rob me?" Chloe asked jokingly.

"I noticed that there is a safe here,"

Chloe nodded, "Good eye,"

"I wanted to open it."

"With all due respect to your cleverness, when a person puts a safe in his house, do you think he will leave it open?"

"Do you want to know what I think?" Beca said crossing her arms in front of her chest. "If by the slightest chance a person has manner he wouldn't put a safe if he knew he was living with..." She trailed off.

"With what?" Chloe asked as anger started to boil up in her.

"Where's the key?" Beca asked firmly.

The redhead took the liberty and sat on the chair as she placed her legs on the table, "Why do you want it?"

"To open it?"

"And why do you want to open it?"

"Because up until this moment, this house isn't owned by anyone, hence the safe in the house isn't owned by anyone."

Chloe gave Beca a small smile. "Larry had the ring around his neck, even when he was admitted to the hospital, he didn't leave it not one second. Do you think he was going to take it with him to the grave? Look at him, he died and left the keys," She said with a laugh. "Do you know what's funny?"

"What?"

"When he died in the hospital, they gave me the key, not to your aunts, to me," She said as she continued to laugh.

"What are you, Chloe? Seriously, I can't understand you. You-"

"I will open the safe for you, so you can be sure." She said as she opened the safe and sat back on the chair. "Take your time, and look around."

Beca nodded as she pulled out a wooden box, she opened it to reveal her mother's ring. She smiled softly. "That was my mothers,"

"Really?"

"I still remember how it looks on her hand," She said in a sad voice, she missed her mother.

"It was your mothers," She said as she closed the box, "Now, it's mine." She said with a smirk of her own as she took the box and placed it back in the safe and locked it. She left the room leaving a sad and angered Beca.

* * *

The next morning, Beca and Jesse were at Dr. Alex's office, waiting for their name to be called so that they could talk to him about Larry. It was ten minutes that has passed until they heard Beca's name being called. After being greeted by the doctor, the brunette started to ask about Larry's condition. and the doctor had informed them that it was no way that Larry would have gotten better. But what bothered Beca the most is that the way Dr. Alex has spoken about Chloe. The brunette knew that the doctor had a crush on the redhead. She didn't know why but anger began to boil in her body.

They continued to talk for about an hour until they bid their goodbyes to the doctor and left. "Unbelievable." She said with a shake of her head. "Even the doctor?" She asked her best friend. "It's clear they have a thing. You know, sometimes I want to slap her so bad, but I refrain from it."

"Calm down Beca,"

"Take me to Liam's office."

"Why?"

"I have something to discuss with him." She said firmly as they made their way to the car. All the way she kept thinking of a plan that would help her understand what's going on.

It took the friends about twenty minutes to reach Liam's office. They started discussing the will and Liam was starting to get confused about what Beca is asking. And Jesse sat there with a frown on his face.

"I'm not telling you to do something illegal. Read the will as it is," Beca said explaining to Liam.

"But you know that the will is 95% correct."

"That's true, but my uncle didn't tell you to inform them about that 5% remaining,"

Liam nodded. "That is correct, but as a lawyer, it is my duty to tell her,"

"You will tell her, but not right away. When I decide that she should know I'll tell you to inform her."

Jesse sighed. "Why are you doing this Beca?"

Beca didn't say a word. She just looked at the lawyer and Jesse and shook her head.

* * *

Chloe was on her laptop when Stacie entered her room. "Chlo, don't you want to have dinner?" She asked with a smile.

The redhead shook her head. "I'm not hungry."

"But I'm starving," Stacie said pouting. "Come on, let's go eat."

"I'm not in the mood,"

Stacie sighed. "Are you worried about tomorrow?"

"I'm scared that Larry didn't leave the financial bonds," She said in a low voice.

"I am sure that he left them,"

"I know how he thinks Stacie, I have a feeling he didn't leave them."

"Where would they be?" Stacie asked in confusion. "It's not like they disappeared, they aren't in his room, nor in his office, I searched every inch of the room."

Chloe sighed, "I don't know, but I don't feel good about it. Please, Stacie, I am not in the mood for anything, and I am certainly not in the mood to engage in a conversation.."

Sensing her best friend's discomfort she exhaled a breath. "I'm sorry Chlo, but please remind me when did you ever have a proper conversation? Because I never witnessed it," She said with a laugh.

"Are you making fun of me?" Chloe asked sarcastically.

The tall brunette giggled. "Not at all, just please come and have dinner with me."

"I don't feel okay Stacie, do you really want me to join and ruin your night?"

"No!" The brunette said quickly with a smile. "Stay here, I'll go have dinner with Beca." She said as she was walking to the bedroom door.

"Stace, I told you what I saw her doing last night in the office."

"So what?" Stacie asked as she lowered her head.

"She's just like her uncle, they both share the same blood. I don't want you to get involved with her."

"But she doesn't seem like Larry," Stacie tried to argue.

"She's just like him and maybe even worse. If I tell you how she talks to me you'll know how much they are similar."

Stacie sighed in annoyance. "Fine, I'm going downstairs, do you need anything?"

"Yeah, tell Elissa to get me a cup of tea."

* * *

Beca was hanging her clothes in the closet when she heard a knock. "Come in," She said as she saw Elissa entering the room.

"Ms. Mitchell, dinner is ready,"

"Are the ladies already in the dining room?"

Elissa shook her head. "It's just Stacie, and I just gave Mrs. Beale the tea she ordered. She didn't leave,"

"Leave to where?" Beca asked as she looked at the maid.

"She didn't leave her room," She said shrugging. "We are used to this, Mrs. Beale would spend days in her room and not getting out of it."

"Days?" Beca asked in an unsettling manner.

Elissa nodded, "Mr. Larry suffered with her, she used to spend five days or she'd spend ten to fifteen days, and she didn't allow anyone to enter,"

"Even my uncle?"

The maid nodded in agreement. "Only Stacie was allowed to enter and give her food. I don't know what to tell you, we all suffered from her, and she takes a lot of pills. She's not normal."

"Tell me, Elissa, did my uncle love her?"

Elissa sighed with a smile. "He did, he used to treat her like a queen, and she used to be very rude with him. In all honesty, she didn't deserve him."

Beca nodded, "You can go, I am really not in the mood to eat, I want to sleep early." Elissa didn't say anything and just left the room. Beca sat there, thinking about what she just learned.

* * *

The next morning, everyone is getting ready for the meeting. Beca was waiting for Chloe to descend the stairs when she lifted her gaze up, she found the redhead wearing a white dress that stopped mid-thigh and was wearing long black boots, the redhead stood in front of Beca with a smirk as Beca looked at her dress. "The white is nice."

"A person wears white on their biggest days,"

"And is today your big day?"

Chloe shook her head. "My big day was eight days ago," She then smirked again. "The day your uncle died." She looked at Beca's black tailored suit. "Why are you still wearing black? Are you that sad about your uncle?"

Beca nodded, "Yes I am, but I promise on my big day, I'll wear a white suit."

"And when will that be?"

"The day I achieve my goal. Do you still remember what it was?" She questioned. "My goal is to see you a well-behaved woman who knows the manners, my dream is to give you the re-education you desperately need. And I will do it."

"Where's your stuff?" Chloe asked changing the subject.

"What stuff?" The brunette asked in confusion.

"Your clothes, because you aren't coming back to this house."

"Are you sure?" Beca challenged.

"I am so sure," Chloe shot back.

"Don't you ever be so sure of anything. Let's go?" She asked as they walked to the car. "Shall we go in one car?" She inquired.

"Nope, that wouldn't work. I'm coming back here, but you aren't." She said with a cocky smile.

"But I want to come back and take my stuff,"

Chloe thought about it for a second and nodded and climbed into the car.

* * *

Aubrey sat beside Jesse in their living room. "What's going to happen now?"

"Like Beca wants," He said shrugging.

"Why is she so determined to hurt her? What did Chloe ever do to Beca? Larry married her on his own. No one forced him to do it."

"And why are you defending her?"

"And why wouldn't I defend her? What did she do to you guys for you to hate her that much?"

"She's rude, and the other things Beca will be learning in the near future."

* * *

Gina, Liza, Beca, and Chloe were sitting around the table waiting for Liam. A few moments later he entered with the will. He sighed and sat down.

"Good morning, in this file I have the will that Larry left before he passed away and he ordered to be read in front of you guys, and if anyone has a question just wait till I finish."

Beca turned her gaze to Chloe who had fear and panic in her eyes, but she managed to keep it cool.

* * *

 **A/N: What do you think Beca's plan is? I know most of you have questions about both Chloe and Beca and why are they acting in such a way, but I guess you have to wait and see.**


	7. Wills and Condition

_Gina, Liza, Beca, and Chloe were sitting around the table waiting for Liam. A few moments later he entered with the will. He sighed and sat down._

 _"Good morning, in this file I have the will that Larry left before he passed away and he ordered to be read in front of you guys, and if anyone has a question just wait till I finish."_

 _Beca turned her gaze to Chloe who had fear and panic in her eyes, but she managed to keep it cool._

Liam took a deep breath and opened the letter, "I am Larry Adams, and this is my will. I leave my personal belongs to my sister Gina, and the tables and chairs I have inherited from our father to my sister Liza. And there is a small amount of money in the safe, I leave it to both Liza and Gina."

Gina scuffed, "That is if there was any money left." She said glancing to Chloe who didn't seem bothered by what she said. Beca just shook her head.

Chloe lifted her gaze to meet Gina's. "Too bad, he didn't tell me that the money is yours."

"Does she have the right to spend them?" Liza asked Liam.

"Where's the safe key?" Liam asked.

"It's with me," Chloe said with confidence.

Liam shrugged, "If she spent them then there is nothing more to do,"

Liza shook her head. "The safe key has been with her since a week, do you really think there would be any money left?"

"Can I continue?" Liam asked in annoyance.

Beca nodded, "Please do,"

Liam looked again at the paper, "And as for the jewelry that I have in the safe, I leave it for my niece Beca I also leave the cars and the key of the safe I have in the bank." At this, Chloe whipped her head to Liam's direction as she started to panic, Larry never mentioned the safe he had in the bank. Liam then continued. "And he stated the name of the bank. And everything that is inside the safe goes back to Beca." He said as he looked at Beca and gave him a nod, silently telling him to stick to the plan. "And everything else that I haven't mentioned in the will goes back to my wife, Chloe."

Chloe turned to face Beca with a smug smile on her face, silently telling the brunette that she had won. Beca acted as if she was angry but she wasn't, the house was hers it was all just a plan to stay close to Chloe.

"The rest of what he owns?" Gina asked in confusion. "What do you mean by that?"

"Everything Ms. Gina,"

"That's not possible, Bec-" She was about to continue when Beca stopped her.

"We will talk about this later Auntie G," She said wanting to drop the subject. "I'm sure Mr. Liam is busy and has other things to attend to."

"Does anyone have any further questions?" Liam asked respectfully.

"I do," The redhead spoke. Beca sat up straight and wondered what would Chloe's question be. "Did he leave any papers?"

"No," Liam said with a shake of the head.

"What do you mean no?" Chloe asked with wide eyes.

"He didn't leave any papers with me, but if you could maybe explain what are these papers I might be able to help you."

Chloe shook her head in disbelief. "He didn't leave anything?"

"Not that I know off, I only have here the contract about the house," He said as he passed the paper to Chloe.

"That's it?" She asked in a sad voice.

"Yes, ma'am," He said as he excused himself and left the office. Beca looked at Chloe and could see that she was in deep thought. She wondered why her eyes were suddenly that sad.

* * *

Back at the Swanson residence, Aubrey was preparing lunch but she was distracted. The blond has been feeling sad, Chloe's words just kept repeating in her mind. She missed dancing, she really did, but Jesse already made her choose between them and she picked her family. Sighing, the blond placed the pot of vegetables on the cooker and lit it as she went to her room and took out an old suitcase she kept hidden from Jesse, she smiled as she opened it and ran her fingers through her old dance dress. The blond looked at herself in the mirror and smiled, she was going to dance for herself. She went to the mirror and started applying a simple makeup.

* * *

The car parked in front of the mansion as Beca and Chloe made their way out of it. "Congratulations," Beca said as they started to walk side by side.

"W-What?" Chloe asked distractedly. Since the moment she knew the financial bonds weren't with Liam or in the will she began to panic.

"You don't look happy,"

"Because I was sure that the house was mine," Came Chloe's response. "But you know what will make me even happier? When I throw you outside of this place,"

Beca pouted "Can you just not throw me out till tonight? Just till I find a place."

Chloe sighed and rolled her eyes, "You have thirty minutes to pack and leave this place."

"I knew you wouldn't let me down," She said, "I knew you had a heart in you,"

"I don't have a heart," Chloe said smirking, "And you have twenty-nine minutes now," She said as she walked away, Beca smirked and shook her head. The redhead made her way to Stacie's room and opened the door slowly. "He didn't leave the financial bonds,"

"W-What?" Stacie asked in shock.

"I'm going crazy Stace, where are they?" She questioned.

"What if he tore them and threw them?" The tall brunette suggested.

"Do you really think someone as Larry would do such a thing? He is a dirty man, he never did something good."

"But what the house and the wine factory? They are yours right?"

Chloe nodded, "I will send them, I will get that money and burn it, so I could see that all his hard work go to waste. All the years he worked hard for that money, will burn." She said with anger in her voice. "I'm afraid he left them at the bank, he has a safe in the bank."

"Then what are you waiting for? Go and check, where's the key?"

"It's with Beca,"

"What?!"

"Everything that's in the safe is for Beca." She said on the verge of tears.

* * *

Aubrey played some belly dance music after she wore her dress and started to dance around her bedroom. She closed her eyes as the melody rang through her ears, she was twirling and moving her hips according to the rhythm. Aubrey felt free, she felt like she could finally take a breath. As she was dancing, all she could remember was how she was performing, all the applause she would get and all the happiness she felt in that moment. As the song finished, she collapsed on her knees and started to cry.

* * *

Beca was in Larry's office, packing a few stuff when Chloe entered the room. "Your packing?"

"Just like you ordered," Beca said as she looked at the redhead.

"Good job, you are starting to understand me. I came here to tell you that you can stay here until tomorrow if you want."

"W-What? What changed your mind?"

"I felt sad for you, so I told myself that I should be patient with you and that I should sacrifice so that you won't sleep on the streets,"

"See? Told you that you have a heart."

"I have everything but a heart."

"Anyways, thank you."

Chloe then threw the key to Beca, "Here's the key to the safe,"

"Will I find it empty?" Beca asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, if you want to find out, you should open it." She said as she turned her back and left the office. She grabbed the key and opened the safe to find the money LArry left and the box of jewelry that belonged to her mother. She took the money and made her way out of the house and drove to her aunts.

About fifteen minutes later, she knocked on the door and greeted her aunts. "What happened in Liam's office?" Liza asked her niece. "And why is the house for Chloe?"

Beca nodded, "That's what I came to talk to you about, Chloe will be living at the house for a while,"

"If the house is yours, why would she live there? And what about this contract that's between her and your uncle? And everything he owns is to Chloe? Let me ask you this, what does your uncle own?"

"He used to own something that I want, and I want Chloe to stay in the house for a while till I have it."

"What thing?" Liza asked confused.

"Something that has to do with me, I will tell you everything but not now. I do have a question though," Beca said looking at the both of them. "Can I know why my uncle got married and I didn't know about it?"

Liza stuttered. "Becs, didn't your father tell you anything about your uncle?"

"Like what?"

"Something, anything,"

Beca shook her head. "No, he didn't tell me anything."

* * *

Jesse entered his home to find a weird smell, he entered the kitchen to find Aubrey cleaning the cabinets, "What happened in here?"

"Nothing," The blond said sadly.

"What do you mean nothing?"

"I just forgot the pot on the cooker,"

"You did what?! The kitchen would've burned! Where were you?!"

Aubrey snapped at the brunette, "Are you investigating with me, Jesse? I didn't smell the pot being burned, the story ends here,"

"What's going on with you?" Jesse asked yelling.

"Me? Ask yourself!"

"I only asked a question!" Jesse said getting angry.

"A question? That was more than one question, you wouldn't shut up about it!"

"Whatever, continue what you were doing," He stated as he left the kitchen. Aubrey sighed and shook her head and followed Jesse to their bedroom.

"Do you need anything?" She asked as she noticed that he changed his clothes, "There are clean t-shirts in the closet."

"I don't want anything," Jesse said coldly.

"I ordered pizza,"

"I'm not hungry,"

Aubrey crossed her arms across her chest. "So are you like angry now?"

"Honestly? Recently you have been on edge and I am getting tired of it."

"Getting tired of me being on edge?"

Jesse nodded, "And I am tired of living this way,"

"If you are getting tired of living this way, how do you think I feel?"

"What do you want to tell me here Aubrey? What Chloe said opened your old wounds?"

Aubrey just looked at him, "My wounds don't need opening. They never closed."

"You won't forget?"

"I'll never forget,"

"Although you promised."

"And I kept that promise Jesse, but that doesn't mean that I would forget neither that I am happy." She stated as she left the room.

About an hour later, Beca rang the doorbell to the Swanson household, Aubrey opened the door and gave Beca a small smile. "Hey Becs," She said as she moved to let Beca in, the brunette sat beside Jesse and she could feel that something was wrong. "What would you like to drink Becs?"

"A cup of coffee would be great."

"We'll all take coffee," Jesse said in annoyance. Aubrey nodded and left.

"What's wrong?" Beca asked when the blond left. "And don't say nothing, I know you two."

"We had a fight, anyways what happened to the will?"

Beca nodded, "Everything went like it was supposed to, Liam read the will just like I told him."

"And he didn't give you a hard time?"

"Nope, I just told him to say that everything else he owned goes to Chloe, not to go into details,"

"And she didn't ask what she got?"

"No, because as far as she knows, she got the mansion and the wine factory. So she thought that that's what she owns now."

"But she'll ask about the papers," Jesse argued.

"The papers will need months to get finalized. That's what we are going to tell her," She then groaned. "But she had something else on her mind. All she did was ask about some papers that Larry left but I don't know what are they."

* * *

Chloe and Stacie were sitting in the living room having a glass of wine when the tall brunette spoke. "Do you know where she went?"

The redhead shook her head. "No, I don't."

"How could you not know?"

Chloe sighed, "What do you want me to do? Ask her where she's going?"

"Well, what if she didn't come back?"

"Why wouldn't she come back? I told you I informed her that she could stay the night,"

"After you kicked her out," She mumbled.

"Do you really think that her pride was hurt? If she had any sense of pride she wouldn't have stayed here in the beginning. I'm sure she'll show up any moment now." Judt then Beca entered the house and greeted the two women.

"Good evening," She stated politely.

"Good evening." The women replied. "Would you like a drink?" Stacie asked the brunette who nodded. After pouring the short brunette a glass she excused herself, "I'm going to grab a jacket and come back," She said as she left the two alone.

Beca took a sip of her glass and turned to look at Chloe as she spoke. "I- uh, I wanted to talk to you about something," Chloe said nervously.

"With me?" She asked confused.

"Yeah, I umm, I wanted to ask you for a favor."

"From me?"

Chloe nodded, "I wanted to ask if uh, you c-could the key o-of the safe,"

Beca looked at her, "Which safe?"

"The one in the bank, the one Larry left."

"What's in the safe?"

"It contains something for me,"

Beca scuffed, "For you?" Chloe nodded, "What's in it?"

"It's none of your business, but I won't take anything from the safe. Only the thing I want."

"If what's in the safe is for you, why didn't my uncle leave it to you?"

"For you to get an answer for that, you have to go and ask him," The redhead replied.

Beca laughed, "Where do you want me to go and ask him?"

"In hell," She said with such hate. "Because I'm sure he's burning there,"

Beca looked at her while she shook her head in disbelief. "What are you? From what are you made of? Because I am sure you aren't flesh and blood."

"Are you going to give me the key?"

Beca slammed the glass to the table and stood. "I won't give you anything," She said as she started to move.

Chloe grabbed her by the arm and stopped her from walking. "Wait," She said softly. "If you give me the keys, I'll give you the house,"

"What?"

"If you give me the keys, I'll-"

"No I heard what you said, so you want me to give you the keys and trade the house?"

Chloe nodded, "Yes,"

"What's in the safe?"

"I told you, it has something that belongs to me,"

"But if you are giving me the house for the keys so that means whatever is in the safe is very expensive."

Chloe shook her head. "Not more expensive than the house. You will win,"

"What would make me so sure? What's the guarantee?"

The redhead took a deep breath. "My word,"

"Say what now?" Beca asked sarcastically.

"My word, I want you to trust me,"

"Never in my life, and even when I die will I ever trust a woman," Beca said through clenched teeth.

"How much do you want in order to give me the key? I'll pay you,"

"As much as I want?"

"As much I you want, what do you say?"

* * *

The next morning, Stacie and the two women were gathered around the table for breakfast. Elissa asked a question but only to get yelled by Chloe, Beca sighed, "It's not good to get angry in the morning," She said as she took a piece of bread.

"Did you think?"

"What?"

"I told you I want the key, and you said you want to think about it, so did you make a decision?"

"I did," She said with a nod,

"And are you going to give it to me?"

Beca took a deep breath, "I will but I have a condition."

* * *

 **A/N: What do you think Beca's conditions are? Do you think Chloe will find the papers she's been looking for?**


	8. There's nothing in there

**A/N: Okay readers, let's get a few things right. It seems that the previous chapter was confusing, and I might be at fault in that. I never explained in details the story, maybe because I wanted you as readers to have that thrill of not knowing what's yet to come.**

 **1) As we all know, Beca is the owner of the house and wine factory. She told Liam not to mention what else Larry left to Chloe because she wanted to keep Chloe in the house a little while longer so that she can find out the truth. So the lawyer just did what he was told.**

 **2) NO ONE besides Chloe and Stacie and Beale's know what really happened between Chloe and Larry. You will eventually find out what was going on. As for the financial bonds that Larry was supposed to keep with the will, Chloe needs them so that she can tear them apart and she could go back to her family. She never wanted to marry the old man, and because she didn't want her father to end up in jail she married him. AGAIN THIS HASN'T BEEN MENTIONED BEFORE BECAUSE I WANTED TO ADD IT WHEN BECA REVEALS EVERYTHING.**

 **3) For the reader who said that I don't know what I am writing about, I'm sorry that you feel that way, honestly, I am putting a lot to my stories, maybe it isn't enough? I'll try harder and be more descriptive. As for Jesse and Aubrey, I apologize if that was a mistake on my side. I didn't mean to get the years mixed up.**

 **4) Bechloe is happening but as I mentioned in the first chapter, that this will be a bit of a slow burn. This story will have almost 37 chapters.**

 **5) Thank you for the reviews you left. If I had done any mistake then I apologize. And feel free to Privet Message me if you have any recommendations.**

* * *

 _The next morning, Stacie and the two women were gathered around the table for breakfast. Elissa asked a question but only to get yelled by Chloe, Beca sighed, "It's not good to get angry in the morning," She said as she took a piece of bread._

 _"Did you think?"_

 _"What?"_

 _"I told you I want the key, and you said you want to think about it, so did you make a decision?"_

 _"I did," She said with a nod,_

 _"And are you going to give it to me?"_

 _Beca took a deep breath, "I will but I have a condition."_

Chloe looked at the brunette dumbfounded, _I just need those damn papers,_ She thought as she looked at the brunette. "C-Conditions? W-What a-a-are they?" She asked nervously.

"First of all, I will open the safe so that you can take what you need from it and it has to be under my supervision."

"What? I am sure you are crazy, of course, I won't accept that condition."

Beca shrugged, "It's your loss," She said as she looked at Stacie, "Can you pass me the bread please Stacie?" She added with a smile.

"I told you that what I need is private, why do you want to see it?" The redhead asked with a loss of hope in her voice, she was really hoping she could find the papers and leave this life once and for all.

"If it was for you, my uncle wouldn't have left it for me, but because he gave me the key and the safe so that means I have the right to know what is it that you want."

"I already offered to trade the house," Chloe responded.

Beca nodded, "That is true, but you know what you are giving me but I don't know what I am giving you," she reasoned.

"But what you are taking is a lot more than what I am asking for,"

"You are saying that, and as you and I both know, I don't trust what you say."

"Then I won't give you the house,"

The brunette laughed quietly. "I didn't even ask for the house, you offered it,"

Chloe sighed in defeat. "Tell me what do you want," She said giving up on the fact that Beca will give her the safe key.

"The first condition we already talked about it, now the second condition is I want to live here,"

"What? What do you mean you want to live here?"

Beca shrugged, "It's just temporary,"

"Even so! No way!"

The brunette nodded, "Okay, as you wish."

"If I give you the house, you will be living here," Chloe tried again with the brunette.

"And if you gave me the house, I will have to give you the key without knowing what you are going to take from it," Beca stated. She wanted to know the truth behind Chloe and Larry and she saw that if she was to live here, it was the only way she'd understand everything. "Isn't that correct?"

"Yes," Chloe said nodding.

"Then I am not interested. I would prefer to not take the house and open the safe myself."

"And you also want to live here," Chloe added rolling her eyes.

"I told you its temporary, just a few months,"

"Don't you have to travel back to Canada?"

Beca smirked. "Nope," She said popping the P, "I love it here," She said to tease Chloe causing Stacie to stifle a laugh, she enjoyed watching the two argue.

Chloe glared at the tall brunette and then sighed, "Do you know what you are doing?"

The short brunette looked at her with confusion, "What am I doing?"

"You're blackmailing me,"

Beca nodded, "That is true," She grinned. "But I didn't force you, you can always say no."

"My answer is no! No! and no!" The redhead said as she stood up and exited the dining room. Stacie excused herself and followed her best friend, Beca sat there with a smile on her face. She knew that one way or another she will get to the bottom of this, and she couldn't deny the fact that she loved messing with Chloe.

The redhead entered her bedroom and started pacing. "Did you hear her?!" She exclaimed. "I can't believe her! I tell her that she's blackmailing me and she doesn't deny it!" She said scoffing, "I guess in their family, the easiest thing to do is blackmail." She said shaking her head as she remembered what Larry did to her. "She thinks that I am an uneducated person who was raised on a farm and she's nothing but a woman with no work, she used to take money from her uncle, but that's not what she's getting out of me,"

"She could have taken the house, Chloe, the financial bonds we are looking for must be in an envelope, and she won't open it, she just wants to see what are you going to take, what do you have to lose?" Stacie tried to reason. "She might be thinking that whatever is in that safe is diamonds and gold that might cost a fortune."

Red scoffed, "Yeah, as if from Larry's generosity the diamonds will come right?"

"You don't have another choice." The tall brunette declared.

"I can't let her stay in this house!"

"It's only a couple of months, she'll eventually get bored and leave,"

"Are you listing to yourself right now? Before the will was opened the house was to none of us, I was forced to let her stay here. But now? The house is mine, I am not forced to let her live here anymore,"

Stacie went silent for a few seconds, "We'll figure something out, the most important thing is to find those papers Chloe, did you think for one second that if she got her hands on the financial bonds that Larry left, what would she do to you?"

Chloe's eyes went wide, she never thought of that point. She started to think of what Beca might do to her in case she finds those papers and how Beca would be worse than her ex-husband. She then ran to the dining room to find Beca reading a book, she sat on the chair and took a deep breath. "Okay," she couldn't believe what she was doing.

The short brunette lifted her gaze, "Sorry, are you talking to me?"

"Nope, I'm talking to the wall behind you,"

Beca nodded, "Okay, I thought you were speaking to me," She said causing Chloe to look at her in irritation.

"I am talking to you!"

"What's wrong then?"

"I told you, okay,"

"Okay? What do you mean?"

"I agree," She said with a sigh.

"So you accept that I will open the safe and give you what you need?" When she received a nod she continued, "And you accept to me living here in a period I will determine?"

"Not more than six months," Chloe reasoned. "And I will decide where you sleep,"

"Won't I sleep in my room?"

"First of all, it's not your room,"

Beca nodded, she knew that staying in the house was better than nothing. "Okay, but what do you mean I won't be living in the house?"

"I accepted that you will live in the house, but I didn't say yes to the fact that you will sleep in your room,"

"Then where am I going to sleep?"

"The guest house, it's outside," She said pointing at the backyard. "You'll eat and hang out here, don't worry,"

"Thank you so much I was afraid that I'd die from hunger," Beca said rolling her eyes.

"So? What do you say?"

"You know very well that I can refuse this offer," She said in a serious tone. "And you also know that I can still demand to sleep in my room, but I won't do that, I accept the offer, the only thing that is satisfying about all of this is that I will get to see what is in the safe," Beca said with a smile.

* * *

About an hour later, Beca was waiting for the redhead to descend the stairs, the two women decided to go to the bank and get this over with. Stacie was in the living room to keep Beca company. She couldn't help but check the short brunette out. Stacie knew that she had a crush on her but she tried to keep her feelings in check. "Beca?" She asked gently.

"Hmm?" Beca hummed as she kept her eyes on the stairs waiting for Chloe.

"Can I ask you for a favor?" The nurse asked nervously. "What Chloe is going to find is something really privet to her, so please don't open it. Just give it to her."

The brunette looked at her in confusion, "And what would happen if I opened it?"

Stacie shook her head. "N-Nothing but it would hurt her if you did."

Beca scoffed, "As if Chloe would get hurt,"

"Chloe is a good person b-" Before she could continue, Chloe entered the living room. "You guys are talking about me again," She declared purposely.

"Are you ready?" Beca asked the redhead who nodded, "Then let's get going." She said as she ushered Red to one of the cars, Beca had insisted on driving because she felt like it. They drove in silence for about ten minutes when Beca stopped on the side of the road and Chloe looked at her in confusion.

"Why did you stop?" Red asked.

"Should I take a right or the left turn?" She asked the redhead.

"How should I know?" She said shrugging.

"I'll call Jesse," The brunette said as she took out her phone.

"Then why did you insist on driving if you don't know the way? We could have asked anyone of the drivers! Something you don't understand why would you do it?" She scolded the brunette.

Beca sighed, "He isn't picking up. I've been out of the country for almost ten years and I don't know the streets, that I understand but what about you? You live here and you don't know how to reach a place."

"Because for the past eight years..." She trailed off while she shook her head.

"Past eight years what? Continue."

"Nothing," Chloe said quietly. She couldn't believe she almost slipped up. "You know what? I'm calling Alex to come and pick me up." She said mentioning one of the drivers.

"When I tell you not to call anyone it means don't call anyone." Beca said in anger, "You came with me and you will go back home with me," She said in a firm tone.

"How could you let yourself talk to me in this way? I will call Alex to come and pick me up now, I won't even continue with you to the bank." She said as she dialed the driver's number.

Beca took a deep breath and snatched the phone from her hand and threw it out of the window and onto the ground. Chloe's eyes went as she saw her phone get smashed into pieces.

"What did you do?"

Beca shrugged, "Nothing, I just threw your phone," She said as if it was a normal thing to do as she started to drive. Chloe shook her head and kept sending death glares to the brunette.

It took them half an hour to reach the bank. Red was waiting for the brunette outside one of the offices as she was informing the secretary that she needed to open the safe. Beca then walked with Chloe and the other woman to one of the rooms outside the bolt. She gave the assistant the key and she excused herself to get the box. A few minutes later, a silver box was placed in front of Chloe. The redhead stared at the box, as her heart was beating so fast.

"Like I promised, I will just look, you can search," Beca said politely.

Chloe nodded as she took a deep breath and opened the box slowly, she found nothing but a few boxes of jewelry. Beca could see the disappointment in the redhead's eyes, and she couldn't help but wonder why was the redhead so vulnerable and sad. The redhead looked at the brunette as she was on the verge of tears, she blinked them away and shook her head.

"What's wrong?" Beca asked in confusion.

"There's nothing," She replied in a low voice.

"What about those?" She pointed at the boxes.

"They aren't mine," Chloe stated,

"Search for them," The brunette suggested.

Chloe closed the box and shook her head. "There's nothing,"

Beca grabbed the silver safe and began to open the small boxes, all she could find was her mother's jewelry. She smiled softly as she looked at the redhead. "Those are my mother's," She said with a shake of a head. "What are you searching for?"

"Papers," was the only response Red could say.

"Maybe they are at home?" Beca suggested.

Chloe cleared her throat, "I already searched, there was nothing," She said as her eyes were a mixture of sadness and hurt. Beca sighed sadly as she placed the small boxes back and returned the safe back. All that could Chloe do is think. _Where are they? I searched everywhere, and I couldn't find them._ She thought deeply. They then made their way downstairs both not saying a word as they started their journey home. Beca kept glancing at Chloe wondering what was going on with her. As she drove she got an idea, she suddenly parked the car in front of a restaurant.

"What are you doing? Why did you stop?" Chloe asked curiously.

"We are going to have lunch," Beca said shrugging.

"I don't want to get lunch, I want to go home,"

Beca nodded, "We'll have lunch then we will go home,"

"I informed you that I don't want to have lunch with you."

"Then we will eat and go home," Beca said casually not caring what the redhead wants.

"I won't get out of the car," The redhead said crossing her arms against her chest.

Beca looked at the redhead with a smirk. "Stay in the car, I am going to eat."

"What do you mean stay in the car? Do you really think I'll wait here till you finish?"

"Or you'll come and join me," Beca reasoned.

"I'll call Alex to come and pick me up," She said forgetting that her phone was thrown out the window.

The brunette laughed, "Do you have a phone? You have two options, you either wait here or come and join me," She said and when Chloe didn't reply she smiled. "Let's go,"

* * *

After they ordered food and wine, it took them about twenty minutes to get served. Beca started to eat and she noticed that Chloe hadn't touched her food. "Is the food good?"

"No," Chloe simply stated.

"Do you want me to get you something else?"

Again Chloe spoke. "No,"

Beca wiped her mouth with a napkin. "I wish I could see the day where you are satisfied with one thing."

The widow placed her glass of wine on the table and sighed. "I want you to give me Mr. Liam's number,"

"Of course, what do you want from him?"

"I want to assign a task to him,"

"Can I ask what task?"

"No,"

"You want the number right?" Chloe nodded, "Can I ask what task?"

"I want him to sell everything,"

"What do you mean everything?" Beca asked in confusion.

"The wine factory, the house, everything that Larry owned.

"Why would you do that?"

"I don't want any reminder of him," She said as her eyes showed how serious she was. "Do you still have any questions before you can give me the number?" She said picking up her wine glass and taking a sip.

"If you hate him that much, why would you marry him?"

Chloe sighed, "I won't answer that question, even if you didn't give me the number."

"I will give you his number and I will get the answer, even if you didn't answer the question."

* * *

It was about four PM when the two walked into the house, without any word, Chloe just walked to her room followed by the brunette. Stacie entered the redhead's room to find her best friend in deep thought. "I was waiting for you!" The tall brunette said as she sat on the bed beside the redhead. "Did you find them?" She asked hopefully.

Chloe shook her head, "They aren't in the safe."

Stacie's eyes went wide, "Where are they then? Did you what in the safe"

"I'm going crazy, where could Larry leave them? I only found some jewelry that belonged to Beca's mother."

"I think you should forget about the papers, it looks like Larry threw them away."

"Threw them away? There is no way that Larry could do that, he used to renew the financial bonds every three years so that he could keep me here. Do you really think he'd throw them?" The financial bonds that Larry had where only for three years, but at the end of the third, he used to renew them so that he could keep Chloe from leaving him.

"Maybe when he felt that he was going to die, his conscious got the better of him and he threw them."

Chloe laughed bitterly. "His conscious? Someone like Larry has a conscious? And adding to that Beca showed up. How am I going to control myself around her?"

"Don't worry about that, let me take care of Beca," Stacie said dreamily.

Chloe whipped her head as soon as she heard those words come out of her best friends mouth, jealousy and anger were running through her body. "Don't you dare think about her Stacie, I don't want what happened to me to happen to you. Besides, I won't wait six months. It's only a matter of weeks till I sell this house."

* * *

Beca entered the guest room to find it old and rusty, it has a bed and a small lap with a desk beside it and a small closet. She shook her head in disbelief to where Chloe had put her, but the brunette had a plan. And she was going to accept everything that Chloe throws at her in order to find out the truth.

"If I don't humiliate you and put you in this same room I am, I won't be Beca Mitchell," She said to herself as she nodded. "I just need time."

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you liked the chapter. Where could the papers be? Tell me what you think.**


	9. Something behind those words

That night, Beca went over to Jesse's house so that she could tell him about her day, and she was currently telling him that she had to sleep in a guest room which was old and not used. "Are you crazy Beca? Why would you accept?"

"Of course I'll accept, I couldn't find another way to stay with her in the house."

"You just informed me that she was ready to give up the mansion,"

Beca nodded, "That is true, but I don't want to stay in the house by myself. I want to stay _with her_ in the house. There are a lot of things I don't understand and I want to know the truth. I want to make sure she didn't kill my uncle."

Jesse shook his head. "You just want to humiliate her Becs, you want to take revenge just because she reminds you of Marry, also because you couldn't take your revenge on your ex-wife after what she did to you."

The brunette disagreed. "If I wanted to take revenge on Chloe I would have kicked her out in an instant, can you imagine what will happen if I tell her that she owns nothing and I do? That's the most humiliating thing that could happen to her."

"But it won't be enough for you Beca, you want to see her suffer till you feel better. What are you planning Beca?" Jesse inquired.

"I don't know," Beca said shrugging. "It's just that there are a lot of things happening and I want to understand them before I leave this country."

"And she didn't tell you for what she was searching in the safe?"

"She just told me she was looking for some papers, but what kind of papers I don't know. But for her to offer me the house for the papers? That means the papers are more important than anything else."

"But why?" Jesse wondered. "Could it be possible that Larry bought her a house?"

"Possible, that or he showed her a fake contract of a house like he did with my house."

"Why would he do that?"

"For her to stay with him," Beca argued. "Maybe every time she asked for something, she used to threaten to leave him if he didn't do it," She then added.

"But why would she do that Beca? She didn't even know about you, and it's normal for her to think that everything he owns goes to her," Jesse reasoned.

Beca thought about what Jesse said and sighed, "Maybe she didn't want to wait till he dies?"

"So she didn't kill him? We are running in circles here Becs,"

The brunette nodded in agreement. "I don't know, there is something wrong. And you know what's funny? She wants to sell everything. She wants to talk to Liam about it. I don't get her, her husband died a few days ago how could she sell everything in such a short time?" Beca said as she was in deep thought about Chloe. About an hour later, Beca excused herself and decided to drive around for a while to clear her head.

Pouring himself a glass, Jesse went and sat beside his wife who was watching TV. "Why is Beca so determined on hurting Chloe?" Aubrey asked as she didn't take off her eyes from the screen.

"Because she hurt her uncle." The brunette man stated.

"Are you serious? Did you look at her?"

"With all her rudeness? Of course, we did and we talked to her and heard her." He said meaning the night of the dinner.

"Did you look into her eyes?" Aubrey asked curiously.

"I did," He said nodding.

"And didn't you see?" She asked again.

"See what?" Jesse asked confused,

"Look who am I asking," Aubrey said rolling her eyes, she could never have a proper conversation with her husband. "You should've looked into my eyes to understand what I am talking about,"

Jesse glared at the blond, "What do you mean?"

"Nothing,"

"What's wrong with you? You changed,"

"You seriously don't know what's wrong with me? I bet that you do, you just act like you don't."

"Know what?!"

"What's bugging me! What's hurting me! You know exactly what I am talking about and you know very damn well that I am not happy."

"I am doing everything I can to make you happy," Jesse said in anger.

Aubrey approved, "I know, you are doing everything, except the one thing that makes _me_ happy." She said as she stood up and left to her bedroom.

* * *

Chloe was on the phone with her mother through Stacie's iPhone, she wanted to make sure that her family was alright. It took her about fifteen minutes to end the phone call, she sighed and gave it back to Stacie. "Are they okay?" Stacie asked the redhead.

The widow shrugged. "She said that Luke got fired from his job, and dad is worried about Luke because he isn't coming back home. It is kind of worrying but I told her to call me if she needs money for the family, but I also doubt that she would take it."

"Why would you think that?"

"Because what will she tell my father? From where she got the money to help Luke or the house?"

Stacie shrugged, "Let her say that she saved some money aside?" She suggested.

"She can't, dad knows she doesn't save money, and the money that Luke was bringing was barely enough for himself. Eva also used to help but it's going to be a bigger problem if Luke doesn't find a job soon." She said on the verge of tears. "Stacie I am tired, I am bored with my life."

"You are the one who's locking herself at home Chlo," She said softly. "You are still young and beautiful not to mention a millionaire, why are you so hard on yourself?"

"Because I am used to being locked up. For the past eight years, I was a prisoner in this house, I don't know what awaits me outside, here it's safer for me." She said as she wiped her tears, "I won't let anyone hurt me"

"So you want to lock yourself up just so you wouldn't get hurt?"

Chloe nodded, "I can't handle getting hurt again." Stacie sighed and hugged her best friend tightly as she sobbed.

It took Stacie about ten minutes to help the redhead calm down from her, she was heartbroken for the fact that Chloe was that hurt and broken. "Calm down honey, everything will be okay. It's just a matter of time Chlo." She whispered softly as she rocked Chloe back and forth. "How about you go pick us a bottle of wine and we sit n the backyard?" The brunette asked after a couple of minutes. The redhead nodded and wiped her tears and went to the bathroom to wash her face.

She was making her way down to the cellar where the wine was placed, she picked a five-year-old wine bottle and two glasses, and made her way to the backyard, she sat on the sofa opened the bottle and pour two glasses. She took hers and took a sip as she laid her back on the couch and looked at the stars.

Back in the guestroom, Beca was in a bad mood. It was cold and the room didn't have heat. She started to walk around the room thinking why would Chloe put her in this room. She looked out the window and noticed Chloe sitting alone. She smiled and made her way out there. "Good evening." She said politely.

"Good evening," Chloe replied.

"Can I sit?" Beca asked pointing to a chair.

"No," The redhead replied with an eye roll.

"Thank you," The short brunette said as she took a seat beside the redhead. "Can I have this glass?"

"No," The redhead said again.

"Thank you,"

"But this is Stacie's glass," The widow stated.

"Really? I didn't know. And where is she?" Beca asked as she looked around trying to find the tall brunette.

"She's coming, are you happy with you knew room?"

"A lot,"

"Did you like it?"

"Oh, I love it," Beca replied sarcastically.

"I was so afraid that you wouldn't like it. Besides, it's still better than your room in Canada right?"

Beca scoffed with a laugh. "How did you know?"

Chloe shrugged, "You didn't work a day in your life,"

"That's true, but Uncle Larry used to send me money," Beca said but knowing it's not the truth. She used to send money to her uncle and aunts. "I had a beautiful room."

"Life isn't always beautiful," Chloe said with a smirk. "Look at your uncle now, he died and he can't send you money. Cheers," She said as she clung her glass with Beca's.

"Cheers, oh and by the way, I got you this," She said as she handed Chloe a new phone.

"What's this?"

"It's a phone," Beca said shrugging.

Chloe looked at the brand new iPhone 8 and threw it on the grass, "When I need a phone I'll get one myself." She said with firmness in her voice. "It's not you who buys me a phone."

"I only got it because I threw the old one. Maybe you'd need it."

"And why would I? I can live my life without my phone. Besides no one ever calls me and I don't have anyone to call." She said with so much sadness in her voice. "Since eight years, everyone stopped calling me."

"Since the time you married my uncle?" Beca asked softly.

Chloe shook her head. "Since the moment _your uncle married me,_ " She said as she took a big gulp of her wine and Beca looked at her with confusion.

But before she could ask what the redhead meant, Stacie showed up and sat beside her best friend. They started the conversation and one subject leads to another. "Is it true that you don't want to live here in?" Stacie asked the short brunette.

Beca nodded, "It's true."

"Why?"

"I have bad memories here,"

Chloe laughed sarcastically. "Let me guess, you used to live with Larry?"

"I don't know him well,"

"That's better for you,"

"I was too young when he traveled outside the US. I only met him a few times, he came back to the US and lived her about twenty years ago and when he did I only saw him on occasions, and when I traveled he came and lived here with my father."

"Your father lived here too?"Stacie asked shocked at the information. "Really?"

Beca nodded and looked at Chloe who spoke. "Your father used to live with Larry and you used to take money from him," She then turned to Stacie, "Since when is Larry that generous? Are you talking about the same Larry I married? Because the Larry I know is surely different than the one you are talking about." She said with a bitter laugh.

"Stop drinking Chlo, you have to take your pills." She said as she tried to grab the one glass.

"Leave me alone Stacie," Chloe said as she pulled her hand away. But when the tall brunette took the glass, Chloe huffed and got up. Beca and Stacie followed. The short brunette bid her goodnights and entered her room. She pulled the covers on top of her and closed her eyes to sleep.

 **Flashback**

 _Beca was climbing the stairs to open the bedroom door of her house which she lived in with her wife Marry. She heard laughing, she shook her head wondering what was going on. She reached for the doorknob, and as soon as she opened it she regretted it. Marry was there in their bed with another guy as they were naked and having sex. Marry's eyes went wide at the sight of her and tried to cover her naked form as the guy beside her was also shocked._

 **End of flashback.**

Beca jolted awake from her sleep while sweat was covering her forehead. She sighed sadly and shook her head trying to erase the image that she has just seen.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you liked this chapter, we found out what Marry did to Beca and as you can assume that's why Beca left the US. Tell me what you think.**


	10. Aubrey's confession

Liam was walking out of the mansion when he saw Beca park her car. He got a call from Chloe earlier and asked him to pass by so that they can discuss a few things. Liam smiled as he walked to the brunette. "Hey, Beca,"

"Hey Liam, how are things?"

"I did as you asked me, she called me and told me to come and meet her here and she discussed selling the house and the wine factory."

"And what did you tell her?" Beca asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well technically they aren't her's so I had to tell her that since the transfer of ownership takes a while, we can't do anything about it."

Beca nodded, "You did good, thank you."

"I'm only doing my job. There's also one more thing I wanted to discuss with you. I think you should pass by the wine factory and check on the employees. Since the day Larry died no one has come. It'll be a good for you to show your face."

"But I want to sell everything and leave." Beca reasoned.

"The sale won't happen in a day, the wine factory costs millions and till you find someone to buy it. It'll take time."

"I didn't step a foot in that winery since the day my father died."

"Just try and show up your face, we need the employees to know that we still care about them so that they can produce more because in case you want to sell, the first thing a buyer will ask for is the income."

Beca huffed, "Seriously? I have to go and work?"

Liam shook his head. "Just come and show your face, say a couple of nice words and that's it." When he saw Beca nod he continued. "Call me if you need anything. I have to get going now."

* * *

Elissa took the day off and went to see her ten-year-old son who lives with her sister. Since the boy's father isn't in the picture, her sister offered to keep Jacob with her and her husband. But the brother in law is getting irritated by the ten-year-old so he decided to inform his wife that he won't allow him to stay here anymore. Lina, Elissa's sister panicked, she knew that Elissa didn't have a place of her own to raise the boy at.

Elissa knocked on the door and her sister opened a few seconds later. "Hey!" The maid said excitedly. "I missed you guys, where's everyone?" She asked as she looked around to find none. She frowned and looked at her sister who was very nervous. "W-What's wrong? I-Is Jacob okay?"

Lina nodded and ushered her sister to one of the couches. "I need to talk to you about something."

"W-What's wrong?"

"You know how much I love you and I-" She was cut off by her sister.

"Please tell me what's going on here, you got me worried." Elissa pleaded.

"Tony, he doesn't want Jacob to live with us anymore."

Elissa's eyes widened. "What are you talking about? You know that Jacob is still a kid. I don't have anywhere to go with him. I live in a small room in the mansion!" She said in a panic.

"I'm sorry but he is refusing to keep Jacob with us," Lina said in a sad voice. "I tried talking to him but he is stubborn."

The housemaid began to cry. She doesn't have anywhere to put the little boy. "Where will I go with him? Do you understand what you are telling me? Oh god, please Chloe will never accept to have Jacob."

"Ask her, you never know what she will say. But I can't help you. I tried to fight him, but he is so determined."

* * *

Beca and Jesse were in the living room at the mansion. Jesse was pissed at how Aubrey was being, and he needed to get out of the house. "Do you want to go have dinner tonight?"

"Me, you and Aubrey?" Beca asked casually.

Jesse shook his head. "It's just me and you,"

"Sounds like you guys are still on a rough patch."

"That's putting it lightly," Jesse said scoffing.

Beca sighed, "What's going on Jesse?"

"Forget about it,"

"I know it's not about Mark or his studies, the problem is bigger than that right? I know how much you love her. And I know that you tried your best to make her happy." Beca tried to help Jesse talk about it.

"I tried the best I could, I did everything I can to make her happy but it seems that nothing is going to please her."

But before Beca could respond, Chloe and Stacie entered the living room. "I didn't know we had visitors, Stacie? Did you know that we had visitors?" The redhead said in a sarcastic voice. Jesse took a deep breath and calmed his nerves. "You're early today, don't you have any work to do?"

"No," Jesse said with a fake smile.

Chloe laughed bitterly. "It's funny how you are all here jobless, you also take money from your rich uncle?"

"I wish," Jesse responded.

Beca looked at Chloe with a small smile. "Tell me, Chloe, what do you do in your life?"

"And why are you asking?" The redhead asked back.

"Because who doesn't work a day in his life doesn't get to downgrade people. And from what I am seeing, I don't see you working. Except for annoying people."

"You don't need to see me working to actually know that I am."

"What do you mean?"

"I am handling all of my husband's work." She said lying.

"What?" Beca asked dumbfounded because she knows Chloe isn't doing anything. "Since when?"

"Since your uncle got sick till now,"

"Remind me again what does my uncle's company do?"

Chloe got nervous, she looked around the living room not meeting Beca's eyes. "I-uh, why don't you know what he does for a living?"

The brunette shook her head. "Nope," She stated simply.

"Import-export," Was the only lie that Chloe could come up with. Because she was nervous she forgot the fact that Larry has a wine company.

"Aha, and what does it import and export?" Beca continued her questioning.

"Things," She replied. "Merchandise." She then stood up. "Elissa!" She yelled for the housemaid and started to walk, but before she could go any further Beca grabbed her by the arm.

"Our company exports, and it doesn't export items and merchandise. It exports wine." She said in a low voice that only Chloe could hear as she leaned in close to Chloe's face. "I didn't want to embarrass you in front of them, but there is no need for you to look like a complete idiot," Chloe said nothing but looked Beca in the eyes. She then yanked her arm and wanting to walk away again but Beca grabbed her again bringing their faces inches away from each other. "And one more advice? If it's something you don't know, don't talk about it."

Chloe yanked her arm again and walked to the kitchen where Melissa the cook was preparing dinner. "Elissa," She said entered the kitchen only to find the cook

"S-She's not here," Melissa said nervously. "She went back home."

"How could she leave without telling me?"

"She told you last night," Melissa reminded the redhead. "It's her day off,"

Chloe crossed her arms against her chest and remembered that in fact, Elissa told her that she was going to take the day off. "But I forgot," She said as she wanted to turn the fault to Elissa. "She should have reminded me,"

"U-Understood, as soon as she's here I will inform her."

"And when will she come back?" The redhead asked.

"Tomorrow Ms. Beale,"

Chloe nodded and told her to prepare some coffee and left the kitchen.

* * *

Lina was still trying to calm her sister down, she got her a glass of lemonade and gave it to her sister. "Let's try and find a solution. Is there any place you can let money sleep in at the mansion?"

Elissa scoffed, "You should see the room. It's cold and it's barely enough for me and Melissa. His school is far and he is going to get tired." She then sighed. "I'd find a solution to all of the things I mentioned but Chloe won't accept. When you guys used to visit me, she used to scold me. Do you really think she'll accept the fact that Jacob is going to live with me?"

"Why don't you talk to Beca?"

"Beca has enough problems, if I showed up with Jacob, Chloe will throw us all out." She said as more tears came to her eyes.

* * *

After dinner, Beca excused herself to go to her bedroom but Stacie followed her before she could get out. "Where are you running off too?" She asked in a sweet voice.

"I'm not running off,"

"We just finished dinner and we still have dessert," Stacie informed the brunette.

"I'm not in the mood," Beca stated simply.

"Spend the night with us, please? Chloe went to grab a bottle of wine."

Beca smiled. "You want her to have a nervous breakdown if she saw me here?"

"She won't have a breakdown, Chloe is kind-hearted and she won't say anything."

Beca laughed sarcastically, "Chloe is kind-hearted? As if,"

"When you get to know her you'll change your mind."

The short brunette wanted to respond but she just shook her head and said. "I am really tired." She said as she attempted to walk, but Stacie grabbed her hand and laced their fingers.

"Come on, let's go sit," She said in a loving voice.

Beca's eye's widened as she looked at their hands. She then shook her head. "I am really tired, Stacie."

"For me?" She asked pouting. "Are you going to reject my offer?" She asked as she pulled Beca towards her.

Beca gave her a fake smile. "Fine, but I won't stay long."

"Thank you, she said as she dropped Beca's hand and made their way to the living room.

* * *

Back at the Swanson household, Aubrey was in her bedroom as she folded some of her clothes and put them in a bag. Jesse entered and looked confused at his wife's actions. "What are you doing Bree?"

The blond looked at him and sighed. "I'm packing my stuff." She said firmly.

"Where are you going?" He asked afraid of the answer.

"To the other room," The belly dancer stated.

"For the love of God Aubrey,"

"I am fed up Jesse," She said with hurt and anger in her voice.

Jesse scuffed, "You? You are fed up?" He asked curiously.

Aubrey nodded, "I am fed up of acting like everything is fine, I am fed up of fooling on myself and you. And I am fed up of acting,"

The brunette man was taken aback from his wife's words. "Acting?"

The belly dancer nodded again. "If you hadn't noticed all those years that I was acting that means I am doing a good job at it."

"All these years you were acting?" Jesse asked as he took a closer step to his wife. "All that love was fake?"

Aubrey shook her head. "No, I will never forget how much I loved you, I left my whole world for you Jesse and I followed you."

"Loved me? You are speaking in the past tense, Aubrey."

"Yeah past, I loved you so much, I left everyone that meant so much to me and I married you."

"I never forced you," He said meaning the marriage.

"You didn't force me but you made me choose. Do you think there is a difference between the two?"

"Of course there is!"

"Tell me what is the difference?"

"Bree," He said softly. "I was clear from the beginning. I told you what to choose and you choose it."

"I know, you told me that in order for us to get married I had to quit dancing and never think about it again. And I was in love with you, the thought of losing you wasn't an option. I said to myself that a job can be irreplaceable but a person isn't. That's why I chose you."

"You chose love, and it was you who chose."

"I did choose love, and I left the only thing that made me feel alive. Dancing is my life, my passion. It's not about swaying my hips to the beat. It's my soul, it takes me to a different world and it helps me breathe. At first, love was enough, I was happy being beside you. Not every person finds their other half and when I found you I was lucky, and then we got Mark, he filled my life with love and hope. I felt feelings I thought I'd never feel. But later on, and as time passed I began to miss dancing. And since the time I stopped dancing, there was a hole in me that neither you or Mark could fill.I felt that as the days passed I was living like this isn't me. Like I am living someone else's life. I started to feel that our love started to fade." She then shook her head. "No, I felt that I was starting to hate you."

"Y-You hate me?" Jesse asked shocked at his wife's confession.

Aubrey nodded. "I do because you deprived me of the only thing I love. And day by day I started hating you more. At first, I was able to hide that feeling. But now I can't."

"Why you never told me about all of this?"

"I hid those feelings for Mark. Not for you. It's not his fault that I married you and decided to leave dancing. I made that decision and I am responsible for it and as long as he's under eighteen."

W-What do you mean under eighteen?"

"The day Mark turns eighteen, I would have completed my mission towards him and by that time, I would leave the house and leave you." She said as she picked up her bag and left the room.

* * *

 **A/N: Intense Stuff! What do you guys think of Aubrey's decision? What about poor Elissa? Will Chloe allow Jacob to live with his mother? Tell me what you guys think.**


	11. Looks And Thoughts

Beca and Stacie were in the living room waiting for Chloe to get the glasses and wine. The short brunette had a bowl of nuts and she was eating them when Stacie spoke. "What are you planning to do Beca?"

"With what?" Beca asked as she ate a nut.

"With your life," the tall brunette asked again.

Beca shrugged, "I don't know,"

"Are you going to travel again?" Stacie asked in a sad voice.

"Of course," Beca's immediate reply came. "But I don't know when,"

"That's a shame, we will lose you. You know I also have nothing to do in my life."

"Why did you leave your work? You told me you were a nurse,"

Stacie sighed. "So that I can be beside Chloe,"

"And what about now?"

"She doesn't need me anymore but I am used to living without a job, I have everything without getting tired to earn it."

Beca laughed and nodded, "True, so you have been living here for a year?" The tall brunette nodded, "What I don't understand is why would Chloe need a nurse to live with her? My uncle wasn't sick that time right?" Again the tall brunette nodded wordlessly. "Then why were you here?"

"I am sorry Beca, but I can't answer these questions, Chloe will get mad if I did,"

Beca nodded in understanding, "Okay if I asked you a personal question would you answer it?"

"About myself? You can ask anything," Stacie said with a smile.

"Why did you leave your job?"

"Honestly when you come to think about it, I didn't leave my job, I just shifted my work to here."

"I don't understand what you mean," The short brunette stated in confusion.

"Beca, I get triple the salary here than I used to get working in the hospital,"

"Oh wow," Beca said in shock, "Triple?"

Stacie nodded, "In the hospital, I used to kill myself from the work overload I had, here I don't work unless.." She trailed off when she realized she was about to say something about Chloe.

"Unless what?"

"Nothing," Stacie said clearing her throat. "I don't work here that much,"

Chloe entered the living room with a smile, holding a bottle of wine and two glasses. "Stacie, you didn't tell me we still have guests,"

"Well, I insisted on Beca to stay,"

"Good Job Stacie, in this way we will take more advice from Beca," Chloe said sarcastically as she remembered what happened when Jesse was here. "Beca always gives the greatest advice." Causing Beca to laugh.

"And for free," Beca added with a laugh.

Chloe shook her head and placed the glasses on the table. "I only got two glasses,"

"I'll get the third," Stacie volunteered and made her way to the kitchen to grab a glass.

Chloe was trying to open the bottle with a bottle opener when Beca stood up. "Allow me," She said as she placed her hand on top of the redhead's, in an attempt to take the bottle.

The redhead retracted her hand quickly as her heart started to beat fast. She sat on one of the couches and watched Beca placing the bottle of wine on the table and began to open it. She couldn't help but take in Beca's form and looks. Her eyes roamed around Beca's hands and face, how her hair was in a messy bun and how good she looks in skinny jeans and a simple t-shirt. She watched as Beca poured the glasses like an expert. She then turned her gaze to Beca's eye and stared at the dark shade of blue that was in the brunette's eyes. She got lost in her thoughts and then shook her head when Beca gave her a glass and sat beside her.

Beca, on the other hand, noticed how Chloe was tense, she then noticed how Chloe's lips touched the glass as she took a sip. "Why are you so tense?" She asked softly as she took the pillow that was behind Chloe's back. "Sit and relax," Chloe smiled and turned her body towards Beca."And by the way, you have a great taste in wine."

Chloe smiled, "I never check the name of the bottle. As soon as I spot a bottle I take it,"

"And why are you so insisted on picking it from the cellar?"

"I love the cellar, maybe because that was the only place in the house where Larry didn't go to,"

"He never went to the cellar?" She asked as Chloe shook her head. "Why?"

Chloe shrugged, "I don't know, I didn't ask him."

Stacie came to the living room and poured herself a glass and then took her place again.

"Do you know that this bottle is thirty-five years old?" Beca asked as she took a sip.

"It tastes so good," Stacie stated in awe at the taste.

The widow shrugged, "It all tastes the same," She said simply.

Stacie laughed, "Stop being silly Chlo,"

Chloe turned to Beca with a smile, "It's good," She then took a sip. "Really good, you do have a point."

Beca smiled when she saw the redhead's smile. She couldn't help but feel her heart flutter. She kept looking at Chloe's lips as they touched the glass.

After about an hour or so they parted their ways, Beca was in the guest room and standing by the window looking at Chloe's room. She couldn't help but notice how she always kept her room lit. Back in Chloe's room, Stacie was giving the redhead her pills. Chloe thanked her and drank the pills followed by water. "Thank you, Stacie," She said as she got comfortable under the covers.

"You are welcome sweety," Stacie said as she sat on the chair beside Chloe's bed.

"Remember what I told you, Stacie, I don't want you to invite her to sit with us."

"But Chlo, isn't it enough that you and I are always here alone? At least we have someone to talk to,"

Chloe sighed, "But Sta-"

"No Chloe, all the things I have done was for you, can you at least do one thing for me?"

"Sometimes I feel like you don't understand me," Chloe said while she shook her head.

"I do. We can't love, we can't be touched all because of that son of a b-" She then exhaled a deep breath, "May his soul rest in peace."

"I hope he doesn't rest in peace,"

"I promise I won't fall in love with her," Stacie said sincerely. "Goodnight," She then left the room. The redhead buried her face in her hands and shook her head, she didn't know why but the image of Beca isn't getting off of her mind. She then looked at the window and stood up from her place and went to stand beside it, she looked at Beca's room and saw that Beca was looking at her. Their eyes connected and Chloe backed away instantly from the window and running to her bed.

Why was she feeling like this? Why was someone she considered to be so annoying as Beca would not get off of her mind?

* * *

The next morning all three were having breakfast in silence. Stacie looked around and frowned. "Why is it so quiet here? Chlo please yell at someone maybe we can laugh a bit,"

Chloe smiled, "Elissa isn't here," She said with a laugh that came from her heart.

Beca also smiled. "You know? This is the first time I see you laugh since the day I met you."

The redhead's smile fell, "And it will be the last time,"

"Did you talk to Liam about the sale?" Beca asked changing the subject. When she saw Chloe nod she continued. "What did he say?"

"Why would I tell you what he said twice?" Chloe asked raising an eyebrow.

"Twice?" Beca questioned in confusion.

Chloe nodded, "I saw him yesterday from the window when he told you everything,"

Beca nodded, "You do have a point."

"I sometimes feel that you and Liam are in a gang. And you are always preparing something behind my back. But don't worry I always know how to take care of myself around people like you."

"I'm bored, please let's do something," Stacie announced in an attempt to change the subject.

"I'm down for anything, we will do whatever you wish," Beca responded.

"Will you join us Chlo?" The tall brunette asked her best friend.

"No," came the redhead's reply.

"I didn't know you like to stay at home, the first few days when I met you, you were going out daily," Beca said as looked at the redhead.

Chloe swallowed the piece of bread she was eating and smirked. "The first few days I was celebrating," Beca just stared at her not knowing what do to.

Stacie's phone rang and she frowned when saw it was Chloe's mother who was calling. "It's your mom," She informed the redhead as she picked up. "Good morning Mrs. Beale," She said through the phone.

 _"Good morning Stacie, where is Chloe? I have been trying to call her."_

"Uh, her phone drowned in the water," She said lying. And in that moment, Chloe looked at Beca who had a smirk on her face as the redhead playfully glared at the brunette but then smiled as she remembered the day Beca threw Chloe's phone from the window of the car. "Here's Chloe, I'll let you talk to her."

"Mom? What's wrong?" Chloe asked worriedly as soon as she took the phone.

 _"Chloe, dear. I-I just wanted to tell you that Luke isn't acting like himself, and your father is thinking of selling the house we are in because he needs the cash."_

"What?" Chloe asked in shock. She knew that her parents are having a rough patch with money but she never imagined it was that bad. Beca was looking at her with worried eyes and trying to understand what was going on. "Mom, hold up," She said as she stood up and excused herself and ran to the kitchen to talk.

As soon as Chloe left, Beca looked at the tall brunette with wide eyes and confusion. "What's going on?"

Stacie shrugged, she had a small idea about what was going on with her best friend's family but she couldn't tell Beca. So she continued her breakfast and within a few more minutes Chloe re-entered the dining room and placed Stacie's phone on the table. "I-I am going to my room, excuse me." She stated and sprinted to her bedroom.

"I'm going to check on her," Stacie said getting up from her chair.

"I'll be waiting for you to tell me if she's okay," Beca stated.

* * *

Stacie entered the room and saw Chloe on the verge of tears, "What's wrong?"

"My dad is going to sell the house." She said in a low voice as she looked through the window. "He doesn't have enough cash ever since Luke was fired."

"You can help them," Stacie informed her best friend.

"How? I don't have any cash on me, Stacie,"

"Larry died, you can withdraw money anytime you wanted!"

In the past, Larry never gave money to the redhead, and the credit card she had with her allowed her only to pay with it not withdraw any money because he was afraid she gives her parents.

"From where?"

"From the bank,"

"What bank?" Chloe asked confused.

"Didn't you ask Liam where did Larry place the money he left you?"

"No," Chloe said shrugging.

"And you never asked him how you could withdraw money?"

"No," Chloe shrugged. "Let me call him from your phone." She said as she reached for Stacie's phone and dialed his number only to find it switched off. She huffed and threw the phone on the bed.

* * *

Stacie made her way to the living room to find Beca and Jesse, she greeted the brunette man and sat on one of the chairs. "How's she doing?" Beca asked worriedly. "Is something wrong with her family?"

Stacie sighed, "There's a situation happening with them,"

"Is it something serious?"

"The house that they live in is about to be sold." She said in a sad voice.

"What do you mean?"

"Chloe's father worked hard till he built the house that they live in, and now he is planning to sell it because he is short on cash."

"Why can't Chloe give them money?" Beca asked confused.

"Please don't tell her that I told you, but her father used to work for your uncle. And when Chloe married he left the work and became jobless,"

"Again, why didn't she help them?"

"How could she?" Stacie asked. "Mr. Beale doesn't speak to Chloe since the day she married Larry."

Beca sat there stunned and shocked about the information she received. Chloe's dad stopped talking to her after she married her uncle? Why? What was the reason? She then looked at Jesse and shook her head.

* * *

 **A/N: RJRMovieFan: Thank you for each and every review you left. I am happy that you are enjoying the story and leaving reviews. I can promise you guys as readers that starting from this chapter, there might be some Bechloe action. So stay tuned.**

 **Also thanks to everyone who is leaving reviews. It makes me happy to see you guys waiting for the continuation of the story. Don't forget to tell me what you guys think about this chapter.**


	12. Thoughts and feelings

"Again, why didn't she help them?"

"How could she?" Stacie asked. "Mr. Beale doesn't speak to Chloe since the day she married Larry."

Beca sat there stunned and shocked about the information she received. Chloe's dad stopped talking to her after she married her uncle? Why? What was the reason? She then looked at Jesse and shook her head.

Chloe entered the living room looking annoyed. "Can I know why the idiot isn't answering his phone?" She said crossing her arms and looking at Beca, not seeing Jesse was beside the brunette.

"Who?" Beca asked confused.

"Liam the idiot. I have been calling him for the past ten minutes and he isn't picking up."

"Do you need him for something?" The short brunette inquired.

"No," Chloe replied sarcastically. "I was just calling him to check if the landline is working."

Beca nodded, "Oh okay. I thought you wanted something from him."

"Of course I want something from him! And something important!" Chloe said in annoyance.

Stacie sighed, "Chlo, didn't you notice that Jesse is here?"

The redhead then turned to Jesse and rolled her eyes. "No, I didn't, because he is always here I thought he is one of the statues in this living room."

"Thank you for the nice welcoming." Jesse said with a fake smile.

"Oh yeah, you know Chloe does it best when it comes to welcoming the guests." Beca said as she patted Jesse's back. "She's the queen of good behavior and politeness."

"Thank you," Chloe replied with a fake smile.

Beca nodded, "See what I am talking about Jesse? She says thank you."

"Call him and tell him that I need to talk to him." Chloe ordered the short brunette.

"Excuse me?" Beca asked with a raised eyebrow. She did not like that tone.

"Call him and tell him that I need to talk to him." The widow repeated.

Beca just stared at her for a few seconds. "Are you ordering me or are you asking me to call him? Because if you are asking me there should be a please in that sentence."

"Then I am ordering you," Chloe stated as she looked into Beca's eyes.

"I am not used to getting orders from anyone."

"Well, then you have to get used to it." Chloe replied sarcastically.

Beca stood up from her place and balled her fists. "No one will ever get me to obey an order. You want me to call Liam the idiot? You say 'Please Beca, call Mr. Liam the idiot.' and I will call him."

"And no one has or will ever get me to say please." Chloe shot back.

"You never said please that is correct. But you will say please. I _will_ make you say please and I will make you do it while you are on your knees and begging for it." Beca said with anger and firmness. "Are you listening to me? I will make you do it while you are on your knees and begging for it." She repeated.

"That's your dream, isn't it?" Chloe asked also with anger.

"Is it my dream for you to say please?" She asked shaking her head. "No, it's not. My dream is when I teach you how to treat people. And I will make that happen."

"This is only going to be a dream to you," The widow challenged. "And you'll see."

"We'll see." Beca agreed as she watched Chloe walk to her room followed by her best friend. The short brunette sighed and sat back in her place, she then turned her face to Jesse who was with wide eyes. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"What are you doing?" Jesse asked in shock.

"What do you mean what am I doing? Didn't you see how she was talking to me? She irritates me!"

"What are _you_ doing Beca?" Jesse repeated.

"I don't understand what you mean." Beca replied.

Jesse shook his head. "Nothing."

Chloe was in her room pacing back and forth as she tried to take deep breathes to calm herself down. "I will humiliate her, I will make her wish she wasn't born! You saw how she talks to me?" She asked her best friend who had an annoyed look on her face.

"I did," She replied flatly.

"She says she wants to teach me how to treat people!" Chloe stated in disbelief. "This isn't the first time she said that to me!"

"Chloe do you want me to be honest with you?" Stacie rushed out. "You are overdoing it!"

"I am allowing her to live in _my_ house, Stacie. She should be thankful for that, isn't it enough I take in her guests? She's unbelievable!"

* * *

By the time it was night, Jesse and Beca were sitting in the backyard when Jesse spoke what he was thinking. "You like her don't you?"

Beca laughed. "What are you talking about?" She asked as her heart was beating fast.

"Chloe is a beautiful woman." Jesse stated.

"I won't deny that she is beautiful, but that's the only thing good thing about her. She's impolite, rude and she has a black heart. She loves to see everyone around her miserable just to feel satisfied."

"I saw how you look at each other Beca. I thought that maybe..." He trailed off.

"Don't even think about it. I am only getting close to her to know what the hell happened in this house. There are a lot of weird things that are going on. For example, Stacie is a nurse, and all this time I thought she was her best friend and living here with her."

"And?" Jesse asked confused. "I'm not understanding."

"It appears that Larry hired her and paid triple her salary for her to live here."

"What? Why?" Jesse asked frowning.

"I don't know, why would Chloe ask him to allow Stacie to live with them? And don't you think it's a coincidence? Stacie is a nurse, she knows about pills and poison."

"Don't," Jesse said shaking his head. "Don't go there Beca."

"Do you have any other explanation?" She asked her best friend.

"I don't."

"Chloe hates Larry, she always talked about him in a bad way. She locks herself in her room for days Jesse. Elissa told me that Chloe isn't normal, she also told me that she used to lock herself four to five days and sometimes fifteen days in her room. She doesn't allow anyone to enter but Stacie. She takes a pile of pills and I also noticed that the light in her room is always on. Which means she doesn't sleep at night. Can you explain to me how Larry married her? And why? And how about the last thing Stacie told us? That her father doesn't speak to her since the moment she married Larry."

"Do you think it's true?" The brunette man asked his best friend.

"If I had a daughter like I'd disown her." Beca replied shaking her head. "Did you notice what Stacie said?"

"When?" Jesse inquired.

"When I asked her why Chloe didn't or doesn't help her father. She said how could she help him? I don't understand, couldn't my uncle arrange a small payment each month for him like I do with my aunts? Larry takes thousands of dollars from the wine factory and the company's income is millions and he knows that I won't ask him about the money."

"I only know one thing that might help."

"What is it?" Beca asked sighing.

"From Chloe, you won't get any information. But from Stacie? You'll know everything. Didn't you notice how she was looking at you?"

The short brunette nodded, "I noticed."

"Then stay close to Stacie, she wants to please you. A couple of nice words to her and you'll get any information needed."

Beca just looked at her best friend as she thought about what he said.

* * *

About an hour later and after Jesse left, the short brunette was entering the mansion when she found Stacie waiting for her. "Beca," She said getting her attention. "I want to apologize for Chloe's behavior." She said softly.

Beca shook her head. "Don't apologize, I got used to her actions."

Stacie sighed. "I know but I don't like it when Jesse gets to see it too."

"Don't worry about it, Jesse and I are one." She replied and turned her back to walk away but Stacie got her attention again.

"Would you like to grab a drink before dinner?" She asked in a shy voice.

 _Time to get close to her._ Beca thought as she looked at Stacie with a smile. "I want to go have dinner at a restaurant."

"Alone or a romantic dinner?" The tall brunette asked with a small smile.

"Uh- alone. Would you like to join?" She asked sweetly. "O-Or would you rather stay here with Chloe?"

Stacie smiled. "I think Chloe is going to wait for her brother and sister. I got a text from them a few minutes ago telling me to inform her that they are going to pass by."

Beca nodded with a smile. "So she's going to be busy..."

The nurse nodded. "Exactly."

"I'll be waiting for you while you go and change." Beca said with a smirk forming on her lips. Stacie nodded and sprinted to her room to get ready as Elissa made her way out of the kitchen. "Elissa, come here for a second, please."

"Yes, Ms. Mitchell?" She asked wiping her tears away.

"What's wrong?" Beca asked concerned.

"N-Nothing,"

"Come on, I'll help you. What's going on with you?"

"M-My brother in law doesn't want Jacob to live with him anymore. And I haven't told Ms. Beale about this because I noticed that she isn't well."

"Tell me more." She said with a smile.

Elissa smiled as she remembered her son. "He is an amazing ten-year-old boy, I had to leave him with my sister."

"And why is that?" Beca inquired.

"I can't bring him here."

"That's not accepted, he should be here living with you."

"Mr. Larry didn't like kids along with Ms. Beale. That's why I couldn't bring him in."

"That doesn't make any sense." Beca said frowning. "He won't technically live with them, he will be living with you. In your room."

Elissa shook her head. "It's not allowed, Ms. Mitchell."

"Elissa," Beca stated firmly. "Tomorrow you bring your son to live here. He should stay beside you,"

"What about ?"

"I am the one who takes the decision in this house and I say how things go. Elissa, listen to me. Tomorrow I will contact a contractor to fix the room you currently sleep in and starting from tomorrow, you pick a room and sleep in it till your room is ready. I don't want anything bad to happen to him with that rusty old room you sleep in." She then looked at Elissa. "Does Jacob go to school?"

Elissa nodded without hesitation. "Of course he does."

"And I will tell Alex to drive him to school. And starting from today, anything you need you come and tell me. Am I clear?"

Elissa smiled through the tears and nodded. "Thank yu so much."

* * *

Stacie entered the redhead's room wearing a very sexy black dress as she informed the redhead that she will go out with Beca. Chloe, who was sitting on the bed eyed her best friend for a few seconds. "Are you crazy?"

"If I want to have dinner with her, why would I be crazy?"

"After everything, Larry did to me, you want to go out with his niece?" Chloe asked in disbelief but deep down she was jealous.

"Chloe, I am bored from sitting in this house!"

"We will go out me and you together. Just don't go out with her."

"I begged you more than once so that we would go out and you always refused. And don't forget that your siblings are coming over."

"They won't be late, as soon as they leave we will go out."

Stacie shook her head. "I already agreed to go out with her."

"You know, it's not about getting bored or sitting alone in this house. You want to go out with her." Chloe accused her best friend. Stacie's eyes went wide and the redhead continued. "You like her from day one."

"That's not true." Stacie rushed out.

"Do whatever you want Stacie." Chloe said with annoyance in her voice.

The nurse nodded. "I'll see you later Chloe." She said as she left the room. Stacie looked at her best friend leave and exhaled a breath. _Why am I feeling this way? Am I jealous?_ She thought as she rested her head on her pillow.

The tall brunette walked into the living room with a smile. "Are you ready?"

Beca looked at what the tall brunette was wearing. _Oh, God..._ She thought as nodded with a smile and stood up from her place. "Let's head out."

Unknownest to the two brunettes, Chloe was standing beside her window as she watched Stacie link her arm with Beca and walk to the car. She looked at how Beca was walking and at how she opened the door for Stacie. She then sighed sadly.

* * *

Beca and Stacie arrived at the restaurant and ordered food. Stacie looked around and sighed. "Isn't this restaurant a bit expensive?"

The short brunette laughed. "Don't worry about it, I still have some money saved from what my uncle used to send me." She said lying.

"I can't seem to understand how Larry used to send you money." The nurse said while she shook her head.

"Why?" Beca asked confused.

Stacie shook her head and changed the subject. "Do you come here often?"

Beca nodded and noticed how the nurse didn't want to answer. "I came here maybe twice with Jesse. Tell me about yourself, Stacie."

"What would you like to know?"

The short brunette shrugged. "Anything, your siblings? Family? How did you live? Where did you live? These kinds of stuff."

"I have a brother, his name is Logan but he lives in Italy. He is married and he has two kids. As for my family, my father passed away. I was a kid and he had a heart attack, I was twelve years old when he left us. So Chloe's father took me in and raised me with the help of my mother." She then giggled. "Logan was in love with Chloe."

"And what about Chloe?" Beca inquired.

"Chloe didn't care about love. All she did was study. She had a lot of dreams." She said sadly. _Study? What did Chloe study?_ Beca thought as she hummed. "Anyways," Stacie Continue. "My mom was a tailor, and although Mr. Beale wasn't that rich he was generous and he helped us a lot." She said shrugging.

* * *

Luke and Eve were at the mansion, sitting with their sister as they discussed how could Chloe help her father. "Don't you know how much money he needs?"

Eve sighed and shook her head. "I told Luke that he should snoop and ask."

"I've been trying to call the lawyer all day, but he wouldn't pick up."

"Don't worry sis, we don't need the money today," Luke responded.

"I know but I need him to pick up soon so that I could arrange everything."

"How about I tell dad that I might be able to take a loan from the bank? And say that the company that fired Luke will give him his salary? But we will be taking the money from you?"

Chloe nodded. "That sounds like a good idea."

* * *

Back at the restaurant, the brunettes finished their dinner and ordered some dessert. Stacie was already full she laughed and passed the plate to Beca. "I am full, take the second plate."

Beca smiled. "I'll try but no promises, I am full also."

"We should go out very often. We have absolutely nothing to do." The nurse suggested with a smile.

"And why don't you go out?"

Stacie shrugged. "Chloe doesn't like to go out a lot and I am used to being locked up in that house." She then realized what she said about Chloe and sighed.

"Locked in the house? How much do you love Chloe?" The short brunette asked.

"A lot, how did you know?" Stacie asked in bewilderment.

"Because you protect her and you refuse to talk about her or tell me anything about her."

"I'm sorry Beca but we don't know each other that well." Stacie said with a smile.

"I know," Beca said nodding. "You don't trust me."

"I did not say that," Stacie rushed out. "But Chloe doesn't trust anyone and she'll get mad if I told you anything about her."

The short brunette nodded in understanding. "Who said that I want to know anything about her?" She asked knowing it's not true. "You brought being locked up and I asked. Again, I don't want to know anything about her."

"And what you want to talk?" Stacie asked with a smile.

Beca shrugged. "About life?"

"Well, I told you about myself, now it's your turn. Why would someone who is attractive like you be single?"

"I tried my luck once and I don't want to try my luck again."

"Ever?" Stacie asked raising an eyebrow.

"Never,"

"But I'm sure if you found someone to love, you will change your mind."

"I am not planning on falling in love." She stated as she looked into Stacie's eyes, hoping that the nurse would understand what she means.

"Does a person decide to fall in love?"

"Of course," Came Beca's response. "We decide everything. Happiness, sadness, and love. We choose everything."

"Is that your philosophy in life?"

Beca nodded, "A person can decide if he wants to be in a good or bad place. For example, decide that you want to love someone, and you'll find yourself thinking about him/her every single day and you'll force yourself to think that you love him till a moment where you really love him."

Stacie gazed into Beca's eyes, "So if I decide that I want to love someone, I'll love him?"

"Of course." Beca replied.

Still not taking her eyes of off Beca's, she spoke again. "I'll try it because I want to see if your right." She said in a soft tone.

* * *

 **A/N: So Stacie has feelings for Beca. How do you think that will end up for Bechloe?**


	13. Jealousy And Annoyance

_"Of course," Came Beca's response. "We decide everything. Happiness, sadness, and love. We choose everything."_

 _"Is that your philosophy in life?"_

 _Beca nodded, "A person can decide if he wants to be in a good or bad place. For example, decide that you want to love someone, and you'll find yourself thinking about him/her every single day and you'll force yourself to think that you love him till a moment where you really love him."_

 _Stacie gazed into Beca's eyes, "So if I decide that I want to love someone, I'll love him?"_

 _"Of_ course, _" Beca replied._

 _Still not taking her eyes of off Beca's, she spoke again. "I'll try it because I want to see if your right." She said in a soft tone._

 **I need to end this night.** Beca thought as she cleared her throat. "I think it's time for us to go home." She said as she mentioned for the waiter to get them the bill.

Back at the mansion, Chloe was getting restless, she was pacing beside the window waiting for Beca and Stacie to come back. Was she jealous? Yes, she was. But she will never admit it out loud. She was jealous that Stacie was with Beca, she was also jealous of the fact that her best friend has her eyes on Beca.

About fifteen minutes of pacing around, Beca's car showed up in the driveway, the redhead stood by the window and kept looking at them as again Stacie linked her arm with Beca and started to walk. She could see the looks Stacie was giving the short brunette, she sighed and walked away and made her way to the nurse's room. She stormed into Stacie's room to startle the brunette. "Are you okay?" Stacie asked worriedly.

"No, uh how was dinner?" She asked as she looked everywhere but in her best friend's eyes.

The nurse sighed happily. "It was amazing, we talked and we laughed. And the restaurant was amazing and very expensive."

"Does she have money to pay for that kind of restaurants?"

"And the food was amazing, the atmosphere was incredible." The tall brunette continued, ignoring her best friend's question.

"Stacie!" She whisper-yelled

"Chlo, I know what you are going to say, I won't get involved with her, I won't love her because she is Larry's niece. I know. We are friends."

"You're not supposed to be friends with the enemy!" Chloe reasoned.

"Enemy? Are we in a war?" Stacie asked confused.

"Did you forget that she blackmailed me to stay in the house?" The widow reminded her best friend.

Stacie sighed, "Well it's a good thing she did. Imagine if it's just you and me in this house? I'll literally kill myself of boredom. Now if you can please leave me alone."

"W-What?" Chloe said in confusion.

"I want to sleep." The nurse clarified.

"Sleep?" The redhead scuffed. "You want to think of her don't you?" When she didn't receive a reply she left the room and went back to her's.

* * *

Back in the guest room, Beca was looking at Chloe's window wondering what the redhead was doing. When she saw there was no movement, she sighed and dialed Jesse's number wanting to see what her best friend is up too. "Hey Jess," She said but winced when she heard the loud music in the background.

 _"Beecaa!"_ Jesse said somewhat drunkenly.

"Where are you, Jesse?" She asked worriedly. She knew Jesse wouldn't drink alone after he was sober for ten years.

 _"Having a drink."_ The brunette man said through the phone. _"In the bar, we usually hang out at."_

"I'm on my way, don't you dare move Jesse." The short brunette stated firmly as she hung up the phone and ran to her car.

Over the past ten years, Jesse had been sober. He used to get drunk each and every day, then he decided that he should get his life together for his family because they deserve better. Yes, he does have a glass of whiskey or wine but he won't drink it unless he was accompanied by someone. Ever since Aubrey told him that she will be leaving him to go back to dancing, he decided to drink again, unbeknownst to the brunette and the blond.

Beca reached the club within ten minutes and tried to help her best friend get into the car, after a few attempts she finally got Jesse in the car and started driving. She sighed when she looked at him and found him dozed off. She sighed and continued her drive, she was worried about Jesse and Aubrey's relationship and knew that she had to have a talk with Aubrey. After parking her car in front of the Swanson house, she placed Jesse's arm over her shoulder and started walking to the door.

Ringing the doorbell, Aubrey opened within seconds as her eyes went wide at the sight in front of her. She moved and helped Beca as they both helped Jesse into the bed. After managing to take off Jesse's shoes, the blond made her way with Beca to the living room, as the short brunette wanted to excuse herself, she looked at the blond with a sad smile. "I called him to check on him, and he sounded drunk so I went and got him." She spoke the unasked question.

Aubrey nodded. "Thank you, Beca."

Beca wanted to say something but she stopped herself. "I'll get going."

The belly dancer caught her and spoke. "You wanted to say something." She stated.

The short brunette shook her head. "It's nothing."

"Yes, it was. You wanted to blame me." Aubrey said to the brunette in a sad voice.

"W-Why would I blame you?" Beca asked confused.

"Because you think I made him drink. I'm sure Jesse informed you with everything."

Deciding that it was a conversation for another time, Beca spoke. "I'll just get going."

"You always hated me Beca, didn't you?" Aubrey accused causing Beca to stop dead in her tracks.

"What are you talking about?" The short brunette asked confused.

Aubrey nodded her head. "Because you think I am a belly dancer that I am not a good woman."

"Aubrey, are you hearing yourself? I never thought about it in this way. And besides, who am I to judge people?" Beca asked as she looked into Aubrey's eyes.

"Since the time Marry cheated on you, and you have changed with me. Deep down in your heart, you always blamed me for introducing you to her. You always think that if a good girl cheats on her husband what about me, the belly dancer right?"

"So you think you analyzed me now?" Beca asked raising her eyebrow.

The belly dancer nodded, "Yes, because you are complicated person Beca, you think that all women are like your ex-wife and now you are blaming me because I am going to leave Jesse and go back to dancing. And you are also accusing me of what Jesse did today."

Beca stood in front of Aubrey and looked her in the eyes. "You knew, didn't you? You knew she was cheating on me and you didn't tell me." Aubrey just lowered her gaze because she knew that the short brunette was right. She was at fault for not telling Beca about Marry's infidelity. When Beca didn't receive any reply from the blond she left and ran to her car and started driving.

 **Flashback**

 _Beca was climbing the stairs to open the bedroom door of her house which she lived in with her wife Marry. She heard laughing, she shook her head wondering what was going on. She reached for the doorknob, and as soon as she opened it she regretted it. Marry was there in their bed with another guy as they were naked and having sex. Marry's eyes went wide at the sight of her and tried to cover her naked form as the guy beside her was also shocked._

 _"Leave," Beca stated in anger. "Leave now and don't you ever come back. I don't want to see you, I don't want to hear from you. The divorce papers will be sent to you very soon." She said as she started to walk towards the door._

 _"Marry," She said causing the ex-wife to look at her. "When I come back I don't expect you to be here."_

 **End Of Flashback**

* * *

The next morning, Chloe, and Stacie were sitting around the dining table when Chloe started to eat. Stacie looked at her best friend and sighed. "Shouldn't we wait for her Chlo?"

"Wait for her?" Chloe said scoffing. "I have my breakfast at eight AM." She said when she heard the short brunette's footsteps.

"Sorry guys, I am late for class," She joked but when she saw Chloe glare at her she held her hands up in defense. "I mean for breakfast." She said as she took a seat beside Chloe. "You guys are having breakfast early. It's only 8:55 AM."

"It's 8:05," Chloe corrected. "But who stays up all night should wake up late, am I wrong?" She said as she looked to Beca. "And we aren't obliged to wait for her."

"Are you stalking me?" Beca asked with a smirk.

"Do you really think you are someone that important so that I would be stalking you?" Chloe shot back with a smirk of her own.

Beca shook her head and took a sip of her coffee. "Did you get a hold of Liam?"

"I couldn't, he didn't call back or answer his phone. I decided to fire him and get another lawyer." She said with a shrug, just then Elissa entered the dining room.

"Excuse me Ms. Beale, but Mr. Liam is here."

"See?" Beca stated with a laugh. "He came here by himself. You should be thankful for that."

"Let him wait for me in the living room, I'll be there soon." The widow stated as Elissa nodded.

"I'll go say hi to him while you come," Beca said standing up from her chair.

"NO!" Chloe yelled in a panic causing Beca to look at her in confusion.

"Excuse me?" Beca asked not understanding what the redhead meant.

Chloe shrugged. "I don't like it when you have _my_ lawyer all to yourself." When Beca just shook her head and continued to walk, Chloe grabbed her by the hand. "I said don't go!"

"And who are you to tell me not to go?" Beca asked through gritted teeth.

"I'm the one who's allowing you to live here, breakfast, lunch and dinner are all served not to mention the snacks you eat and the wine you drink." Chloe snapped.

Beca leaned in causing Chloe to pull back, the short brunette kept leaning in until their faces were inches apart. "You see Chloe, everything you just said? There will come a day where you apologize for it. And you'll be kneeling in front of me when you are apologizing." She then leaned in more till their noses touched. "Kneeling Chloe." She repeated. She then raised her hand to wipe a cheese stain that was on the corner of Chloe's lips, they gazed into each other's eyes as Beca moved her thumb over the redhead's lips a couple of times before closing her eyes and walking away.

Chloe was left breathless, she couldn't believe Beca was that close to her, and she couldn't even look at Stacie. _What's wrong with me? Why is Beca doing this?_ She thought as she tried to control her breathing.

Stacie frowned as she watched the scene unfold. Why was Beca so close to Chloe? And why Chloe was not bothered by how close they were? Is it possible that Beca likes her best friend? All these thoughts were running through the nurse's mind as she reached for the bread.

* * *

Liam and Chloe were in Larry's old office, the redhead took a deep breath and looked at the old man. "I need money, cash. And I want them today." She said softly.

The lawyer looked at her in confusion. "I don't seem to understand what you mean Ms. Beale."

"What did you not understand?"

"Why do you need me then?" Liam asked still confused to why Chloe was asking him for money.

"I need you to tell me how to get the money in cash."

"B-But I don't know how."

"What do you mean you don't know how? I have a wine factory and surely it has income, so you have to tell me how can I withdraw money from the company."

"I am sorry to ask but how were you able to spend money the past days?"

Chloe shrugged. "I didn't need money, and if I needed anything I'd pay with my credit card, but I can't withdraw money from it."

"That's not possible, of course, you can withdraw." Liam reasoned.

"I told you I can't!" She snapped at the man.

"Can you get me the credit card so I can check from which bank and contact them?"

Chloe nodded, "Of course."

"Then I'll be back in two hours and inform you of any news."

The widow nodded again, "Okay, and I have one more request. I don't want what we talked about to leave this room." When she saw Liam nod, she excused herself and went to grab him the card.

Back at the dining room, Stacie and Beca were sitting in front of each other and the nurse could see that the short brunette was in deep thought. "What are you thinking about?"

"N-Nothing,"

"How so? I know you Beca."

"You know me?" The short brunette asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I know that we haven't known each other for long, but you are someone who shows if you're pissed or sad."

"Yeah, but I am not thinking about anything in particular. Oh, I forgot to ask you did Chloe figure out her parent's problem?" Beca asked casually.

 _So that's what she's thinking about._ Stacie thought as she rolled her eyes and jealousy started to boil up in her body. "She's fixing it now with Liam."

"What does Liam have to do with it?" She asked in confusion.

"She wants money, in cash."

"Why doesn't she have money?" Beca asked concerned.

"From where could she have cash?" Stacie replied.

"What do you mean from where? Doesn't she have a bank account?"

"No," Stacie simply replied.

"Larry didn't open for her an account?"

"Beca, I don't know if I can answer all these questions, Chloe will kill me!" She said in anger and in jealousy.

The short brunette sighed. "I'm not asking you about her secrets, but I find it weird that my uncle didn't open an account in her name." When Stacie just looked away and huffed, the brunette shook her head and continued to drink her coffee.

Chloe entered the dining room and sat in her chair. "I want tea." She stated.

"Here you go Chlo, Elissa got you tea."

Chloe looked at the cup and shook her head. "I want Esspresso."

"Also, she got you an espresso."

The widow eyed the glass then shook her head again. "I want..." She trailed off not knowing what she wants.

"Coffee? Elissa also got you coffee." Beca said with a smile. Now it was time to talk to Chloe about Elissa and Jacob, and she knew how to approach Chloe about it. She knew that if she asked her to let them stay in the house, the redhead would refuse. So she decided to change the game. "Chloe, I need to talk to you about something."

"No," Chloe's reply came instantly, she then looked at Beca with a playful smile. "What is it?"

 _This behavior suits her beauty better._ Beca thought as she smiled inwardly. "It's about Elissa."

"Why do you want to talk to me about Elissa? Elissa works for me. Everything concerns her, concerns me. You have nothing to do with it." Chloe reasoned.

"But I heard something I didn't like, and if you agreed, I won't agree to it."

"And who exactly do you think you are to agree or not? I am the owner of this house, and I decide."

 _Here we go,_ Beca thought as she spoke again. "But I am a guest here, and I don't like kids at all. And if what I heard is correct I am telling you from now that I won't accept."

"What did you hear? What kids?" Chloe asked in confusion.

"I heard Elissa talking to Melissa that she wants to ask you if you agree to get her kid and live here, and honestly I don't like the idea. I don't want kids to live here. So that's why I am asking you about it because you have to say no."

"You are annoying." The redhead stated. "And you are not a guest, you blackmailed me to live here." She then took a deep breath. "ELISSA!" She yelled for the housemaid.

Elissa came running as soon as she heard Chloe's voice. "Yes, Ms. Beale?"

Chloe smirked as she looked at Beca. "You can get your son to live here."

The housemaid gasped as Beca smiled, she knew her plan would work. "Oh my God, thank you, Ms. Beale, so much!" She said as she ran back to the kitchen but came back again and hugged Beca. "Thank you!"

Chloe looked at Beca with a glare, she realized she got played from the smirk that was on Beca's lips. "I'll get you back for that."

"If you could, don't hesitate," Beca replied winking. "I'll get going now."

"If you are going to his office, I advise you not too."

"Whose office?" Beca asked confused.

"Liam's, aren't you running there to know what we talked about? Well, he isn't in his office." The widow said as she took a sip from her coffee.

Beca smiled. "I know, he told me to meet in at the bank."

Chloe whipped her head and looked at Beca as she was walking away. "How did she know? When did Liam call her?"

"No one called her, I was with her all the time," Stacie said in an annoyed voice.

Chloe just shook her head and went to her room, thinking of the morning she just had and waiting patiently for Liam to return.

* * *

 **A/N: I apologize for the delay. Had a few stuff going on. Please tell me what you think of Beca's plan to get Chloe agreeing on Jacob. Do you think Beca will be able to help Chloe with her problem? Can't wait to read those awesome reviews of yours.**


	14. This isn't me

After finishing from the Bank, Liam called Beca and decided to meet for lunch so he can inform Beca of what happened and how is Chloe going to get the money since everything is owned by Beca.

"I'm sure there is something wrong here," Liam said as he took a from his juice. "The credit card which is with Chloe is limited. She can't withdraw cash from it and she can't buy gold or any type of jewelry. And even if she used it, they would send a text message to Larry's number."

Beca shook her head. "I am in a bit of a shock, I don't understand why my uncle wouldn't open an account for her? There's something wrong here." She then looked at Liam. "How much did my uncle have in his account?"

Liam sighed. "It's barely over a 1000 dollars."

"Larry used to take money from the company because he knows that I don't care about the money, but why he used to take his cut from the income and put it in the wine factory account and he never opened his own account."

"Maybe because he knew that it's your company and he wanted to keep the money for you?" Liam suggested. "Because he knew that when he dies the money will go back to you."

"To me?" The short brunette frowned. "What about his wife? Didn't he think to leave some cash for his wife?"

"Maybe he didn't trust her?"

"Then why would he marry her?" Beca exclaimed. "The person who treats his wife like this it means that he doesn't love her, he took a decision to leave her on the streets, to humiliate her. I don't understand why he married her!" She said as she rubbed her temples.

"I don't know Beca, I really don't know why wouldn't he divorce her since the moment he knew she was impolite and rude? I think it's his way of punishing her."

Beca sighed, "If he is really punishing her, why didn't he do it when he was alive? Did he really have to wait for his death to punish her? There's a missing ring here."

"Now Beca, that's beside the point. Chloe needs cash and she doesn't have the privilege to withdraw cash, what would you like me to do?"

The short brunette sighed sadly. "How is she paying for what she needs?"

"From what I understood, she pays with the card and when I saw the balance sheet, she didn't spend a lot this month, just a couple of restaurants."

"Okay, create a new credit card for her, and take some cash from my account and add it to her's," Beca stated.

"W-What?" Liam asked in disbelief.

Choosing to ignore the lawyer's question, "How much did she ask for?"

"Ten or fifteen thousand dollars," Liam recalled.

"Then put fifty thousand dollars in her new credit card and give her twenty thousand dollars in cash."

The lawyer couldn't believe what was he hearing. "Why?" He asked confused.

"Excuse me?" Beca challenged the lawyer.

"I'm sorry, but what I am asking is, why are you doing this?"

Beca nodded, "Because I want her to think that she owns the money, there are a lot of things I want to figure out. So now, do we have something else w need to discuss?"

"Yes, a lawyer contact me and asked for a meeting. He said that there are some important papers Larry left for you."

"And when is the appointment?"

"In a couple of days, he will inform me," Liam said as Beca nodded.

* * *

Chloe was making her way to Elissa's room to check if it's all ready for Jacob's arrival, but what shocked Chloe is that the room was cold and there was no heater to keep them warm in case it gets cold. _There's no way I am allowing that kid to sleep in a room like this._ The widow thought as she made a mental note to call someone to fix the room. It was about seven PM when Beca parked her car in front of the mansion, she made her way out and started to walk to the guest room when she spotted Chloe who was wearing a black short skirt with a white blouse and a coat that stopped mid-thigh and white heels. _Wow._ Beca thought as she continued walking towards the redhead. "What's wrong?" Beca asked worriedly as she saw the redhead was in deep thought.

"Nothing," Chloe breathed out as she looked at Beca, she then sighed. "I was in Elissa's room, and there is no way a kid could live in it."

"How could you allow them to sleep in a room like that?" Beca asked raising her eyebrow.

"Me?" Chloe asked in confusion.

"Yeah! You and my uncle."

"It's none of your business, and don't interfere with something that doesn't concern you." She said bitterly as she walked away from the brunette. Beca looked at the redhead and sighed as she walked back to her room.

Chloe walked to Stacie's room to find the tall brunette in a bad mood. She sat beside her and looked at her best friend. "What's wrong?" She asked softly.

"Nothing." The nurse replied not looking at her best friend.

"You've been in your room all night."

"It's nothing, I just want to lay in bed."

"Stacie, what's going on?" The redhead asked again.

"I'm fine! Ask me again will you?" Stacie snapped at her best friend. She was actually bothered by what happened in the morning between Chloe and Beca.

Chloe was taken aback from her best friend's reply. "D-Did I do something to bother you?"

"No, I'm just bored."

"Do you want to go out and have dinner?" Chloe suggested knowing her best friend wouldn't resist a night out.

"And after dinner, can we go to a club?" Stacie asked as her eyes lit up in excitement.

Chloe nodded with a smile. "Whatever you want."

Stacie sighed. "Can I invite Beca?"

The widow's eyes widened. "I don't want to upset you Stacie but..." She trailed off as she took a deep breath. "Fine, you can invite her."

The nurse grinned. "Really? I love you, my best friend in the whole world! Go get dressed!" She said excitedly as she stood up from the bed and ran to her closet.

The doorbell rang and Beca opened it, she smiled when she saw Aubrey and Jesse arrive. She had already made plans with Jesse to come over but she was surprised to see the blond. "Hello Bree," She said as she gave the blond a kiss on the cheek and a hug. She then turned to Jesse, "Hey man," She greeted as she also gave him a hug.

Stacie entered the hallway to find them, she smiled as she greeted the married couple and then looked at Beca. "I didn't know you had guests coming over, I was about to ask you out for dinner. Chloe and I are going."

Beca smiled politely. "I wish I could have joined you but as you can see I have guests."

"We aren't going to stay for long Becs," Aubrey chimed in.

The short brunette shook her head. "Nonsense. We are going to enjoy our night and plus Jesse and I have some things to talk about."

"Why don't you join us?" Stacie suggested, she really wanted to spend the night with Beca.

"Thank you," Jesse apologized politely. "But I really can't stay out late." He reasoned.

Stacie pouted. "Please? We'll have fun, and if you don't want to go out we can just stay here." Once they all agreed, Stacie excused herself and made her way to Chloe's room to tell her about the new plan.

"What do you mean you they want to have dinner with us? You know I don't like Jesse." Chloe said as she sat on her bed. "I don't want to join."

"Please Chloe please!" The nurse begged.

"Don't beg Stacie, I already said no."

* * *

After a lot of nagging, Chloe agreed on attending dinner with the rest of the group. They all drank their wine glasses as Stacie spoke in excitement. "We really have to hang out soon, it's been long since we went out as a group, right Chloe?" She asked her best friend who plastered a fake smile and nodded. She wasn't comfortable around Jesse.

"The last time I saw you guys as a group was when you were at the nightclub, right? The night that my uncle died?" Beca asked with a smirk causing Chloe to look at her.

"And before that time I haven't gone out in a year, I was beside Chloe all the time," Stacie said laughing, not noticing how Chloe sent her a glare.

Aubrey noticed that Jesse was drinking a lot, she sighed and looked at her husband. "Slow down on the drinks Jesse."

"Why do you even care if I drank or not?" Jesse replied buzzed from the alcohol.

Beca knew that this is going to lead to an argument so she tried to lighten the mood. "No, she does have a point because then I'll be driving you home."

Jesse laughed sarcastically. "Cheers to my wife then," He said raised his glass and drank a sip.

"I think it's time for us to go." The belly dancer suggested, she didn't notice how Chloe was watching the couple interact.

"Why baby? Are you afraid of getting drunk and embarrassing you?" Jesse replied as he rolled his eyes.

Beca sighed. "Come on Jesse, there's no need for that kind of talk."

"Do you know why my wife wants to leave me?" Jesse spoke again, causing all eyes to turn on him.

"It's not the time for this talk Jesse." Beca insisted.

Jesse shook his head. "This is the right time. She wants to leave me so she can _dance_." He said with hate in his voice. "Because apparently dancing is the most important thing for her."

"Enough Jesse, please." The best friend replied.

Jesse looked at his wife who was clearly nervous, she didn't want the world to know the problems they are facing. "Are you afraid of what I am going to say? Afraid of what people might think?" Then he shrugged. "At the end, people will find out why you left me." Beca placed her hand on the brunette man's shoulder only to be pushed away."Beca, stay out of this. My great wife is leaving our family to dance. She thinks people won't talk about her." He then laughed.

"If you aren't going to stop talking I will leave." Aubrey threatened.

"Why my love?" Jesse exclaimed. "What are you afraid of? A person who hasn't done anything wrong shouldn't be afraid! And since you are sure of what you want to do why are you trying to shut me up?"

Aubrey nodded, "You know what? You have a point. I won't shut you up. By all means, continue."

Beca sighed and wanted to reach for Jesse's glass. "Jess, give me the glass-"

"Leave it!" Jesse snapped as he took the glass out of Beca's reach. "Tell me, what do you of this great woman?" He said pointing at Aubrey.

"You deserve it," Chloe said calmly causing all eyes to shift to her.

"Chloe," Stacie warned.

"You deserve what she's doing to you." She said with so much hate in her voice.

"I deserve it?!" Jesse exclaimed. "Are you telling me that I deserve it?" Jesse asked as his voice started to get higher and an attempt to get up from his chair.

"No! She didn't say it." Beca chimed as she tried to make him calm down by making him get back in his seat, she then turned to Chloe as she looked her in the eyes, pleading her to stop talking.

"Yes, I did say that you deserve it." The widow challenged. "You deserve more than what she's doing to you."

"Who do you think you are?" Jesse yelled as he started to get aggressive. "What do you know about me so you can say that I deserve it!?"

"Jesse calm down!" Aubrey stated firmly.

"I know that you deprived her of the thing she loves most!" Chloe shot back. "You hurt her, and who hurts his wife, he deserves more than his wife leaving him." She said in anger.

Jesse laughed bitterly. "I didn't deprive her of anything! She chose to stop dancing!"

"Because you made her choose!" Chloe yelled back at the man. "Again, you hurt her!"

"I didn't hurt her!" Jesse yelled back. "I never did anything to harm her! Whatever she wanted was brought to her! She never asked for something and I didn't make it happen! I never said a bad word towards her! Are you seriously telling me that I hurt her?"

Chloe couldn't contain her anger anymore. "Do you think that the one who hurts his wife beats her? Or belittles her or even humiliate her? When you deny her dream, it means you hurt her, these are both called abusing!" She yelled on top of her lungs.

"Abusing?" Jesse shouted back. "I'll show you what abusing is!" He said as he stood up from his chair.

Chloe was behind Beca who was trying to stop Jesse from laying a hand on her, tears were sprinting out of her eyes as she watched Jesse attempt to pass Beca. Stacie hugged Chloe as the widow buried her head in Stacie's shoulder and started to cry. The nurse was hugging her tightly as she watched the scene unfold.

"Jesse STOP! STOP!" Beca yelled trying to push him away. "You need to leave now!"

* * *

Chloe ran to her room followed by Stacie, she clutched her pillow and started to cry. "Chloe, sweety calm down. I beg you." Stacie said as she tried to help her best friend breath. "He left, I promise you he won't hurt you."

"I am n-n-not knowing m-m-myself anymore Stacie," Chloe said through the tears. " _This isn't me._ " She said as she shook her head. "He took me with him." She said meaning how Larry changed her to be this cold-hearted woman. "What did Larry do to me?" She asked as she sobbed.

Stacie's tears were also falling on her cheeks, it broke her to see her best friend like this. "Chlo, Larry died. It's over, try and forget him and live your life."

"I-I can't," Chloe whispered sadly.

"You are a beautiful woman with millions of dollars in hand, you should be happy!" She tried to convince her best friend.

"Then why aren't I happy?"

"Because you don't want to forget," Stacie replied.

"How could I forget? These were eight years Stacie. Eight years of humiliation, cursing, and abuse. Eight years of r-r-r-..." She said as sobbed into Stacie's chest.

A few moments later, a soft knock was heard. Chloe wiped her tears and ran to the bathroom in her bedroom as Stacie walked and opened the door. "I'm sorry for what happened Stacie," Beca said sincerely.

"Did they leave?"

Beca nodded. "Where's Chloe?"

"She'll be out in a few moments."

"I don't know what happened and how the conversation developed."

"Chloe irritates him and he was drunk." Stacie reasoned.

"That doesn't give him the right to do that."

Chloe walked out of the bathroom and looked at Beca as she crossed her arms over her chest. "What?"

"I apologize for what Jesse did."

"Okay, if you are done you can leave," Chloe said in a low voice.

Beca walked to where Chloe was standing and sighed. "Can I know what you are hiding Chloe?" Beca asked bluntly. "Why all of this hatred and rudeness? Why? What do you want to hide?" She said as she shook her head. "Today I am really convinced that I want to know why." She stated as she turned her back to walk away but stopped. "And I will know." She said in a whisper as she left the room.

* * *

Aubrey stormed into the house as she has not said a word since they left. "What's wrong? Why were you all silent in the car?" Jesse asked as he walked behind her.

"Why was I suppose to talk?" Aubrey shot back.

"No you didn't, besides it's not like you have something important to say," Jesse said in anger.

"Besides, you said everything!"

"I am free to say whatever I want!"

"And are you free to attack people in their house?" The belly dancer replied.

"She started it! I didn't do anything!"

"And you acted like someone with no manners! He attacks people and jumps to hit women."

"I didn't touch her!"

"Because Beca didn't allow you to touch her! Do you really think if you got drunk and shouted that I would stay?"

"Who the fuck told you that I want you to stay with me?!" Jesse exclaimed.

"If you don't want me to stay with you why are you running around and telling people our problems!"

"Because I can say whatever I want! You only care about yourself! You are selfish and a person who only thinks about herself!"

* * *

The next morning, Beca was playing on her phone while Stacie sat on the opposite couch and started to drink her coffee. "How's Chloe?" Beca asked, not taking her eyes from the phone.

"She just came back a couple of hours ago," Stacie said in annoyance.

"She went out again last night?" The short brunette asked again.

"Beca can I ask you something?" Stacie asked in a not so nice voice. Beca stopped the game and looked at the brunette with a nod. "Why do you keep asking about Chloe?"

The short brunette shrugged. "She's a different kind of person, she's mysterious."

"Chloe's sick." The nurse stated.

Beca's eyes widened in worry. "What's wrong with her?"

"You have to ask her, I can't answer that," Stacie said as she placed the cup on the table and left the living room.

* * *

 **A/N: Ohoh! Jesse messed up. Tell me what you guys think about this chapter.**


	15. Apologies and dinner

_The short brunette shrugged. "She's a different kind of person, she's mysterious."_

 _"Chloe's sick." The nurse stated._

 _Beca's eyes widened in worry. "What's wrong with her?"_

 _"You have to ask her, I can't answer that," Stacie said as she placed the cup on the table and left the living room._

The doorbell rang and Elissa went to open the door. She smiled politely when she saw Aubrey standing. "Good morning Ms. Aubrey, please come in. Ms. Beca and Ms. Stacie are in the living room.

Aubrey smiled and made her way to the living room. "Good morning." She said greeting the two brunettes. "I-uh really want to apologize for what happened yesterday."

Beca shook her head, "Don't apologize Bree."

The belly dancer cleared her throat. "I came with Jesse last night because I wanted to talk to you Beca. But I didn't get the chance."

"You want to talk to me?" Beca asked confused. "What did you want to talk about?" Aubrey looked at Stacie and then at Beca.

"Excuse me, I'll go check on Chloe," Stacie said with a smile.

Beca then ushered Aubrey to one of the couches, "Tell me, what's going on?" She asked softly.

"Beca..." Aubrey trailed off hoping that the short brunette would understand what she means.

"Bree, please don't open old books."

"But I need to clear the misunderstanding that is between us Beca, it's my right. I expected everything, but the only thing that caught me off guard was that you knew that I knew about Marry."

"Bree, sweety what happened was a long time ago, and I really don't want to talk about it."

Choosing to ignore what Beca said, "About a month before you knew what Marry did, I was having breakfast with some friends, and as I was waiting for the valet parking man to get my car, a good looking guy making his way out of his car and Marry was with him, they were holding hands. I kept looking at them in shock as they walked to the reception and took a key to the hotel room and they went to the room."

"And you kept quiet. You didn't tell me." Beca said in shock.

"I couldn't tell you Beca, I didn't have it in me. I felt that it was too personal and I couldn't interfere. I was afraid to ruin your life." The belly dancer responded.

Beca scoffed. "You think if you told me that my wife was going out with someone else you'd be ruining my life?"

"No matter how close friends we are, there are some things I can't say. Maybe Marry had her reasons, maybe you knew and you ignored it and this maybe goes for a lot of other things Beca. Maybe if I saw you with some other woman I wouldn't have told her. This was your life, no one has the right to ruin it. Some people might say that I am wrong, but that;s how I feel."

"I really don't know what to say, ten years ago I would have told you that it was wrong of you not to tell me, but now?" Beca said shrugging. "You may have a point. Anyways it has been ten years and I really don't like talking about this."

"I understand, I just wanted to let you know my side of the story. We were very close friends before everything happened. Can I ask you something?" When she saw Beca nod she continued, "How did you figure it out that I knew?"

Beca took a deep breath. "When I was at your place and told you about what Marry did, Jesse was shocked and he asked me a lot of questions but you just kept quiet, you weren't shocked and you didn't say a word. So since that time I knew that you knew."

"I'm sorry Beca."

"Don't apologize Bree. And Bree? If you ever needed someone to talk to, please don't hesitate. Even if Jesse is my best friend, I'll always be there for you." Beca said with a smile. Just then, Chloe entered the living room to find the two friends finished talking. "Hey, Chloe," Beca said with a smile.

"Hey," Chloe replied giving the brunette a small smile. She then looked at Aubrey. "Hello, Aubrey."

"I wanted to talk to you about something," Aubrey said with hesitance.

"I'll leave you to it then." She said as she stood up and started to walk, but then Beca grabbed Chloe's arm and got her close. "Be nice, please." She whispered into the redhead's ear.

Chloe bit her lip as shivers went down her spine. She nodded and sat on the chair across from the belly dancer.

"I really want to apologize for what Jesse did last night."

"I accept your apology."

"Believe me when I say that Jesse is a good guy, he never hurts someone on purpose, but I guess he drank a little bit more than he should."

"You don't have to explain to me," Chloe said softly. _How could she apologize for her husband's mistakes when he was the one who was wrong?_

"Are you always like this?" Aubrey asked suddenly.

"W-What do you mean like this?" The widow asked confused.

"Every time someone wants to get close to you, you shut him out?"

"Maybe I don't want anyone to get close to me," Chloe said shrugging.

Aubrey sighed. "But nothing makes the pain easier to deal with unless you talk about it."

"That is if in case a person is in pain." The redhead replied.

"Of course, and I am sure that every person has his/her own problems and pain."

Chloe exhaled a breath. "What would you like to drink?" She said changing the subject.

"I am not here to force you to be my friend Chloe, I don't know why but since the moment I saw you I felt like I need to get closer to you. Every time I look into your eyes I see the same pain I spot when I look at myself in the mirror. What I saw in your eyes is that you are someone who is suffering from the pain you hold within you. I wanted to get to know you, but you aren't ready to talk about your pain. Maybe the wound is still hurting, but there will come a day where it goes away. And if by any chance you wanted to talk I am always going to be here for you. Because I know how it feels to need someone to talk to." Aubrey finished as she noticed that Chloe was looking everywhere but her. Aubrey sighed and stood up. "I really need to get going."

Chloe said nothing as she began to breathe heavily as she nodded for the blond in understanding.

After calming down, she informed Alex the driver to find her a contractor to fix the rooms and went back to her room to take a breather and thought about what Aubrey said. She knew that the blond was right, Chloe was tired of the pain, she was tired of holding a grudge towards everyone. She wants her old self back, the happy, caring and sweet Chloe.

About an hour later, the redhead was informed that the contractor has arrived and he is waiting for her in Elissa's room. She made her way to the room and greeted the man, they discussed all the rooms that need fixing and the man promised to finish the room within two weeks. After finishing, she was walking the man out when she saw Beca, Jesse and a man who looked about fifty years old.

"Hey, Chloe." Jesse started nervously.

"Hey." The redhead replied softly.

"I want to Apolo-" He started but then cut off by Chloe.

"I accept your apology." She waved at him. "Who's this?" She asked about the other man.

Beca smiled inwardly, she thought that Chloe was going to give Jesse a hard time. "That's the contractor I hired to fix the rooms."

"What?" Chloe asked raising her eyebrow. "What gives you the right to get someone and decide that you are going to fix the rooms?"

"Can we talk aside for a minute?" She asked Chloe.

Chloe shook her head and pouted. "I don't want too."

 _Is she pouting? Since when?_ Beca thought as smirked. "Excuse us, Alex will you please take this nice man and Jesse to continue their tour of the rooms?"

"Alex don't move." Chloe challenged.

"Alex, move." Beca challenged back.

"I am warning you, Alex."

Alex sighed and looked at Beca helplessly. "What shall I do now?"

"Take the gentlemen and I'll meet you in a couple of minutes," Beca ordered with a smile.

The driver nodded and escorted the men to the rooms. Chloe stood in front of Beca and sighed. "What are you trying to do? Ruin my image in front of everyone?"

"When I tell you that we should talk alone for a minute, it means we should step away and talk. There was no need for the show you just put, you kind of embarrassing yourself. So my advice to you is that don't challenge me, you'll always lose." She said with a smirk. "And it's not nice to lose in front of everyone."

"Look Beca, I am giving you five minutes to take Jesse and the contractor out of the rooms and for you to disappear from my face."

Beca sighed, "You are challenging me again." She said as she walked closer to the redhead. "Look, I got the contractor because dumpster is better than those rooms, I don't know how could you allow them to sleep in a situation like this. And don't worry, you won't pay for anything. I will."

Chloe rolled her eyes playfully. "Do you even have money to cover the expenses?"

Beca laughed. "I'll manage."

"Take them and leave, I got someone to fix the rooms."

The short brunette's eyes went wide at what she heard. "You got someone?"

Chloe nodded, "Yeah, I showed him Alex and Elissa's room and I was on my way to show him your room." She said with a smirk

"Really? You'll fix my room?" Beca asked with fake hope, the short brunette was going to fix it anyway.

"Isn't it better than you getting sick and then I have to take you to the hospital?"

"Are you worried about me?" Beca questioned with a smile. _What does she mean?_ She thought as she waited for Chloe's reply.

But Chloe did not reply, she kept quiet and walked back to the living room.

* * *

Stacie, Jesse along with Beca and Chloe were sitting in the living room as Jesse was telling them about the contractor he got. "I worked with that guy more than once and he's really good at what he does." He suggested.

Stacie nodded, "I think you should go with Jesse's guy. What do you think Chlo?" She suggested.

"Guys, let Chloe decide, it's her house after all," Beca said with a smile.

Jesse cleared his throat. "I-uh want to apologize again for last night by inviting you all three for dinner at my place." He then looked at Chloe and gave her a smile. "I promise that I won't drink."

Chloe laughed. "Thank you for the invitation, but I don't know if I can make it."

"She'll make it, we will be there at nine PM," Beca said not looking at the redhead.

Before Chloe could speak, they heard a voice that wasn't familiar to them, Chloe turned her gaze and found what she thought of the cutest boy she'd ever seen. "Hi." The boy said shyly. "Ms. Chloe, I just wanted to thank you for allowing me to live here with mommy," Jacob said shyly.

"It's okay," Chloe replied sweetly. "Did you sleep well last night?"

The little boy nodded, "Thank you, I slept well because I was beside mommy. She kept me warm."

The redhead's heart melted at the little boy's words. Without any warning, he came and gave her a hug. She closed her eyes and returned the hug. "You are welcome little man. And stop it with the Ms thing. You can call me Chloe, do we have a deal?"

The boy nodded and ran back to the kitchen. Beca along with everyone else watched the interaction with wide eyes. Who could believe that the rude and impolite redhead would be so sweet?

Chloe then took a deep breath and looked at them. "What?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"N-Nothing." They all said in unison.

Beca kept her gaze on the redhead who was talking to Stacie about the rooms, she couldn't help but admire Chloe, she began to think that maybe, just maybe Chloe isn't as bad as she puts out. She then excused herself and told Jesse to follow her to the backyard.

The two walked back to the brunette's room and Beca told Jesse about what Liam told her. She informed him about how Larry didn't leave any money for Chloe and how the credit card was only for payment, not withdrawal.

"I can't believe your uncle didn't leave any money for Chloe," Jesse said in disbelief.

"Believe it, Jess, I don't know why he was so hard on her. And what's driving me crazy is the whole limited credit card. But I am also thinking of one explanation."

"What is it?"

"He didn't leave money or jewelry with her so that she can't sell them and decide to leave him. Do you remember what Stacie said? She said that Chloe doesn't have money to help her family."

"I remember," Jesse said nodding. "How could your uncle leave Chloe's parents with no help?"

"I told you, I don't know my uncle. I barely saw him a couple of times. And what are those papers which are with another lawyer?"

"Maybe it's the papers that Chloe was searching for?" Jesse suggested.

"I am sure they are, he wanted to keep them away from her that's why he placed them with a different lawyer."

"There is a secret hidden somewhere. Did you try getting to Stacie?"

Beca shrugged. "I tried, but Stacie had something else in mind. She wants a relationship, and I don't want anything of that. I don't want to play her." She said sincerely.

"Can I ask you something?" Jesse questioned when he saw his best friend nod he continue. "How do you keep up with her?"

"Sometimes all I want is to slap her, but I don't have it in me. I can't bring myself to do it even if I could. You know Jesse, a person who isn't good shows people how perfect he is so that people would get close to him. So tell me why is Chloe doing the opposite? Why is she using all of that hate and rudeness in front of people? Did you ever ask yourself this question?"

"What are you trying to say?"

"What I am saying is I saw Chloe in more than one situation where no matter how hard she is, she was vulnerable. I'll never forget the nights she woke up when she was screaming about the dream of how my uncle was trying to kill her. Or when she didn't find what she was searching for in the bank. I'll never forget her face, how sad and hurt she looked, she was trying to hide it but I caught her, I could see it in her eyes." Beca said softly.

* * *

Before everybody knew it, it was dinner time and the three women were sitting in the Swanson's living room chatting away. "Thank you guys for coming," Jesse said happily. "Cheers." He said as he drank his cranberry juice. When he saw Chloe look at him confused he laughed. "Don't worry it's juice."

"I am so happy that you guys came, Especially you Chloe," Aubrey said with a grin.

"Thank you for inviting us, you have a lovely home," Stacie said politely as she looked around the living room.

"Well dinner is only ten minutes away, would you like a tour of the house?" The belly dancer suggested, she noticed how Beca was on her phone and how Chloe was silent.

"I'd love to, what do you think Chlo?" The nurse suggested.

"You guys should see the view from the terrace. It's breathtaking." Jesse said proudly.

"I'd like to see the view from the terrace if you don't mind," Chloe said shyly.

Beca was sitting beside Chloe on the couch, she smiled and looked at the redhead. "The view outside is amazing. Come on, let me show you." She said as she stood up and held her hand out for the redhead.

Chloe hesitated but took the brunette's hand and stood up. The tall brunette frowned at the sight but plastered a fake smile as Aubrey and herself also stood up and made their way upstairs while Beca ushered Chloe to the terrace. The redhead was in awe at the view, she could see the houses and lights across the city. She leaned over the railing as Beca stood very close beside her and mirrored Chloe's actions.

"I traveled a lot, but I've never seen something so beautiful as this view," Beca said softly.

Chloe smiled. "Do you think all these lights are houses?"

Beca nodded, "Of course." She replied.

"And there are people in it?" She asked softly not taking her eyes off of the view.

Beca chuckled. "Of course."

"And they are happy?" She asked as she thought of her family and how badly she misses them.

The short brunette shrugged. "Every person has their problems, burdens, and secrets, but I am sure that they have their happy moments."

"Moments?" Chloe asked as she was on the verge of tears. "We live this whole life for happy moments?"

"Yeah but these moments might be enough sometimes."

Chloe nodded in agreement with a smile. "You do have a point. But what if a person can't have these moments?"

"Then they are wasting their lives."

The widow sighed. "What if it's not a person's choice?"

"It is," Beca stated firmly as she turned her face to look at Chloe. "No matter what problems a person has. When a moment of happiness comes. They forget all about their problems." She said as they were both oblivious to the tall brunette who was watching the interaction silently and feeling the jealousy in her body, she then shook her head and left.

Beca then noticed Chloe shivering. "Are you cold?" She asked concerned.

Chloe nodded. "Yeah, it's a bit chilly out here." She said with a smile.

"Do you want to go inside?" Beca suggested, she saw Chloe nod but didn't move. "What?" She asked with a chuckle.

"Oh right." The redhead said as she noticed that she hasn't moved. They walked back inside with a smile on their face.

* * *

After dinner, the trio made their way back home and bid their goodnight, after changing into her nightwear, Chloe couldn't sleep she made her way to the cellar and choose a bottle of wine and went to the kitchen and grabbed a glass. She sighed as she sat on the couch and placed her legs on the table with a glass of wine in hand.

She started to think about how she really needed to get out more and do something productive. The redhead was in deep thought and didn't notice the short brunette enter the living room.

"Hey," Beca said softly. "Is everything okay?"

Chloe smiled and nodded. "Y-Yeah."

"C-Can I join you?" Beca asked hesitantly.

"Of course, grab a glass if you want."

"Can't you give me your glass?" The short brunette asked with a smirk.

Chloe giggled. "Are you always trying to annoy me?"

Beca shrugged. "Is it working?"

"Maybe," Chloe replied with a shrug as she passed her glass to Beca who sat beside her.

"Would you like to tell me what's going on?"

"I want to work in the wine factory."

"W-What?" Beca asked in shock. "Why?"

"Are you shocked?" Chloe asked raising her eyebrow.

"N-No but uh..." She trailed off, it was her chance to work with Chloe and get close to her and at the same time, it will give her a chance to keep an eye on the company. C-"Can I work with you too?"

* * *

 **A/N: Do you think Chloe will accept Beca working with her? What do you think of Bechloe till now? Tell me what you guys think.**


	16. Business woman

_"N-No but uh..." She trailed off, it was her chance to work with Chloe and get close to her and at the same time, it will give her a chance to keep an eye on the company. C-"Can I work with you too?"_

"Why?" Chloe asked curiously. "Why do you want to work with me?"

Beca shrugged. "I'll be productive too and it'll save me the time for searching for a job." She said lying. She just wanted some extra alone time with Chloe.

Chloe nodded. "I'll think about it." She said as she finished her glass. "Good night Beca." She said with a smile and turned to walk to the stairs.

"Chloe, wait," Beca said as she watched the redhead as she was about to take the first step. "Do you know how do they produce the wine?" She asked with a smirk.

The redhead didn't know the answer to that question but of course, she wasn't going to tell Beca that so she just continued her way to her room.

* * *

The next morning came and Liam had passed by and gave Chloe an envelope that had twenty thousand dollars along with her new credit card. She called her mother to check in on her and asked her if she could come over. Elizabeth agreed and told her daughter that she'd be there in an hour or so. Deciding to read more about wine and how they are made she went to the office and began to read.

True to her words, Elizabeth showed up with Luke and Eva about an hour later. Beca and Stacie were sitting in the living room when the doorbell rang. Beca sighed as she wanted to go to her room but Stacie stopped her as Elissa made her way to the door. "Do you want to go out for dinner tonight?"

"Tonight?" Beca asked tiredly. "I can't, I am really tired."

"Please? I'm paying."

"I really can't," Beca said apologetically.

Elissa entered the living room and cleared her throat. "Ms. Chloe's family is here."

"Let them in," Stacie said happily. When she saw Elizabeth and the Beale siblings she smiled. "Hey Mama B." She said as she hugged her tightly. "This is Beca, Larry's niece." She said introducing the brunette to the family.

Elizabeth shook Beca's hand politely along with the Beale siblings and sat on the couch, deciding to sit with them, Beca also went back to the couch she was sitting in.

"How's Papa B?"

Elizabeth sighed and shrugged. "He's been in a better place. Since he decided to sell the house and he has been in a very bad mood." Luke and Eve looked at each other and hoped that their mother won't talk about it because they know Chloe doesn't like it when strangers like Beca know what her family is going through.

"Where's Chloe?" Luke asked changing the subject.

"She's here, I'll go get her." Beca offered as she made her way to the office.

Back in the office, Chloe heard Beca's voice calling her name along with the brunette's footsteps getting closer to the office, she quickly turned the computer away so it was facing the mirror and grabbed the phone that was placed beside the desk to act as if she was on the phone. "Yeah, mom?" She pretended as if Elizabeth was on the other line when she saw Beca by the door she spoke again. "Just hold on a second, please. What is it?" She asked the brunette.

"Oh, are you on the phone?" Beca played along.

Chloe nodded, "Yeah, are you here to know the answer?" She asked with a smirk.

"What answer?" Beca asked confused.

"How do we produce wine." _I'll show you know how much I know. Thank you, Google._ Chloe thought as she was waiting for the brunette's reply.

Beca nodded, "Yes of course. What's the answer?" She then looked through the mirror and stifled a laugh when she saw that the redhead was searching for wine production.

"They get the grapes," Chloe started as she tried to remember the steps. "And then they vaporize it and then they..." she trailed off, not remembering the next step. Then she remembered that the phone was in her hand. To take herself out of the situation she continued with her act. "Oh mom, sorry I took too long. I'm waiting for you." She said as she hung up. And then looked at Beca. "Sorry, it seems we might have to continue our conversation some other time."

Beca nodded with a smirk. _Let's see if I can embarrass her._ "Your mom right? And she's on her way as you were talking to her on the phone?"

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Yes."

"Weird, because I was just in the living room with her and I came to get you." The brunette then laughed. "Weird things happen to people." She said while she shook her head.

Knowing that she got caught. Chloe began to walk only to be stopped by Beca who stood in front of her. "Is there something else?" Chloe asked in a low whisper as her eyes drifted to the brunette's lips. _Eyes up Chloe, stop looking at her lips! You are supposed to hate her!_ Chloe said to herself.

Beca nodded and turned Chloe towards the mirror, standing behind her closely, she then placed her fingers under Chloe's chin lifted Chloe's gaze to the mirror. "You forgot to close the screen," She said in a low voice near Chloe's ear. "And they brewing it not vaporize it." She said with a smirk as she noticed the redhead's eyes widen in surprise. _Yeah, I won._ she thought as she left the office. Chloe took a deep breath and made her way to the living room.

* * *

Chloe and Elizabeth made their way into the redhead's room, as soon as the door closed. Chloe hugged the older redhead tightly as tears started to fall from her eyes. "I missed you mom."

Elizabeth smiled through the tears. "I missed you too so much sweety. How are you?"

Chloe pulled back from the hug. "I'm okay, h-how is daddy?"

Mama B sighed sadly. "H-He's okay too."

"Is he taking care of himself?"

Elizabeth shook her head. "He isn't sleeping well and he's smoking a lot."

The widow shook her head and made her way to the drawer, she took out the envelope that Liam got her and sat back beside her mother. "Here mom," She said as she gave it to her mother. "

"What is this Chloe?" Elizabeth asked curiously.

"Inside this envelope is twenty thousand dollars, keep them with you. Eve and Luke might need some cash."

The older redhead shook her head and gave the envelope back to her daughter. "I can't, your father will kill me if he saw this amount of money in cash with me."

"Then how were you going to give the money to dad for him not to sell the house?"

"We need time Chloe, we told him that Eve will take a loan and we said that luke's old company will give him his rest of the salary. But again, we need time and I can't keep this amount at home." When she saw that Chloe's face fell, she sighed. "When is this war between you and your father is going to end? Why don't you come over and visit him?" Elizabeth suggested. "He's dying to see you."

Chloe gave her mother a small smile. "If he really missed me he would have come the day Larry died." _I miss him so much._ "No mom, dad doesn't want to see me." She said on the verge of tears.

"Don't say that Chloe, at the end you will have to fix things with him. At some point you two have to stop being stubborn, the both of you are losing valuable time together, the years that are passing will not come back."

Chloe said nothing but wiped the tears that continued to fall.

After the Beale's leaving, Chloe went back to her room and leaving Stacie and Beca in the living all alone. "So are we still on for tonight?" Stacie asked sweetly. "Let's say eight thirty?"

"Is Chloe going with us?"

Stacie giggled. "Of course, she'll say no."

 _Damn it. I want Chloe to be there._ "Okay, sure." She said with a fake smile.

* * *

Before they knew it, Beca and Stacie were at the restaurant they dined in last time. Stacie could see that the short brunette was in deep thought. "What's going on up there?" Stacie asked as she pointed at Beca's head.

"Nothing," Beca replied shaking her head. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Stacie said as she focused on the salad.

"Was Chloe able to help her family?" Beca asked carefully knowing Stacie doesn't like to speak a lot about Chloe.

The nurse shook her head. "Mama B refused to take the money, she was scared to carry that amount with her and besides she is waiting for Luke and Eve to tell their father that they will take a loan or something."

"Why would they do such a thing?" Beca asked in confusion.

"Because if he knows that the money is from Chloe, he won't take them."

"Oh wow," Beca stated in shock, "It's that bad between them?"

"Yeah," The tall brunette stated sadly. "It's that bad."

"Did you know that Chloe's father used to work for Larry?"

"Of course I did Beca." Stacie snapped. "Larry saw Chloe there. Are we going to spend the whole night talking about Chloe?" She asked with a hint of anger.

 _Shit, she's angry._ Beca thought as she smiled. "Let's change the subject then. What do you want to talk about?"

"You," Stacie said with a grin. "I want to talk about you. Tell me, why do you never work?"

Beca shrugged. "Because I never needed to work."

"Larry was that generous with you?" Stacie asked with a giggle.

 _If only you knew that I own everything._ Beca thought as she faked a smile and nodded.

"And you didn't go to college?"

Beca nodded. "I did. I am an Agricultural engineer." Beca had studied as an engineer because she promised her father that she would. But she never found a reason to work since she has a lot of money.

* * *

Back at the mansion, Chloe was looking around the housemaid's room, she was making sure everything was in order when Melissa's daughter Sarah came in. "Would you like anything, Ms. Beale?"

Chloe shook her head. "Why are you here?"

"I came to fix the room so mom and I can sleep."

"No, don't fix anything," Chloe said softly. "Sleep in one of the rooms in the house, the room is in no condition for you to stay in."

"R-Really?" Sarah asked happily. The redhead nodded and smiled. "Thank you so much, I will go inform my mother." She said as she practically ran out of the room, causing Chloe to giggle.

The redhead walked out of the room and was making her way back to the mansion when she saw Jacob hiding something behind his back. She frowned and made her way to the little boy. "What did you hide there little man?" She asked with a smile.

"N-Nothing." The boy replied nervously. Chloe gave him a raised eyebrow look and he sighed. "A bottle of water."

"Why are you hiding it then?" The redhead asked curiously.

"Because mom isn't allowing me to drink water and she says I drink a lot and that results in me in going to the bathroom a lot."

Chloe smiled and placed her hand on the boy's shoulder. "You tell your mommy that Chloe allowed me to drink water, okay?"

Jacob grinned. "Can I also tell her that you told me not to study?" He asked hopefully.

The redhead giggled. "She already hates, so yes tell her I told you not to study. But just for tonight."

"Thank you, Chloe!" The boy said as he hugged her tightly.

Chloe smiled and hugged him back. "You are welcome little man, now go. It's getting cold." She said as she pulled back from the hug and watched as the boy was running to the house. She shook her head and went back to her room, she looked at the clock as it was nearing ten PM, she sighed and looked throughout the window waiting for the two brunettes to come back.

It took the two brunette's about half an hour to arrive and as soon as Chloe spotted them she sat on her bed and exhaled a breath in relief. "What's wrong with me?" She asked herself. "I can't develop feelings for her." She then said as she buried her face in her hands.

Since she thought about working, she was hesitant, but when she saw Beca and Stacie walking together she decided to go for it because it will give her time to stay away from the house, away from everyone.

* * *

The next morning, Chloe informed Liam to let everybody in the company know that she will be arriving the next day. Upon hearing this Stacie frowned, she couldn't believe that her best friend, who hasn't worked a day in her life was going to run a multimillion dollar wine company.

"Chlo, you can't be serious!" The nurse exclaimed when Chloe told her about her deciding to work.

"Why not?!" Chloe exclaimed back.

"Do you even know how to ruin a company?!"

Chloe rolled her eyes, "How hard will it be to run a company? The factory produces wine, and I am sure there's a distribution office for it, all I need to know is to whom we sell, and how much..." she then trailed off for a few seconds. "And how many types of wine do we produce." She then looked at Stacie who was rolling her eyes. "Or that doesn't matter?" She then shrugged.

"She's gone mad," Stacie muttered under her breath as she watched Chloe lay on the bed and talk to herself.

* * *

About half an hour later, Chloe was in Elissa's room watching the workers do their job. A few seconds later a smiling Beca entered. "Good morning." The brunette said happily.

"Morning." Came Chloe's reply.

Beca pouted. "What's wrong? I know people in the who laugh, smile and are thankful for living a new day and nobody wants to kill them."

"That's what you say to yourself when you wake up?" Chloe asked smirking.

"Not at all, because well no one wants to kill me." She said standing in front of Chloe.

"Well, now there is," Chloe said as she walked closer to the brunette. _Why could I be falling for her?_

"You are energetic this morning, what's up?" She then looked around the room and nodded. "Looks like the guys are doing a good job."

Chloe smiled proudly. "Yes, it's going very well."

"And I take it no one of the workers ran away? Killed himself?" She asked winking.

"Not yet," Chloe said smiling.

"I noticed." The short brunette said softly. "Looks like the boys have a lot of patience."

"I am the one who has patience here because there are a few people who should have left a long time ago." Meaning the short brunette. "But some people won't take a hint," Chloe said playfully.

Beca nodded and got even closer to Chloe. "You know, you have to be careful because those people who didn't run away will do whatever it takes to get what they want." _And I want you._ Beca thought as she continued. "And you have to watch your back from such personalities because they are stubborn and if they wanted to know something or have their mind set on something, they will do it."

The widow smiled. "Like re-educating people for example?"

Beca nodded. "And to make them apologize as well." She said as she began to leave but stopped but before she could speak, Alex entered the room.

"You asked for me, Ms. Beale?" The driver asked politely.

"Yeah, tomorrow try to drop Jacob early to school, I need you to drive me to..." She trailed off as she remembered that Beca is in the room and she doesn't want Beca to know that she will be going to the office. "To a place."

"Of course Ms. Beale." He said as he left the room.

"How do you take it upon yourself and take one of my cars?" Beca asked as she walked closer to the redhead.

"W-What?" Chloe asked confused.

"My uncle left the cars to me, so you should ask me for permission."

"Oh really?" Chloe inquired.

"Really," The short brunette challenged.

"You are someone who is really annoying," Chloe said as she turned her back to walk away but only to be grabbed by the arm by Beca, making them impossibly close.

"And you are rude. You can take the car."

"I was going to take it anyways."

Beca nodded, "I know, that's why I said you can take it." Beca said as she didn't let go of Chloe's arm. "Where are you going tomorrow?"

"I am going to work," Chloe stated.

"Really? What are you working?"

"Businesswoman."

Beca laughed. "A what now?"

"A woman who has a business what do they call her? A businesswoman."

The short brunette nodded in understanding. "Of course." She said sarcastically. "So you're going to the wine factory?"

"Yeah,"

"Good, so we are going tomorrow together."

"W-What? I never gave you my permission to work at my factory."

Beca nodded and already had a plan in mind. "I know, but they called me and told me that they need a new engineering because the old left the factory."

"Do you know if I see you tomorrow roaming around the factory what I will do to you?" Chloe said in a threating voice.

"What will you do?"

"I will fire you and humiliate you in front of everyone." She said with so much determination. She wanted to go to the factory so she can be away from Beca, and now she needs a way to stop Beca from going.

"Are you threatening me?" Beca asked with a smile.

"I am threatening you," Chloe said in a low voice as she looked into Beca's eyes.

Due to their closeness, Beca's eyes drifted to Chloe's lips for a few seconds and then back to the blue eyes that belong to the redhead, she then noticed that Chloe's gaze also was on her lips. _What are you doing Beca!_ Her brain screamed as she started to lean in. Surprisingly, Chloe closed her eyes and also started to lean in.

* * *

 **A/N: Opps.. I guess that is one hell of a cliffhanger right? Tell me what you guys think.**


	17. Diabetes And A Doctor?

_Due to their closeness, Beca's eyes drifted to Chloe's lips for a few seconds and then back to the blue eyes that belong to the redhead, she then noticed that Chloe's gaze also was on her lips. What are you doing Beca! Her brain screamed as she started to lean in. Surprisingly, Chloe closed her eyes and also started to lean in._

 _Chloe pull back!_ Was all the redhead could think to herself as she felt Beca's nose brushed her own. _I can't fall for you Beca. I can't._

But as soon as their lips touched, Elissa entered the room. "Ms. Chloe," She said not realizing what she disturbed. "Ms. Stacie is asking for you."

Chloe pulled back breathlessly, she was in shock, the redhead couldn't believe that she was going to kiss Beca. She nodding quietly and took a glance at Beca who was looking at her with what the redhead thought disappointment.

 _Why am I acting this way towards the person I hate?_ Beca thought as she watched the redhead leave the room. _Am I falling for her?_ She asked herself as she shook her head trying to not think about it.

Chloe ran to her room, passing Stacie in the living room. The tall brunette frowned and followed her best friend. "Chloe? What's wrong?" She asked confused.

"N-nothing's wrong!" She blurted out.

"I called your name twice and you didn't answer me, again, what's wrong Chlo?"

"I don't want to stay in this house anymore." She said in a low voice as her thoughts took her back to Beca.

Stacie raised her eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"I can't stand to live here anymore."

The tall brunette didn't say anything. She just eyed her best friend for a few moments thinking what could possibly happen to make Chloe say that. A few minutes later, Elissa knocked on the redhead's bedroom door and informed her that Luke has arrived. Frowning at why her brother is here, Chloe nodded and made her way to the living room.

* * *

Back in the backyard, Beca took out her phone and dialed Jesse's number, she was also confused about what almost happened with the widow. "Jesse, where are you?" She asked as soon as her best friend picked up the phone. "I need to talk to you."

 _"I am going to finish a couple of things I have to do, is something wrong?_ _"_ Her best friend asked worriedly.

"Finish them, and we will grab lunch together, I need to go see Liam."

 _"You are worrying me Beca, what's going on?"_

"Nothing's wrong," Beca said with a sigh. "I just need to talk to you."

 _"Okay, as soon as you are done with Liam call me. We will meet up."_

"Sure, see you soon." She said as she hung up and exhaled a breath. _What was I thinking? This is so wrong._ She thought as she made her way to the car.

About twenty minutes later, Beca entered Liam's office, they discussed how Beca should go earlier and talk to the manager who works in the factory just to put everyone on what's going to happen, and how the brunette should make sure that Chloe isn't messing up with work since she doesn't know anything about the industry.

After finishing up, she went and met up with Jesse at one of the restaurants in New York. "What's wrong Jesse?" She asked as she noticed how her best friend was deep in thought.

Jesse sighed and shook his head. "I'm worried about you."

"Don't lie to me Jesse, are you and Aubrey having problems?"

The brunette man sighed. "We are here to talk about you Becs,"

"Did you ever think of the possibility to let her go back to her work while you are still married?"

Jesse frowned. "I can't even think about it."

"Why?"

"I can't imagine how men are looking at her while she's dancing... How they are eye-ing her!"

"Buddy, listen to me. If Aubrey is walking down the street, men will look at her, and if she is working, men will also look at her."

"When she's dancing, it's different Beca. I can't let it happen, but at the same time, I can't let her walk out of the house. I don't know if I can continue my life without her." He said with a sad voice. "Yesterday, I came home to find her dancing while she was wearing her old belly dance dress. I couldn't keep my eyes off of her Beca. Do you know how long it's been since I've seen her dance?" Jesse said as he shook his head. "She looked like the Aubrey I first met, the eyes that I fell in love with, I saw them yesterday. It really has been a long time since I've seen her like this."

Beca looked at her best friend with sad eyes. She knew how hard is it for Aubrey to leave the job she loved but on the other hand, she couldn't help it to see her best friend so broken. "Jesse, Aubrey isn't happy. She feels like she is not living anymore."

Jesse nodded. "I know. The one who was dancing yesterday isn't the same one I am living with. Aubrey now is living just for the sake of Mark. Can't you see Beca? I know she's hurt but I am not saying anything about it. But I can't Beca, I can't let her dance again. What will people say?"

"Why do you care about what people think Jesse?!" Beca exclaimed. "What will people do to you if your wife left you? Will they help you?"

"Look Beca, I know how you think and I know you think that I am a closed-minded guy, but put yourself in my shoes, if your wife wanted to dance what will you do?"

"If I loved her while she was still a dancer, why would I be embarrassed that she _is_ still dancing?" Beca replied. "You loved her while she was a dancer, you loved Aubrey because she dances, and she is Aubrey because she dances. Think of it this way, if you stopped her from dancing, you are living with the Aubrey that doesn't dance, in other words, she is a different person."

"I already understand what you said, but I can't Beca. I can't let her leave the house and I can't let her go back to belly dancing and I can't also see her hurting!"

Beca sighed. "I don't know what to tell you."

"Anyways, how are you?" He asked changing the subject.

"I wish I never stayed here Jesse. I want to go back to Canada, to my house, to my bed, I want to feel relaxed. Things with Chloe are still complicated, I don't understand what happened in the house. Why is she like this Jesse? Why is she so such a complex person?"

* * *

Back at the mansion, Chloe hugged Luke as she sat beside him. "What's wrong? You never visit me without your Eve."

Luke sighed. "Dad figured that we were here with mom yesterday."

"W-What? How?!" Chloe asked shocked.

 **Flashback.**

 _After driving back from the mansion, Luke, Eve and Elizabeth were entering their house when they saw Papa B sitting in the living room and his face was red. "Where were you?" He asked as soon as the trio joined him in the living room._

 _"I was at work." Eve tried to lie._

 _"Really?" Papa B asked. "That's why when I called your office they told me you took a day off huh?" Then he turned to Luke and Elizabeth. "What about you guys?"_

 _"W-W-We were..." Luke trailed off.  
_

 _"You went to Chloe's didn't you? You asked her for money?" Papa B asked accusingly. "Listen to me the three of you. If you take even one cent from Chloe, you'll all see something you won't like. Am I clear? I don't want anything from her!" He yelled in anger. "I don't want that bastard's money! Let her keep them!" He said as he left the living room and stormed out of the house._

 **End of flashback.**

"How are we going to help him then?" Chloe asked in a sad voice. She knew her father was angry and disappointed with her... _It's been eight years._ She sighed sadly. "Let Eve ask if she can take a loan from the bank, I'll pay for it."

Luke sighed sadly. "But Chlo, Eve's salary is low."

"Whatever she can get, I'll help. And I'll give you some money to say that it's your last salary. I can't leave him in this state." The widow said sadly. She then took out the envelope of money she had tucked in her back pocket. "Here," She said passing it to her brother. "You are not working, you need the money."

The brother shook his head. "I-I can't." He said in hesitance.

"Why not?" Chloe asked curiously.

"If dad knows that I took money from you he'll..." He trailed off sadly.

Chloe was hurt. Even her brother didn't want to take money from her. "So you take from Eve, but you don't take from me?" She asked not hiding the amount of hurt and disappointment in her voice.

Feeling bad, Luke sighed. "I'm sorry sis, I'll take them." Then he kissed her forehead. "Thank you, sis."

"You're thanking me because I gave you money?" She asked in a soft, sad voice.

Luke shook his head. "I'm thanking you because you just reminded me of the old Chloe." He said with a sad smile as he stood up from where he was seated. "I need to go, take care and keep your phone on will you? It's always off."

Chloe smiled at the memory of Beca throwing her phone but then shook her head. "I lost it,"

"Then I'll call Stacie or the house. I love you." He said as he kissed her cheek and left.

* * *

It was dinner time when Beca, Stacie, and Chloe were gathered around the table to eat. Stacie could see the stolen glances between the redhead and the short brunette, and she was getting jealous. Clearing her throat she decided to break the silence. "What do you think if we went out to for a drink after dinner?" She suggested to the two.

"No!" Beca and Chloe said rather quickly as they looked at each other.

Stacie looked at them with a raised eyebrow. "Why not?"

Beca took a sip of her wine and spoke. "I'm really tired, I want to go sleep." She said as she looked at Chloe.

"Y-Yeah, me too," Chloe said nervously. "I have to wake up early and go to work."

"You still want to go to work?" Beca asked the redhead.

"Of course," Chloe replied softly.

Stacie scoffed. "Leave her be Beca, we will hang out while she's there." She then said with a smile.

Choosing to ignore what the tall brunette said, Beca spoke again. "Do you want me to talk to Liam to go with you and introduce you to the employees?"

"Why? I can meet them myself."

Beca shrugged. "We all know how good you are at meeting new people." She said with a smirk.

All of a sudden, a scream was heard causing all three heads to whip their heads in the direction of the voice. "MS. CHLOE! MS. BECA! HELP!" Elissa's voice came through the mansion. Chloe stood up and ran quickly to the room, followed by Beca and Stacie. Chloe entered first to find Jacob laying on the bed, fainted as Elissa was sobbing. "Ms. Chloe please!"

"Move Elissa, move!" Chloe pushed the housemaid away as she kneeled beside the boy.

"JACOB! PLEASE WAKE UP!" Elissa screamed as Beca held the housemaids and watched Chloe turn the little boy to his side and placing a pillow under his head. The redhead placed her finger on Jacob's wrist as she tried to feel the heartbeat.

"He wasn't eating well! I had a feeling someone was wrong." The housemaid said crying.

"ELISSA CALM DOWN LET ME FEEL HIS HEARTBEAT!" Chloe said in a loud voice.

"Did you take him to see a doctor?" Beca suggested worriedly.

"Maybe he fainted because he wasn't eating well, calm down Elissa," Stacie said in a calming voice.

"Stacie, tell Alex to get the car ready, we need to take him to the hospital." The redhead demanded, Stacie nodded and left the room running. The redhead then looked at Elissa. "He's breathing, it's going to be okay."

"WHY DID HE FAINT? PLEASE TELL ME!" Elissa begged.

"Did he enter the bathroom a lot?" The widow asked as she started diagnosing the boy.

Beca stood there in awe as she watched Chloe ask questions.

"Yes," Came out Elissa's reply.

"He told me you weren't allowing him to drink water," Chloe recalled the small chat she had with the boy.

Elissa nodded. "He was drinking a lot of water,"

"Was his mouth dry?" Chloe asked again. _Please God, don't let it be diabetes._

"Yes, all the time."

Melissa came in with a glass of water in hand. "Ms. Chloe, I got you this."

"Give me," She said as she reached her hand out to take the glass. "Is this only water?"

Melissa shook her head. "It's water and sugar."

Chloe handed the glass back. "Are you crazy?" She then looked at Beca. "Beca, let's go to the car."

 _How does she know all this?_ Beca thought as she nodded and carried the little boy in her arms and they all made their way downstairs. _Could she have this much knowledge in medicine?_ Beca thought as she was making her way down the stairs. They stood outside waiting for the car to come, Beca and Chloe stood side by side. "Where's Alex?!" Beca asked in anger and frustration.

"He's getting the car around. Is he still out of it?" Stacie asked as she looked at the boy.

"He's barely awake, we need to get him admitted quickly," Chloe said in a panic.

Beca then looked at Chloe and whispered. "What is it? What are you thinking Chloe?"

The redhead looked at Beca with sad eyes. "Diabetes," she said in a low voice.

Beca closed her eyes tightly as the words came out from the redhead's mouth. She then opened them again to find Chloe looking at her in panic.

* * *

About ten minutes later, Beca, Chloe, and Elissa rushed through the hospital doors, as soon as a nurse approached them, Chloe informed the nurse that she thinks the boy has diabetes. So there they were in the waiting room of the hospital as they were pacing around, hoping that the doctor would arrive. Within half an hour, a male doctor came out of the room. The housemaid's head snapped as they all walked to him. "What is it, doctor?" Beca asked in concern.

"Are you the parents?" He asked glancing between Beca and Chloe, assuming they were together.

"No," They both replied.

"I'm his mother, what is it doctor?"

The male doctor nodded and looked at the redhead. "It's like you expected." He then turned to Elissa. "Your son has diabetes."

"What?" Elissa said on the verge of tears. "How could a ten-year-old boy have diabetes?!" She asked as she sobbed. Beca placed her arm around the housemaid in attempt to calm her down.

"Diabetes type A?" Chloe asked the doctor causing Beca's head to turn to her direction. _How does she know all this!?_ Beca's brain shouted.

The male doctor nodded. "It is indeed typed A, we should start with insulin right away."

Chloe's hand flew to her mouth as she tried to choke a gasp. _He's only a little kid, this is so unfair._ She thought, not noticing how Beca was still looking at her. After Elissa insisted that the two women should go home because Jacob was spending the night at the hospital, Chloe took Beca's phone and informed Stacie about everything. After hanging up, Beca and Chloe made their way to the elevator in silence.

Informing them that they reached the ground floor, they started to walk towards the exit but a voice stopped them. "Chloe?" A young male doctor said. "Chloe Beale?" He asked again.

When she saw that Chloe isn't replying Beca answered. "Yeah, she's Chloe Beale." _Who is this guy?_ She thought as jealousy started to run through her body.

"It's me, Max."

"Oh yes, Max. I remembered you." Chloe said with a polite smile. "How are you?"

"I'm good," Then he looked at Beca and then back to the redhead. "Your wife?" He said pointing at Beca.

"No," They both said again in unison.

"We're friends, I'm Beca Mitchell." She introduced herself as she shook the doctor's hand.

"Max Smith, I am an old friend of Chloe." The doctor replied with a smile.

"In school?" The short brunette asked.

"No, in college," Max said non-chantilly causing Beca's eyes to widen. _College? Was Chloe in college?_ She thought. "How are you, Chloe? What are you doing here?"

Chloe gave Max a small smile. "A woman who works for me has a ten-year-old kid with diabetes."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, what's his name? I'll check on him."

"Jacob..." Chloe trailed off not knowing the boys family name.

"Jacob Clark," Beca replied for the redhead causing Chloe's head to turn to Beca.

"I'll check on him right away, did you continue studying medicine or no?" Max inquired.

 _What the? I can't believe this. Medicine? So That's how Chloe knew how to handle Jacob._ Beca thought as she looked at the redhead who was also looking at her with wide eyes.

"No," Chloe replied softly.

"That's a shame, you -" Max was cut off when Beca spoke again.

"We have to get going." She said as she placed her hand on Chloe's back. "It was nice meeting you." She said as they started to walk towards the exit.

As they were going back home, Beca and Chloe kept stealing glances at each other.

 _Now Beca will start to ask me if I was a medical student, I can't have her know what happened._ Chloe thought as she looked out the window.

 _You are a complicated person Chloe, and I want to know what's your story._ Beca thought as she looked at the redhead.

* * *

As soon as the car parked, Chloe walked straight towards the cellar to grab a bottle of wine and a glass because she wanted to go sit in her favorite place alone. The place where she felt safe, the place where Larry couldn't reach her. Everytime Chloe was sad or wanted to be alone, she would go there. Beca looked at her as she walked away. Sighing, she went to her room and noticed that Chloe's room was still empty. A few moments later, Chloe walked out of the mansion, Beca saw her and decided to go after her.

As soon as she walked out of her room she was stopped by Stacie. "Beca," She said with a smile.

"Hey, Stacie."

"I wanted to check on Chloe but she wasn't in her room, so I thought I'd ask you what happened." She came up with an excuse, Stacie just wanted to be with Beca. "Are you going somewhere?" She asked as she noticed Beca's gaze was not on her.

Beca sighed. "Chloe went out?"

Stacie's smile fell. "Yeah, it's normal"

"It's eleven PM, where could she be going?" Beca asked worriedly.

"She goes and sits in the forest at the end of the backyard," Stacie replied in annoyance.

"Alone?" The short brunette asked in shock.

"She's used to it." Stacie shrugged.

"What if something happened?"

"What could happen? Besides she doesn't go that far!" The tall brunette snapped at Beca.

Beca looked at Stacie and then at where Chloe walked. "I'm going to follow her."

"Why!?"

"Because I won't be able to sleep if I didn't know where she is." She said as she left the tall brunette all alone and followed Chloe's way.

Stacie stood there dumbfounded as she was on the verge of tears. _why must Chloe get everything that I want!_ The nurse's thoughts shouted in her mind.

Beca was running through the backyard, trying to find Chloe. After a bit of walking, she found the redhead sitting on the ground and leaning against the tree as she had a glass of wine in her hand and looked like she was in deep thought. Beca sighed in relief as she walked towards the redhead.

Chloe's head snapped when she saw a movement beside her. "What are you doing here?" She asked the brunette in shock.

* * *

 **A/N: We learned something new about Chloe! What do you think about this chapter? Loving the reviews. Thank you so much.**


	18. Sunrise and smiles

_Beca was running through the backyard, trying to find Chloe. After a bit of walking, she found the redhead sitting on the ground and leaning against the tree as she had a glass of wine in her hand and looked like she was in deep thought. Beca sighed in relief as she walked towards the redhead._

 _Chloe's head snapped when she saw a movement beside her. "What are you doing here?" She asked the brunette in shock._

"I got worried about you going out at this time of night," Beca said softly.

"You don't have to, I'm not a child," Chloe said as she took a sip of her wine and looked at the sky which was filled with stars.

Beca sighed. "May I sit down?" She asked for permission.

"No." Came Chloe's flat reply.

Choosing to ignore the redhead, Beca sat down beside Chloe as she leaned her back against the tree. "Thank you." She said with a grin.

"You are impossible you know that?" Chloe asked with a smirk.

Beca chose not to reply. She picked up the bottle and nodded. "Wow, 1994, that's an old bottle. Can I drink?"

Chloe shrugged. "I only got one glass so no." She said as she brought the glass to her lips, but before she could take a sip, Beca took the glass from her and took a sip. "Thank you." She said again.

Chloe sighed and rubbed her hand on her leg. _Why is she here?_ She thought as Beca spoke again. "It's nice out here." She said as she looked around, it was a chilly night, the stars were all in the dark blue sky. The sound of the crickets softly chirping through the forest.

"When I want to be alone, I always come here." The redhead said softly.

"Is Jacob going to be okay?" Beca asked in a sad voice.

Chloe nodded. "He will, but he'll have to take insulin injections throughout his life. The problem is, he is still young and the healthy food that helps him to be healthy he needs might not be able to eat it unless he takes the injection." The widow explained in a sad voice, she wouldn't wish illness on anyone.

"Does Elissa know all of this?" Beca asked as Chloe took the glass from the brunette and twirled it a bit.

"I told Stacie to teach Elissa everything." She said taking a sip. "How can she inject him, how can she measure the blood also what do in cases if low or high sugar and I also told her to give Elissa a list of food so that she knows what to feed him."

 _Wow, she knows a lot._ Beca said to herself as she kept looking at Chloe. "Why don't you teach Elissa? She said as she took the glass again.

Chloe sighed sadly."Because I don't like to teach anyone." _But I want too... I want to be a doctor again._

Beca looked at the redhead with admiration in her eyes. "I don't know what would have happened if you weren't in that room." The short brunette stated, she was hoping to get more information about what happened at the hospital. "They almost gave him water mixed with sugar." She recalled how Melissa got him the glass.

The redhead sighed. "He'll suffer for most of his life." The widow said in sadness.

Beca nodded her head. "The good thing is that he is still alive. I'm relieved that he doesn't have an illness which doesn't have a medicine."

Chloe wiped a single tear that has fallen on her cheek. "That's true."

"Y-You were studying medicine?" Beca asked in hesitance.

The redhead nodded. "Yes," _It was my dream_. She thought quietly.

"And why did you quit?"

Turning her gaze to the night sky, Chloe replied. "Because I got married."

Not convinced by the answer, Beca sighed as she spoke again. "Which year were you in?"

"Fifth."

"Fifth?!" Beca exclaimed in shock. "You were in your fifth year of medicine and you left?!"

"My dad was waiting for the moment I graduate. He wanted to throw me a huge party." She said with a smile as she remembered how proud her father was of her. "He wanted to invite everybody we knew." She laughed softly. "And then I got married."

"Is that the reason why he is upset with you?" The short brunette asked.

"Dad isn't upset with me, he considers me dead." She said with hurt and sadness.

"But here's the thing, if you quit your studies and get married, it is not the end of the world."

"If they loved their partner." She then looked at Beca. "They would quit if they married the person they love. Not if they married someone like Larry." Chloe stated in a hint of anger in her voice.

"You didn't love my uncle?" Beca inquired.

Deciding not to answer, the redhead sighed. "What are you doing here Beca?"

"W-What do you mean?"

"Why are you still living here? Why didn't you go and live with your aunts? What do you want from me Beca?"

"I don't want anything from you," Beca said shrugging.

"Sometimes I feel like you want to hurt me. But I won't let you Beca."

"Woah, hold up. I want to hurt you?"

"Yes, you always ask and you want to know what happened, but you can't know everything."

Beca nodded. "Is there something I need to know?"

"No Beca, there isn't." She said as she looked back again at the sky. "Stacie told me that you are divorced." She stated after a few moments of silence.

"That is true." The short brunette nodded as she looked at the grass.

"Do you have any kids?" Chloe asked after a few moments of silence.

Beca sighed and shook her head. "No, I don't. I couldn't."

"Why?" Chloe asked confused.

"We were married for a year," Beca said shrugging.

"Why?" Chloe asked with a laugh. "She couldn't stand you anymore?" Not realizing what she said, Beca's heart broke at the redhead's words.

 _If only you knew._ "Yeah..." She said quietly. "She couldn't stand me anymore."

"Do you love her?"

"I _used_ to love her," Beca said with determination.

Sensing that she has upset the brunette, she changed the subject. "You know why I come and sit here? So I can watch the sun rising. Sometimes the sun rises late, and I say to myself that it wouldn't uprise but then it does."

"And why wouldn't it rise?"

Chloe shrugged. "If you saw how the sun was setting, how shy, scared and lonely it was, you'll say to yourself the same thing. But it rises again and it's always more vibrant, more warm and strong." She said softly.

Beca smiled warmly. "Are you saying these stuff to make me feel better? Because you think you brought up some disturbing topics in my life?"

"Nope, not at all," Chloe said lying. She would never admit it to the brunette.

"Tell me, Chloe, what are you planning on doing with your life?"

Chloe shrugged. "The first thing I want to do is sell everything."

"Everything? Why?" Beca asked confused.

"So that I could make a hill out of money." She said with a smirk.

"Hill?" Beca laughed. "If you sell everything you'll make a mountain of money."

"Even better, because I want to burn them."

"Why?" Beca asked the redhead.

"Because I want to see how all of Larry's hard work is going to waist," Chloe said in a low and angry voice.

"But why?" The short brunette asked as she raised her eyebrow. She knew that Chloe wanted to sell everything, but she never knew why. "You can give the money to charity."

"I don't want anybody to gain the use of the money because if they did, the will pray to god to let Larry's soul rest in peace. And I don't want that."

Beca's eye's widened. "Woah, I always thought deep down you'd have at least one gram of human emotion."

"I don't have any emotions."

"Yeah, now I know that you don't have any kind of feelings or emotions. I understand that you don't love Larry and that you always fight but it's not acceptable that you'd speak of him in such a way."

Chloe sighed. "I came here to sit alone, not to be lectured." She said as she passed the glass to Beca. "I'm going back to my room." She said as she was about to stand up but Beca stopped her.

"Stay, you came here to relax, I'll go," Beca said as she started to get up but then felt Chloe's hand on her thigh.

"Beca, stay. Please." She said in such vulnerable voice that it broke Beca's heart. "Don't leave me alone. I don't want to be alone. Stay." She pleaded, she then shivered from the sudden wind that occurred.

"Are you cold?" Beca asked concerned.

Chloe nodded. "A lot."

Beca then removed the hoodie she was wearing and gave it to Chloe so she gets warm. "Thank you Beca," She said quietly. They looked at each other and then back at the moon as after a few moments of silence Beca sighed and opened her arms. "You're still cold, come here."

"N-No it's o-okay," Chloe said hesitance.

"Chloe, come here," Beca demanded softly. Chloe nodded and placed her legs on top of Beca's thighs and rested her head on Beca's chest. The brunette smiled and wrapped her arms tightly around Chloe.

* * *

Unbeknownst to Beca and Chloe, Stacie was tossing and turning in her bed, she was furious and jealous of how Beca and Chloe were together. _What are they doing? Could Beca have feelings for Chloe? And what about Chloe, she told me not to get close to Beca because she is related to Larry and now she's with her? What a hypocrite._ She thought as she jumped from her bed and ran to Chloe's room to see if they came back, when she entered and didn't find the redhead, Stacie balled her fists and slammed Chloe's bed. _No! She can't have Beca!_ Her brain yelled inside her head as she went back to her room and slamming the door behind her.

* * *

The next morning, Chloe and Beca were asleep in the same position they last sat in. Beca had her arm wrapped around Chloe, holding her tightly. The brunette was the first to open her eyes, she smiled as she saw Chloe asleep in her arms. _She looks so peaceful, so calm. What happened to you, Chloe? What turned you into this cold-hearted woman?_ She thought as her lips brushed the top of the widows head.

Chloe opened her eyes and looked up at Beca and gave her a smile as she straightened her back against the tree. _It feels so good to be in her arms._ She said as she looked around and saw that the sun has already risen. "You slept?" The widow asked softly, she had fallen asleep before the brunette.

The short brunette still had her arm around Chloe's waist, she smiled and nodded. "I kept waking up and sleeping again," She then looked at the blue sky. "You look like an angel when you're asleep."

Chloe giggled. "And do I look like a devil when I am awake?"

"Nah, like the devil's cousin," Beca said laughing as Chloe slapped her on her stomach.

Looking up at the sky, Chloe sighed. "I didn't see the sunrise." She pouted slightly.

"But I did," She said giving Chloe a smile.

The redhead turned and faced Beca. "How was it?"

"Amazing, strong, it burns, just like you said." The short brunette replied.

Chloe grinned and nodded, she started to take off Beca's hoodie when the brunette stopped her. "Keep it, you get cold easily. Besides, it looks better on you." She said softly. The redhead smiled and stood up as she grabbed the brunette's hand and pulled her up. They began walking back to the house when they came across a small hill, Beca jumped first and then held Chloe's hand and helped her up.

"Would you like to rest for a little bit?" Beca asked worriedly.

Chloe shook her head. "I want to change my clothes and go to the hospital."

"Then I will do the same."

"B-But Beca you barely slept, you watched the sunrise."

Beca shrugged. "It's fine, I am not tired. I want to go with you." She said softly as they continued their walk to the house only to find Stacie waiting for them by the front door.

 _This isn't going to go well._ Chloe thought as she lowered her gaze. Beca noticed this and leaned in and whispered into Chloe's ear. "Keep your head up."

"Isn't this lovely." Stacie spat as soon as she saw them. Chloe didn't say anything, she just glanced at Beca one last time and went to her room, followed by Stacie. "Are you crazy Chloe? You come back home the next day with her? What would the maids say?" She said in anger. "Is there something going on between you and Beca?" She asked as jealousy was noticed in her voice.

"Of course not! What's wrong with you?" Chloe responded quickly.

"Then what's going on between you two?" She asked while her tone was harsh.

"There's nothing going on! What has gotten into you, Stacie!"

Stacie walked closer to where Chloe was standing. "You stay away from her, okay?"

"I will. Tomorrow I start working, and I won't have to see her all day." Chloe responded weakly. _Stacie wants Beca... She is jealous._

"She's Larry's niece Stacie, you should stay away from her Stacie. Isn't that what you told me?" The nurse spat in anger.

Chloe nodded. "I remember what I said perfectly."

"Then do start applying them to yourself will you?." She said as she left the room.

Chloe sighed as she heard the door slam, she laid on her bed and placed her hand over her head. "What am I going to do?" She asked herself in a whisper.

* * *

After showering, Beca, Stacie, and Chloe made their way to the hospital to check on Jacob. Beca was on her phone as they exited the elevator. "You go ahead, I'll follow you guys," Chloe said as she was about to turn into one of the hallways.

"Where are you going?" Beca asked placing her phone away.

"I'll be right back," Chloe said not wanting Beca to know where she is going.

"Chloe, where are you going?" Beca asked again.

"Beca, leave her be. She is going to the administration to pay." Stacie butted in.

Beca smiled. "It's already taken care off."

"What do you mean Beca?" Chloe asked softly. _Did she really pay for everything?_

"I paid last night before we headed back home. Don't bother going." The short brunette said softly. "Now let's go to Jacobs room so we can take him back to the house," Beca said as she ushered the women into the room.

It was around seven PM when the four women including Jacob arrived at the mansion. Elissa and the ten-year-old went to their room as the trio was left alone. Chloe sighed and turned to face her best friend. "Please Stacie, would you sit with Elissa and help her understand what she has to do? And maybe help her these coming days just till she learns what she needs to do."

Stacie nodded, "As soon as Jacob heads to bed, I will talk to her." She then looked at the two of them. "Do you want to have dinner now?"

Chloe shook her head. "I'm heading to bed. Goodnight." She said as she took one last glance at Beca and left.

Beca kept her eyes on Chloe as she took the stairs to the front door. "Do you want to go out for dinner Beca?" Stacie asked sweetly.

The short brunette looked at the nurse and gave her a sad smile. "I am really tired, I need to wake up early tomorrow." _Besides, Chloe isn't going to be with us._ She thought as she cleared her throat. "Goodnight Stacie."

"Goodnight Beca." The nurse said with a sigh as she watched Beca leave. She then made her way to Chloe's room to check on her, she entered and found that Chloe was taking her medicine. "I thought you are going to sleep."

Chloe nodded. "I will go to sleep, I just wanted to take a shower first."

"Now? I thought it was an excuse so that you wouldn't sit with us." The redhead sighed and said nothing. "Chloe, There's something you need to know." She said as she took a deep breath. "I like her." She said looking at the redhead.

Chloe's heart sank, her eyes went wide and there was a lump in her throat. She shook her head and cleared her throat. "You like who?" She asked not believing her ears.

"Beca." The tall nurse simply said.

"W-What?" Chloe asked in a low voice, feeling her heart getting shattered. _Could Beca possibly feel the same way?_

"I like her Chloe," She repeated.

"What do you mean you like her?"

"I mean that I have strong feelings towards her. What's wrong with you, why are you so shocked?"

"N-Nothing."

"I know that Beca is Larry's niece, and I know what Larry did to you. But Beca isn't like Larry."

 _Of course, she isn't like Larry._ Chloe thought as she nodded. "I know." She said in a soft voice.

"S-So you aren't mad at me?" Stacie asked hesitantly.

 _I'm jealous, not mad._ She thought to herself as she plastered a fake smile. "No, I am not mad."

"I know you warned me, but it wasn't in my control, my feelings are growing fast for her." When she saw Chloe nod she continued. "I was afraid to tell you how I felt." She said as she exhaled in relief. "I didn't know how you'd react."

Keeping that fake smile on her lips, Chloe nodded. "It's fine." She said simply.

"I feel so much better, goodnight Chloe," Stacie said as she turned her back to the redhead and left the bedroom.

Chloe sat on the bed as tears started to well up in her eyes. She was falling for Beca, and she was falling hard, but now she has to back away because Stacie has declared her feelings about Beca. _I don't think I can stay away from Beca. I'm sure that she will be in the office and she will bug me all day._ She then smiled at the thought of her and Beca annoying each other, but that smile faded away as Stacie's voice rang in her brain.

 _I like her._

 _Beca._

She closed her eyes and bowed her head as she cried her feelings out. _My heart hurts... why did Beca make me feel like this? I was fine before she came into my life. She isn't like Larry, she's better._ She said to herself as she buried her face in one of her pillows and continued to sob. _She'll never be mine. My best friend wants her..._


	19. First day of work

Chloe woke up the next morning at six AM still feeling heartbroken, she had cried herself to sleep thinking of what happened the previous night with Stacie. The redhead will admit that she hated Beca and was scared of her, she still is but that doesn't mean that her heart isn't feeling something for the short brunette. She grabbed her iPod from beside her bed and placed the headphones in her ear as she started to listen to some music in an attempt to calm her down. About half an hour later, Chloe sighed as she got up from her bed and went to take a shower so that she can go to the wine factory.

Making her way towards the dining room, she sighed internally when she saw Stacie already sitting waiting for Beca and her. "Good morning." She said with a fake smile as she sat in her usual chair.

"Morning Chlo!" The tall brunette replied happily. "How are you?"

Chloe nodded, "I'm good."

Elissa then entered the dining table with coffee and tea, she placed them on the table and excused herself, but before she could turn to walk away, Stacie spoke. "Elissa, where's Beca? She's late for breakfast."

"She's not here, she left about an hour ago, a cab came and took her," Elissa stated as she saw Chloe nod.

"Where did she go?" Stacie asked worriedly. "Did you do something Chloe?"

"W-What? Why would I do something? I just came from my room, Stacie!" The redhead snapped. "You know what,? I'm not hungry. I'm heading to the factory." She said as she got up and left the dining room leaving an angry Stacie all alone.

She got in the car and told Alex to drive, the redhead kept her gaze to the window, watching the scenery pass in front of her. She knew this is going to be hard, especially if Beca is insisting on working in the factory, she also knew that Stacie won't be happy about it so she was decided to tell Beca to leave the company and leave her alone for the sake of Stacie.

After about a twenty minute drive, Alex parked the car and informed the redhead that they have arrived. _Time to be a bitch again._ She thought as she sighed and made her way out of the car. She walked towards the entrance when she saw a man sitting beside the door, he stood up as soon as he saw her. "Can I help you?" He asked the redhead in annoyance.

"And who are you so you can ask me?" Chloe said raising her eyebrow.

"I need to know ma'am, or else I can't let you in. It's the rules."

Chloe crossed her arms over her chest. _I really hate to do this, but I need to show everyone that I am not weak._ "I'm the owner of this place, the one who is paying for your salary. So either you let me in or I will fire you."

The man's face fell, "I-I'm sorry, please don't fire me. I didn't know who you are."

"Take me to the manager's office. Now!" She demanded firmly. The man nodded and started to walk towards the manager's office. Entering the office, he looked at the redhead with nervousness.

"That's his office." He said pointing at the office. Chloe nodded and walked knocked on the door. When she heard a 'come in', she slowly opened the door and her eyes went wide at what she saw. Beca was there, talking with the manager. _This is going to cause me problems._ She thought as she sent a glare to Beca. "What are you doing here?" She asked in annoyance.

"Good morning Chloe," Beca said with a smile. "This is John, the manager here." She then looked at John. "Could you give us a moment please?"

When John nodded and left, Chloe spoke again. "Leave Beca, now."

Beca sighed, she was sick of Chloe's attitude and it was starting to get to her. One minute Chloe is that sweet, funny woman, and the second moment she is a woman who is very rude and annoying. "Look, Chloe, I can take anything you throw at me from rudeness and impoliteness, but this has got to stop." She said as she stood up and walking slowly towards Chloe. "I won't allow you to do that to me." She said through gritted teeth and balled her fists. "Do you understand me?!" She asked in anger as she brought her hand towards the redhead.

"Don't hit me!" Chloe said in a panic voice. "Please!" She added in a heartbeat as she pulled Beca's hand away.

And in that moment, Beca's eyes went wide. _W-What the?_ She thought as she looked into Chloe's eyes and saw nothing but pain and panic. "How could you think that I would ever lay a hand on you, Chloe?" She asked softly. "Chloe."

Chloe panicked as she started to try to walk away But Beca held her closely. "Leave me, please Beca. Let me go."

"Chloe, answer me, please. Tell me how could you think I would ever lay a hand on you." She asked again softly.

"Why did you come here Beca? All I wanted was to be away from you." The redhead asked helplessly.

"Why do you want to be away from me?" Beca asked confused.

 _Because I am falling for you hard and my best friend has feelings for you._ "Because I can't be near you Beca. Please."

John knocked on the door causing both women to look at him. "Excuse me but I think we need to get started with the tour for Ms. Chloe."

Beca looked at Chloe and sighed as she saw the redhead was still panicked. "Can we get a cup of coffee for Chloe before we start? What do you think Chloe?" She asked gently, she then smiled when she saw Chloe nod. "Come on, let's go sit and wait for the coffee."

After about half an hour, Beca, Chloe, and John were walking around the factory as the manager was showing Chloe where and how do they produce wine.

* * *

It was twelve PM back at the mansion, Elissa was feeding her son when Stacie entered the room. "Hey tough guy," She said with a smile. "Remember the test we did after you ate breakfast?" When she saw Jacob nod, she continued. "We are going to have to do it again."

"You're giving me an injection again?" He asked as he dropped his smile and looked at his mother with sad eyes,

"Didn't you tell me that it didn't hurt this morning?" Stacie asked playfully.

Jacob shrugged. "I was lying." He said with a giggle causing also the nurse and the maid to laugh.

"You are a strong dude, do you know why?" When the boy shook his head she continued. "Because you didn't let me know that you were in pain." She said with a wide smile. "Now all we have to do is teach mommy how to take your blood sugar."

Elissa's eyes went wide. "T-T-Teach who?"

"Teach mommy," Stacie said again glaring at the maid. "Elissa, I showed you today how to do it."

"B-But I can't."

"I can't always be here for you guys, you should learn how to do it," Stacie said firmly hoping that Elissa wouldn't cause trouble because of her hesitance.

Elissa sighed and nodded, suddenly the doorbell rang. The housemaid was about to stand up and go open the door but Stacie spoke. "Sit, feed your boy while I go check who is it." She said gently as she left the room. Thinking it was Beca who was at the door she grinned and sprinted to the front door.

As she opened the door, her eyes went wide when she saw Gina and Liza standing by the door. _What are they doing here?_ She thought as she cleared her throat. "Come in." She said politely as she moved to allow the two women to enter.

"Where's my niece Beca?" Gina asked as she entered the living room.

"Beca's not here."

"When is she going to come back?" Liza asked the nurse.

"I don't know," Stacie asked shrugging.

"And where is Chloe?" Gina asked again.

"She has some work to attend to, as soon as she finishes she will come home."

Liza laughed bitterly. "She couldn't believe that Larry died so that she can go out."

"That's not nice Liza. Chloe went to work." Stacie said in anger, she never liked Gina and Liza.

"What work?" Gina asked confused.

"Her wine factory and the office." The tall nurse stated.

Liza frowned. "Since when does Chloe have a wine factory and an office?"

Gina followed her sister, obviously confused, they know that Chloe doesn't own anything. "Exactly. What the hell are you talking about?"

"The factory that she inherited from Larry." The tall nurse stated as a matter of faculty.

"Inherited what?! Do you hear this Liza?" She asked her sister and then turned to the tall brunette. "Dear, your friend didn't inherit anything from Larry but her clothes."

"W-What?" Stacie asked in shock. _What are they talking about? Chloe told me that she inherited everything. Something is wrong here._

"Let's go see if Beca is at the factory. I can't believe Beca is letting that woman run our company." Gina said as she stood up followed by her sister and left.

 _Do I tell Chloe about this? Chloe was sure that the company and everything that Larry left was for her._ Stacie thought still in shock.

* * *

Back at the office, the tour ended and John took Beca and Chloe to Larry's old office. The redhead shivered slightly at the thought of Larry, she shook her head and looked around.

"Ms. Chloe, this is the office of the CEO and it's now your office."

Chloe nodded. "This was Larry's office?"

"Yes, this was Larry's office and it was to Mr. Noah before that."

"Who's Noah?" Chloe asked confused.

Beca's head snapped towards John as they eyes met. Noah was Beca's father, but she didn't want Chloe to know that now so she decided to change the subject. "Do you like the office?" She asked the redhead.

The redhead shook her head. _I can't stay in this office._ "No," She then looked at John. "Take this office and give me your's."

"B-But it's not allowed."

"What do you mean it's not allowed? I don't want this office."

"It's no problem John, you guys can exchange offices," Beca said as she sent a nod towards John making him understand what she meant.

"And what about you Ms. Beca?" John asked with a nod of his own.

Beca shrugged. "I'll take the old engineer's office."

Chloe whipped her head towards the short brunette. "W-What are you talking about?"

The manager cleared his throat. "Mr. David, a former employee who used to work her left us and we asked for Beca's help just till we find someone else."

Chloe giggled. "And Beca is fit to take his position?"

"Of course, Ms. Beca is an engineer herself." This caused Chloe to turn her head towards the brunette. _Is she an engineer?_ She asked herself as John spoke again. "She is fit to do David's job."

"You are an engineer?" Chloe asked in shock.

 _Playtime._ Beca thought as she smirked and sat in one of the chairs in front of the desk, her back was facing Chloe as she spoke. "That's what they say." She said shrugging.

"Too bad. You can't take this job because you are busy." Chloe said with annoyance. She couldn't let Beca work here, Stacie will go crazy on her.

Beca hummed as she crossed her legs. "Nope, not at all. I'm not busy."

"But you are going to travel." Chloe tried for the second time.

"I also won't travel," She said as she shook her head.

"You don't have time." She said for the third time.

"I have all the time in the world." She said with a smirk, her phone then rang causing her to excuse herself, she frowned when she saw her aunt Gina was on the phone. She excused herself and went to answer it. Unbeknownst to her, the redhead was staring at her as she was walking around the office. _What will Stacie do when she finds out Beca is working here? She'll think I asked for Beca. God! This is such a mess._ She was brought out of her thoughts when Beca stood in front of her. "Are you okay?" The short brunette asked softly.

"Y-Y-Yeah." She replied nervously.

"I'm going to step out for a few minutes, my aunts are outside. Will you wait for me here with John? We can discuss more things if you wish." Beca suggested and when she saw Chloe nod, she smiled and left the office.

"You should meet Win, he is one of our best employees here. Would you like to meet him now?" John asked with a polite smile.

"No," Chloe stated bluntly as she took Beca's seat and sighed.

* * *

Beca walked to the reception to find her aunts waiting for her, "What a lovely surprise." She said with a smile.

"You have some explaining to do Beca," Gina said not bothering to greet her niece.

The short brunette nodded. "Follow me," She said as she entered John's office. As soon as she closed the door, she walked back to behind the desk and leaned on the chair. "What's wrong?"

"What's going on here Beca?" Gina asked as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"With what?" The short brunette asked back.

"Care to explain why Chloe thinks she owns this place since we all three know it's you who does?" Liza asked with a raised eyebrow.

"And would you care to explain why you didn't inform me that my uncle was married?" Beca shot back.

Liza's eyes went wide. "W-What?"

Beca nodded. "Yup, you tell me why you hid that my uncle was married and I'll tell you why Chloe is here."

"So you won't tell me why she's here?" Liza asked again.

"I can't tell you."

"She didn't trick you like she tricked Larry, did she?"

"Oh, so she tricked my uncle to marry her?"

Gina scoffed. "Her plan was backfired."

"What do you mean Chloe's plan backfired?"

Liza slapped her sister's arm. "Gina!" She hissed in attempt to shut her up. She then looked at Beca. "Nothing, now can you tell me why didn't you kick her out?"

"I told you Aunt L, you tell me and I'll tell you."

"Becs, is John married?" Gina asked with a smirk. Since neither of the aunts married, Gina always looked at men wanting to marry her. And being a man in his fifties, John seemed right.

"Gina!" Liza hissed again. "Stop it."

Beca laughed. "Aunt L, leave her be. She's still young."

"I want to marry someone sweety," Gina said whinging playfully. "Can you ask John if he's married?"

"I will see what I can do about it," Beca promised. She now knows how to make Gina say what she knows about Chloe and Larry.

"So do you promise me that I'll get married before you travel back to Canada?"

Beca laughed but then her face fell. _Travel? I can't travel. I can't leave Chloe, I'm falling for her._

* * *

Beca and Chloe were in the car as Alex drove them towards the mansion. The short brunette was on her phone when she suddenly asked. "Can I invite you to lunch?"

"As if I declined you'll accept it?" Chloe asked rolling her eyes but smiled inwardly.

Beca shook her head with a smirk. "Nope."

"Then you can invite me to dinner."

They then informed Alex to take them to one of the good restaurants of new york. It took them about half an hour to reach along with ordering their food. Beca felt pretty bad that she raised her voice in the office. She sighed as she took a sip of her wine and looked at Chloe. "I apologize for raising my voice back at the office. But I kinda lost my nerves and it doesn't happen often." She said sincerely.

"What do you want from me Beca?" Chloe asked with a sigh.

Beca took a sip of her wine before responding. "This is the second time you asked me this question today."

"That means I really want to know the answer. Why did you come to the factory today?" The redhead responded.

Beca shrugged. _Because I want to be near you at all times, and I am getting attached to you._ "I wanted to make sure everything was alright, and no confusion was caused."

"So are you trying to convince me that you did it for my own sake?" Chloe asked not convinced.

The short brunette nodded. "Of course."

"Why do you care for my sake?"

"Because I care about the factory, it was for my family."

Still not convinced Chloe spoke. "The next time you decide to lie to me choose something better. Make me feel that you are doing an effort to lie to me so I wouldn't feel like you don't respect my cleverness." She then asked. "Are you really an engineer? Or was that a lie too?"

Beca nodded. "I am."

"Which major?" Chloe inquired.

"Agriculture engineering. But I don't like it. I was forced to study it."

"W-Why?"

"Because dad wanted me to take over the factory," Beca said shrugging.

The redhead nodded. "What did you want to study?"

Beca's eyes lit up. "I like to draw, all the drawings that are in the mansion, I drew them."

"All of them?!" Chloe asked in shock. "They are amazing." She said with a warm smile.

"Thank you," Beca said blushing slightly.

"And why were they at Larry's?" The widow asked confused.

"Because we used to live there," Beca said nervously as she came up with a lie. It was her house, of course, her drawings are going to be on the wall.

Noticing how Beca's eyes lit up at the mention of art and paint, the redhead asked again. "And you wanted to be a professional painter?"

Beca nodded. "Yes, but I couldn't deny my father's request. But I haven't painted in fourteen years."

"Since you divorced?" Chloe asked with hesitation.

Beca looked at Chloe and sighed. "Since I divorced." She said in a low voice. "You have a good memory so that you remember everything I told u." She then smiled. "I wanted to be a painter, and you wanted to be a doctor. I gave up my dream for my father, but what about you?"

"What about me?" The widow asked confused.

"Why did you give up your dream? To whom?" The short brunette asked and she could see how sad Chloe's eyes seemed.

* * *

 **A/N: We are learning new things each chapter. Hope you like this one! Tell me what you guys think Beca's Aunt meant about what she said to Stacie, are they keeping something from us? Hmm..**


	20. Jealousy and business deals

_Beca looked at Chloe and sighed. "Since I divorced." She said in a low voice. "You have a good memory so that you remember everything I told u." She then smiled. "I wanted to be a painter, and you wanted to be a doctor. I gave up my dream for my father, but what about you?"_

 _"What about me?" The widow asked confused._

 _"Why did you give up your dream? For whom?" The short brunette asked and she could see how sad Chloe's eyes seemed._

 _For my dad too..._ She thought as she cleared her throat. "I need to get going."

"I'm going to have a drink over at Jesse and Aubrey's, would you like to come?" The short brunette asked the redhead.

Chloe shook her head. "Of course not."

"Why not?" Beca asked confused.

"Why should I go? Aubrey and Jesse aren't my friends..." She trailed off.

Beca nodded, "Yeah, so you come with me tonight and hang out with my friends, and I'll hang out with your friends some other night."

Chloe sighed. "I don't have friends..." She said quietly not wanting to meet Beca's eyes.

"That's not true, no one has no have friends," Beca argued.

"I don't, since eight years I don't have friends, I only have Stacie, she's my best friend and sister." Chloe shot back. "You should take Stacie with you tonight, she likes them," Chloe said shrugging. _And she likes you._ She thought as she looked at Beca. "I need to go."

 _I don't want to take Stacie._ The short brunette said to herself.

"Can I tell you something before we leave?" Chloe asked the brunette and when she saw Beca nod, she continued. "So we won't fight and annoy each other, and also in order to not get angry at each other, I prefer that you won't come to the office anymore," Chloe said with firmness although it killed her.

 _I won't let go of you that easily Chloe..._ The short brunette thought. "But the factory needs an engineer."

"I'll find someone else for the job." The redhead informed.

Beca shrugged. "It's not easy to find someone who can understand the work like I can."

"Don't worry about it, I'll find someone even if they lived in China."

The short brunette pouted playfully. "That's how bad you want to get rid of me?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. "Why?"

"I don't want you to come, and don't forget that I am the owner of the factory and I am still talking to you with all politeness."

"What if I insisted on coming to work?"

"Then I will have to treat you with rudeness."

"Although I am used to your rudeness, can I think about it?"

Chloe rolled her eyes playfully. "If you want to think about it go ahead, but if you want my opinion, you don't have a lot of opinions here."

Beca chuckled. "You know, despite all your rudeness and impoliteness, you are a funny woman, and a beautiful one too."

Chloe's smiled, _She thinks I'm beautiful..._ She thought as she gazed into Beca's eyes.

"I think it's time for us to leave," Beca said softly.

Still gazing into the brunette's eyes, Chloe spoke. "Where to?" She asked kindly.

"Home," Beca replied with a soft voice.

"Y-Yeah, let's go," Chloe said as she stood up, followed by Beca who left a couple of hundred bills on the table and left.

* * *

About half an hour later, Beca and Chloe made their way out of the car and started to walk to the front door, the short brunette stopped midway and looked at Chloe who continued to talk to the front door without any word. Beca shook her head and walked back to her room, she opened the window that shows Chloe's window and closed her eyes as events from the office passed through her mind.

 _"Don't hit me!" Chloe said in a panic voice. "Please!" She added in a heartbeat as she pulled Beca's hand away._

 _Chloe panicked as she started to try to walk away But Beca held her closely. "Leave me, please Beca. Let me go."_

 _"Why did you come here Beca? All I wanted was to be away from you." The redhead asked helplessly._

Back in Chloe's room, as soon as she entered she sat on the sofa and buried her head in her hands. She couldn't believe the day she had. All she wanted was to stay away from Beca but it seems that the short brunette is making it harder than she imagined. A few minutes later, an angry Stacie entered the room.

"What's going on Chloe?" Stacie started her questioning.

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked confused.

Stacie sighed. "Why did you come with Beca in the same car?"

"Oh, yea-" She was cut off by the tall nurse.

"Where did you see her? Didn't she leave like really early?" The tall brunette asked with jealousy clearly shown.

"I found her there Stacie," Chloe said in a calm voice.

"What was she doing there?" When she saw Chloe shake her head she asked again. "Didn't you tell her to leave and that the factory is yours?"

"Of course I did, but she didn't listen to me." The redhead said in frustration.

Stacie raised her eyebrow at the redhead. "What do you mean?"

"It appears that she has an agreement with the manager there so that she can work there."

"And you are accepting this?" Stacie exclaimed.

"No, when I told her to leave the job she said she'll think about it."

"And were you this whole day at the office?" The tall brunette asked in jealousy.

Chloe shook her head. "She took me out for lunch."

Stacie's anger began to boil, she couldn't believe how her best friend was being such a hypocrite. "HOW COULD YOU GO OUT AND HAVE DINNER WITH HER?" She asked in anger.

"What do you want me to do Stacie!? The car is for Beca, Alex won't listen to me if I told him not to go to the restaurant!" The redhead snapped harshly at her best friend.

Stacie took a deep breath. "She invited you?" She asked more calmly.

"Not officially," Chloe replied rolling her eyes.

"What did she ask you? How did she bring up the invitation?"

"Let's go for lunch. Let's go eat. What else could she say!?" She asked snapping at her best friend.

 _I won't let her get Beca. Beca is mine._ Stacie thought as she left the redhead's room without any other word.

* * *

About ten minutes later, Beca looking in the mirror as she was fixing her shirt when Stacie entered. "Hey, Beca,"

Beca looked at the tall brunette's reflection and sighed internally. "Hey, Stacie." She said with a fake smile.

"Are you going somewhere?" She asked as she noticed that Beca was picking up her wallet.

The short brunette nodded. "Yes, I am going to have a drink over at Jesse's."

Stacie pouted. "Too bad, I was bored and I saw you came back so I thought we'd have a drink together."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Beca said as she again plastered a fake smile. "Maybe next time. But I really need to go because I am late."

"So you won't change your mind and stay here with me?"

"I can't, I promised Jesse," Beca replied apologetically.

Stacie stayed silent for a few moments, trying to find a way to hang out with Beca. "Is Aubrey going to be there?"

"Of course, I am going to their house."

"Then I'll come with you. I like Aubrey a lot. Give me two minutes to get my bag and we can go." Stacie said with a grin as she turned her back and sprinted to her room.

 _What the hell..._ Beca said to herself, not believing what just happened.

Chloe was in her bedroom, dressed in her nightwear when Stacie barged into her room. "Do you want anything before I head out Chloe?" She asked with a wide smile.

"W-Where are you going?" The widow asked confused.

"Beca invited me to go over at Aubrey and Jesse's."

Chloe could only nod. "Have fun." She said as she received a kiss on the cheek and watched her best friend leave. The redhead sighed as she saw her best friend walk away, she stood up and went to change her clothes to go to her spot in the forest.

* * *

Beca was standing and looking at the view from Jesse's balcony, she took a deep breath as her mind started to wander back to Chloe, she couldn't stop wanting to be near her, she was also annoyed for the fact that Stacie invited herself to come along with her.

Jesse cleared his throat as he entered the balcony, gaining the attention of the brunette. "What are you thinking about?" He asked as he handed Beca a drink.

The short brunette shook her head. "Nothing. I went to the factory today."

"How did you find it?"

Beca smiled. "It still had the scent of my father, you know how the smell of anything brings back a memory? I remembered everything as soon as I entered the factory, I remembered my mom, or when how my dad used to take me with him to his office. I felt suffocated." She said in a sad voice.

"You changed Beca, don't you notice?"

Beca nodded. "I feel like I changed, I want to talk to someone."

"I'm here for you Beca. You know that..."

Beca sighed as she heard Aubrey's voice. "Why are you standing outside in the cold?" The belly dancer asked as Stacie walked beside her.

"Can I ask you a question?" The short brunette asked as she took a sip of her wine.

"To all of us?" Stacie asked with a smile.

Beca shrugged. "Yeah. so Aubrey, let's say one day you had an argument with Jesse and it got heated as in yelling loudly. Would you be scared and tell him please don't hit me?"

Aubrey's eyes went wide. "W-What? Why would he hit me? Are we living in a jungle?"

Stacie's face fell. She knew that this question was about Chloe she couldn't help but feel jealousy run through her body.

"What about you Stacie?" Beca asked the nurse.

"It depends if a person I trust of course I won't say that, but if it's a person I hate and don't trust, of course, I will say that," Stacie replied in annoyance.

Beca looked at Jesse and then at Aubrey, all in shock at the brunette's answer.

* * *

Before she could walk out of the front door, she went to check on Jacob, she knocked softly as she heard a soft 'come in', she opened the door slowly to find the little boy asleep while Elissa's tears were falling on her face.

"I apologize, Ms. Chloe, did you call my name and I haven't heard?" Elissa said in a panic, she thought she was getting scold for not answering the redhead.

Chloe smiled softly. "No, calm down. I came to check on Jacob. How is he?" She said as she sat down on the extra bed, "Sit down Elissa." She demanded softly.

"He's good, he ate and slept." The housemaid said as she took a seat beside the redhead.

"Look Elissa, the worst thing you can do in front of a sick person is to cry. Half of the cure is the psychological state of the patient, if you continue to cry in front of him he'll get tired and sicker. I know diabetes isn't an easy and I also know that it needs injections and strict food but think of the good side of it. It's not a dangerous disease. If we know how to control it we can live it. You should thank God that there was no dangerous disease."

Elissa nodded as she wiped her tears. "Thank God." _Why is she so sweet? Could it be possible that Ms. Chloe has a good heart?_ Elissa thought to herself as she looked at the redhead.

"Elissa, accept the situation because you can't change what happened. And the faster you accept it the faster Jacob will too. Kids his age adapt quickly, you'll see when he grows up how he'll study, graduate, work, get married and have kids. Stop crying, and stop making him that he has this incurable illness, you are the only one who can make it easy for him because you are his mom. Okay?" Chloe said softly.

"You have a point, Ms. Chloe." She said nodding.

Chloe smiled and placed a hand on the house maid's shoulder. "If you need anything just come and find me, I am either in my room or walking around the backyard, okay?" She asked gently as she stood up

"Ms. Chloe," Elissa said as she stood up from her place. "I want to thank you, for everything you did with me and Jacob, I will always be in debt for you."

"I didn't do anything, you are a great woman." The redhead said as she smiled.

"Ms. Chloe," Melissa said in a polite voice as she entered the room. "Luke and Eve are waiting for you in the living room."

Chloe's eyes widened, as her heart started to beat fast. She ran to the living room and hugged her siblings. "What's wrong?"

Eve sighed. "Luke told you that dad found about us taking the money right?"

Chloe nodded, "What's going on?" She asked impatiently.

"He decided to sell the house..." Luke trailed off.

"What do you mean he wants to sell the house?!" She started to yell. "Just because he doesn't want to take money from me?! The house that meant so much to him! To this family! The house that I ruined eight years of my future and my life for! Now he wants to sell it? That easily!? Eight years of pain, humiliation, and shit! He wants to sell it just because he doesn't want to take money from me!?" She yelled in hurt, anger, and heartbreak.

Luke's eyes went wide. "What do you mean eight years of pain and humiliation?" He asked as anger to boil in him, the thought of his sister getting hurt was not in his books. "What do you mean Chloe!?"

"Luke, calm down!" Eve said in an attempt to calm her brother. "We need to go. Come on." She said as she pushed Luke of off the sofa as she saw Chloe still crying. She walked with him to their car.

"What do you think she meant by eight years of pain?" Luke asked as he balled his fists and hit the steering wheel. "Why are you quiet do you know anything?"

Eve shook her head. "No, but I have a feeling and it isn't good." She said with a sigh. "I think Larry used to hit her."

"WHAT? ARE YOU SURE?" He asked in shock.

"Calm down Luke, I said I think, I am not sure. It's just that, when Larry was alive, we used to call a week before we wanted to visit."

Luke shook his head, "This doesn't mean he was hitting her."

"Can't you see how cold hearted she was? How did she change? She wasn't this cruel. When a person changes this bad, there must be a reason."

"Eve, you know why Chloe had to marry Larry, maybe because she wanted to continue going to college and then she had to give up on her dream?"

Eve shrugged. "Maybe, but let's say your right, why would she say humiliation, pain, and shit? When you think about it, Luke you'll see that I had a point."

* * *

Beca and Stacie were driving back home when Stacie spoke first. "Why did you ask that question Beca?"

"For you to say what you said, it means you know very well why I asked this question," Beca replied as she kept her eyes on the road.

"I only answered the thing I find reasonable." Stacie shot back.

"Tell me, Stacie, how was my uncle?"

Stacie looked at the brunette in shock. "You are asking me about _your_ uncle?" When she saw Beca nod, she continued. "He was a good man." She said lying. She knew very well how Larry was with Chloe.

"And if he was good, why did Chloe hate him?"

The tall brunette scoffed. "It's normal, Chloe hates everyone Beca." She said as she rolled her eyes.

"But she loves you." Beca reasoned.

"Of course, and I love her too. What I did to Chloe no one else did it. I left my work and came to live with her. Don't forget that we grew up together." Stacie said snapping at the brunette. Beca didn't say anything as she parked her car and made her way out of the car. "Do you want to get a drink?" The tall brunette asked.

Beca shook her head. "No thank you, I am heading to bed."

"Are you going to the factory tomorrow?" Stacie asked with a hint of jealousy.

"Why are you asking?" Beca asked back as she kept her eyes on Stacie's face.

Stacie sighed. "Because Chloe told me what happened today at the factory," she said as her face was clearly shown how angry she was.

 _She's weird._ Beca thought as she nodded wordlessly.

"Can I ask you for a favor Beca?" The tall brunette asked in hesitance and when she saw Beca nod, she continued."Please stop going to the factory Beca."

The short brunette looked at her confused. "Why?"

"Beca, Chloe is a very hard person to deal with, and when she has her mind set on something she will do it no matter what it takes. She said she doesn't want you in the factory and she will do everything in her power to make sure you don't go. And in all honesty, I don't like to see you getting insulted from her. I know my best friend well when she gets angry she starts spitting out nonsense and mean things. And I am scared for you." She said shrugging.

 _What do you want to get at Stacie? Why are you trying to keep me away from Chloe?_ Beca asked herself as she smirked. "You're scared for me Stacie? From Chloe? Look, I know very well how to defend myself and I know very well how to handle Chloe. And whether I go to the factory or not, it is _my_ decision. Okay?" She asked in a voice that meant there was no room for discussion.

Stacie panicked, she didn't dare to look into the brunette's eyes as she spoke. "I didn't mean it that way Beca." She rushed out quickly as she noticed how quickly Beca's tone changed. "But I hate seeing you guys fight because you are both are my friends..." She trailed off.

"Goodnight Stacie," Beca said as she walked passed the tall brunette.

"G-G-Goodnight Beca," Stacie mumbled quietly. _What have I done? Shit, now she feels I was acting weird and that I don't want her near Chloe! Stupid Stacie._ She thought as she exhaled a breath she didn't know she was holding.

As she was walking to her room, Beca glanced up at Chloe's room to find the lights were off. She frowned as she started to think to herself where could Chloe be, she remembered Chloe saying she was going to sleep, and the redhead always kept her lights on. _The forest_. She thought to herself as she started walking to the forest.

* * *

Chloe was leaning against the tree with a glass of wine in hand as she gazed into the night sky. Stars were filling the sky and the wind was breezing through the trees, the sound of the crickets was being heard softly as she was deep in thought. A few moments, she heard footsteps, she turned and saw Beca approaching, she quickly wiped her tears as Beca's concerned voice rang in her ears. "Chloe, is something wrong?"

Chloe sighed and turned her face away from Beca. "What are you doing here Beca?" She asked a bit harshly.

"Are you okay?" Beca's soft and concerned voice was heard again.

Chloe sighed softly. "Beca please, leave me alone. I came here to be alone."

Beca nodded. "So that mean's I can't sit right?"

The redhead shook her head. "No."

The short brunette smirked as she sat beside the redhead and leaned her back against the tree. "Thank you."

"Why are you insisting on bothering me?" Chloe said with annoyance.

Beca ignored the redhead and asked spoke again. "Tell me, Chloe," She started as she took the glass from Chloe's hand and took a sip. "Do you come here every time you want to cry?"

Chloe sighed. "You are such a rude person, but it's my fault, I shouldn't have kept you here. I should have kicked you out of the house. And if you are still going to bother me I will kick you out Beca." She said as she turned to face the brunette.

"Oh no! Please don't kick me out! Please!" Beca said sarcastically.

Chloe shook her head as a small smile appeared on her lips. "Are you being sarcastic? You know I can do it."

"Nope, you can't," Beca said with a smile.

"What made you so sure?" The widow asked as she took the glass again from the brunette.

Beca shrugged. "I don't know, I am just sure. Besides, I came to see the sunrise." Beca said as she looked back at the sky.

Chloe's face sudden, she shook her head and sighed. "I don't think it'll rise today."

The short brunette looked at the redhead and she could see how sad Chloe was. "No, it will rise, it might be late but it will rise." She said as she recalled Chloe's words from before. "I wanted to ask you, what happened to the problem your father was having?"

"How did you know about my father?" Chloe said with wide eyes and panic.

Beca shrugged. "I just knew."

"Beca, stop asking Stacie about me and stop making her talk. Stacie doesn't say anything about me unless you tricked her say it."

The short brunette chose to ignore the redhead. "So, what happened to your dad's problem?"

"It's not of your business Beca."

Beca took the glass again from the redhead and exhaled a breath. "Chloe..." She trailed off.

"He wants to sell the house," Chloe said queitly.

"I think that's wise," Beca said shrugging.

Chloe scoffed. "Easy for you to say. You don't know how much my father loves that house," She said sadly.

"Well if he wants to sell it, why don't you buy it? You have the money..." Beca suggested.

"Me?" She asked confused. "But if he knew..."

"Maybe if he knew that you were buying it he won't sell?"

The widow shook her head. "Not maybe... for sure he won't sell it."

"What about buying the building through someone else," Beca stated again.

Chloe turned and looked at the brunette. "What do you mean? I don't understand." She asked softly as she was intrigued by the idea.

"I mean, let someone buy it, and then you buy it from that person."

Chloe liked the idea, it would work but she needed a person to do it. "But dad knows Stacie." She said with a sad sigh.

"I'm sure there is someone other than Stacie, what about Liam? You can tell him to buy it."

"Dad knows Liam, he met him when I dad was working in the factory," Chloe said quietly.

"Is it there where you met my uncle?" Beca asked hesitantly.

Chloe shook her head. "It is your uncle first saw me."

 _What does she mean?_ Beca thought as she nodded. "I'll buy it."

"Mom knows you," Chloe argued.

"But she wants what's best for your father." The brunette argued back.

"But she won't lie to him Beca. Besides, dad might connect your name to Larry's since you both are Mitchell's."

Beca sighed. "That's true, how about Jesse? I'll ask him tomorrow."

Chloe changed her seating as she turned and sat in front of the brunette. "Why?"

"Why what Chloe?" Beca asked confused.

"Why are you helping me?" The redhead clarified.

"Because I li-" She stopped herself when she realized what was she about to say. "Because I want to work at the factory."

Chloe giggled. "I knew it! I knew that you would ask for something in return."

Beca chuckled. "Look, if you let me work at the factory, tomorrow I'll call Jesse and tell him about the plan."

"And if I don't let you work?"

Beca shrugged. "I'll still call Jesse."

Chloe laughed. "Why do you want to work at the factory?"

 _I hope I can convince her._ "Because as you know, I am jobless, and working for the factory will help me earn money."

"I'll give you money, without working," Chloe said with a smile.

Beca chuckled again. "I don't want to live off your money,"

"But you were living off Larry's money."

The short brunette shrugged. "He was my uncle. Beside's I'll be traveling back to Canada soon, so I'll be out of your hair in no time."

Chloe it her lip as she thought about what Beca said. "Okay."

"Okay? You accept?" Beca asked in shock, she didn't think Chloe would accept.

"Under one condition. You never bother me at work." Chloe said with a smile.

"I won't bother you." Beca rushed out quickly. "I promise." She said with a smile.

* * *

 **A/N: what do you guys think about this chapter? How will Stacie react when she finds out that Beca will be working for Chloe? Tell me what you guys think. Till next time!**


	21. Beca's Confession

_"Under one condition. You never bother me at work." Chloe said with a smile._

 _"I won't bother you." Beca rushed out quickly. "I promise." She said with a smile._

Chloe nodded with a smile as she took a sip of the wine. She sighed when she saw Beca look at her without a blink. "What's wrong?" She said with a smile.

"Why did you marry my uncle?" Beca said pleadingly. "Please tell me."

Chloe's smile fell as she began to panic. "It' none of your business,"

"Chloe, I am begging you, please tell me why did you marry my uncle." Chloe stood up quickly wanting to run, but Beca grabbed her wrist gently. "Chloe, please." She begged again.

"Let me go Beca." The Redhead pleaded in a low voice as she tried to free herself from Beca's grip.

"Why don't you tell me? What are you afraid of?" Beca asked hopelessly.

"I... I can't Beca." She said as she felt Beca's grip loosen and ran back to the mansion.

Beca sat there, dumbfounded, she doesn't know what happened to the sudden change of atmosphere. She sighed sadly as she sat back on the grass and looked at the sky.

* * *

The next morning, Chloe was already dressed and she was putting on makeup as her best friend entered, "Good morning Chloe!" Her best friend exclaimed happily.

"Good morning." She replied with a fake smile. She wasn't in the mood to hear about Stacie's night with Beca.

Stacie sighed happily as she sat in the chair beside Chloe's bed. "Aubrey asked about you last night. I told her you were tired. She's pretty cool. We came back around ten-thirty, I looked at your room and found the lights were off, I knew you weren't here." She rushed out. "What time did you come back home?"

Chloe shrugged. "I don't remember." She said as she applied the light pink lipstick.

"What's wrong Chloe?" The nurse asked her best friend as she noticed the change in behavior.

The redhead turned and faced her best friend as she was internally panicking. _I am scared of her reaction when she knows that I am letting Beca work._ She thought as she cleared her throat. "N-Nothing."

"Do you think she went to the factory?" Stacie asked with a sigh.

"Who are you talking about?" Chloe asked as she went and grabbed her purse. When she heard her best friend say "Beca," Her eyes snapped to where Stacie was sitting and sighed. "I don't know,"

"She isn't in her room Chloe, where could she be? It's still early. If she was at the factory you are kicking her out right?" Stacie asked with a raised eyebrow when she didn't receive a reply from the redhead, she started to get angry. "Right?" She asked again as she felt anger began to boil.

"I'll explain everything later Stacie." Chloe rushed out quickly. "I am late and I need to go."

"NO!" Stacie yelled suddenly as she stood up in front of Chloe. "You are going to tell me everything now Chloe."

Chloe sighed. "I'll let her work at the factory as long as she doesn't bother me."

Stacie looked at her best friend confused. "Why? Why does she need to go to the factory? I don't understand!" She asked in a panic voice.

"I made a deal with her Stacie." The widow said in a low voice. She closed her eyes preparing herself for the yelling.

"WHAT?" Stacie all but yelled at the redhead.

"She will tell Jesse to buy the house in exchange for her working at the company. Stacie, I didn't have a solution, my father wants to sell the house, he doesn't want to take my money. And the only person my father doesn't know is Jesse. Think about it, Stacie. And besides, Beca trusts Jesse." She said shrugging.

"But I was with her yesterday, she didn't tell me anything," Stacie said as she narrowed her eyes at her best friend.

"I-uh, i-it happened yesterday," Chloe said nervously as she looked at the floor.

"When exactly?" Stacie asked in anger.

Chloe was silent, she didn't know if she should tell Stacie that Beca was with her or not. _Oh, God..._ She thought as she exhaled a breath. "At the forest." She said not daring to look at her best friend.

"Why did she follow you there?"

"She didn't!" Chloe defended. "How could she know I was there? Think about it!"

"You told her didn't you?" Stacie asked in a voice full of jealousy.

"Me!?" The widow yelled as she started to get sick of her best friend's attitude. "I didn't know I was going there myself! After Luke and Eve left, I felt suffocated, I said to myself that I should go and take a walk. I'm going."

"What about me?!" The nurse exclaimed. "I'm supposed to sit here all day and stare at the walls?"

"The both of us can't leave the house, Stacie, for Jacob."

Stacie scoffed. "Jacob? Why? It's not my job to stay here!"

"What's wrong with you Stacie?"

"What's wrong? You are selfish Chloe! You leave me here alone!"

"You have Alex the driver along with different cars! You can choose to do what you want!" Chloe replied back.

"I am bored! I don't want to stay alone Chloe!"

"Then come with me to the factory!" The redhead yelled in frustration.

"What do you want me to do with you there! Leave Chloe, and just for your information, if it wasn't for Beca, I would have left a long time ago. She's the only reason I am still here! I was planning on leaving this house the day that Larry died!" She said with hate and disgust in her voice.

Chloe looked at her best friend with wide eyes, what Stacie said hurt her badly. She grabbed her purse and left the room not saying another word.

* * *

Beca never went to the office that morning, as soon as the sun rose, she made her way to Jesse's, she needed her best friend, she was lost and her feelings for Chloe are growing day by day. So there she was, waiting for Jesse to come and sit with her so that she can talk.

"Beca? What's wrong? Aubrey told me you were here." Jesse stated worriedly.

"I'm sorry Jesse, but I can't take it anymore. I'm going crazy." Beca rushed out quickly.

"Hey, calm down. What's going on?" The best friend asked with concern laced in his voice. He has never seen Beca this sad or lost.

"When I loved Marry, I loved her with my own will and also because my father wanted me to marry her, and when I left her I also left her with my own will. And I decided that I wouldn't love anyone after her. Jesse I don't want to fall in love, I don't want to love anyone."

Since the night Stacie and Beca came over to dinner, he had thought that Beca was falling for Stacie. He smiled as he looked at his best friend. "But you are falling in love with her."

"I'm not only loving her, I am loving everything about her. I am loving her worst characteristics, her good ones, I don't know if she has any good" She said with a chuckle. "But I do know that _this isn't me."_

"Until now I am not understanding what you mean, you don't want to love but you are falling in love. You are still hurt over what Marry did but at some point, you will need someone to continue your life with."

Beca sighed. "I don't want to love. I don't want to _fall in love_. I don't want to have a weak point in my life."

"Love isn't a weakness Beca! It's a strong thing to hold onto!" Jesse argued.

"No Jesse, love is a weakness, love humiliates a person, that's my decision and I don't want to change it!"

Jesse replied. "But here you are falling in love."

The short brunette sighed. "My life changed Jesse, why did I stay here? Why didn't I just go back as soon as I buried my uncle?" She asked as sadness was laced in her voice.

"I don't understand what is your problem Beca. What's bothering you? Stacie is an amazing girl and together you guys might be great."

Beca's eyes widened at what she heard coming out of her best friend's mouth. "Woah! Hold up. What does Stacie have to do with this?"

Jesse frowned. "Didn't you say you are in love?"

Beca nodded, "Yes, but not with Stacie."

"Then who is it?" The brunette man asked confused.

"With Chloe," Beca said with a smile.

"W-W-What!?" Jesse exclaimed in shock.

"Don't look so surprised. I'm in love with Chloe."

"Beca, are you hearing yourself? Do you know what you are saying?"

The short brunette nodded with a smile. "I am in love with Chloe."

"Besides how she looks, what else did you like in her? Her rudeness or her impoliteness?"

"The both of them."

"What's happening to you Beca?"

"I don't know, I promise you, Jesse, that I tried to hate her, I tried so hard to hate her but I couldn't."

"Didn't you say you have doubts that she did something to Larry?"

Beca nodded, "I did but now I am starting to have my doubts that it's the other way around. I have a feeling that he did something to her for Chloe to hate him that much."

"You're assuming anything just to clear her name, you are doubting you uncle Beca."

"That's not true, I am having doubts that my uncle did something because there was more than one incident that proved it."

"What are they?"

"The money for example, can you believe someone who has millions, won't give his wife cash? He only gives her a credit card in which she can't withdraw from it? There is no way a person can treat his wife like this."

Jesse shook his head. "We talked about this already, he didn't want her to give her parents money. And what you are thinking doesn't change anything, she married him for the money!" He insisted.

"She didn't! Jesse, I lived with her, she doesn't spend money, she doesn't go out, she doesn't buy anything. The last thing she cares about is money!"

"Beca, remember the day you came and she thought you are going to share the inheritance with her? Remember what she did?"

Beca nodded, "I also remember when she offered me the mansion that costs millions in exchange for papers."

"Maybe the papers are more important than the house. Did you forget that she wanted to sell the factory?"

"And she wants to burn the money."

"Did you believe her?"

"Of course I did!"

"Beca, you are only trying to find her excuses because you love her."

"No, but because I lived with her, I got to know her. We had the wrong idea about her Jesse. She isn't like that. The other day at the factory, she annoyed me, I raised my voice a little bit on her and she thought I was going to hit her."

"Why would she think that?"

"You tell me because when I thought about it, it had only one reason, she acted that way because she is used to being treated that way."

"Do you mean that Larry used to hit her? That's impossible."

"Do you have another explanation for why she told me 'Please don't hit me'?"

Jesse shook his head and sighed. "I don't know what to tell you."

"Forget it, I don't understand myself either. Anyways, I need you to buy the Beale house."

"W-What are you talking about?"

"I want to help Chloe, her father doesn't want to take money from her and he is insisting on selling it, and who's better than you? I want you to buy it and give it to her, that way her father won't know anything."

"When did you fall for her so that you can ask me to buy the house?"

"I don't know, but I feel like she close to me, we are similar to each other, both of us have been hurt, we were deceived by her looks, by the rudeness and bad attitude. And by the way, Aubrey was the only one who understood Chloe,"

Jesse sighed. "I know, we'll meet with Chloe and see what we can do about the house. Okay?"

Beca grinned. "Thank you."

* * *

As soon as she entered the office, Chloe made her way to the office followed by John. "Ms. Chloe, what would you like to start with this morning?" The manager said as he took a seat in front of the redhead.

Chloe sighed. "I want to know a few things first. Is it necessary for Beca to work here?"

John nodded, "Of course, since our last engineer left."

The redhead eyed the manager for a few seconds before asking. "When did he leave?"

John got nervous, "Uh, about a week ago."

"And why did he leave?" She asked again.

"He got a better offer." He said nervously, the truth was that they gave the engineer a paid leave of absence so that Beca can come in his place and stay beside Chloe.

Chloe wasn't buying it. "Okay, and you let him leave the company without any Penal Condition?"

John nodded, "Of course Ms. Chloe, he paid the penalty for breaking the contract before it ended and left."

The widow nodded in understanding. "What was his job here?"

John cleared his throat. "He was making sure that all products are set for the market, every bottle should be approved by him, and everything that comes out of the must be signed by him." The manager explained nervously to the redhead.

Chloe smirked. "Look, Mr. John, what you said just now, I will forget it." She said as she saw John's face change. "Starting from today, I would like it if you don't lie to my face anymore. I don't believe what you said about Mr. David leaving, but I will let it pass. But it will be the last time you'll lie to me. Am I understood?" She asked with a firm voice.

John swallowed hard. "Y-Y-Yes Ms. Chloe."

"You informed me the other day that you had an employee you wanted me to meet."

The manager nodded. "Winn, but you said that you don't want to meet him." He said still nervous.

"That the other day, today I changed my mind. Please tell him to pass by my office." She demanded firmly.

* * *

About half an hour later, Chloe was in her office, trying to focus on some paperwork but she was finding its way to confusing. She heard a knock on her door. "Good morning," Beca said with a smile.

"Good morning," The redhead replied quietly.

Beca took a seat in front of the redhead as she sighed. "First, I want to apologize for last night."

"Nothing happened last night Beca." She said firmly. "And I don't want to hear the second thing."

The short brunette nodded quietly. "And second, I wanted to make sure everything is okay with you here."

"Everything is okay, thank you. You can go now."

Beca smirked. "I'll go after I drink my coffee."

Chloe sighed. "Beca, I won't order coffee."

"Too bad I already ordered." She said with a shy grin. A few seconds later, the secretary entered with two coffee mugs in hand, she placed them and excused herself. Beca looked at Chloe with a smile. "You look beautiful today."

Chloe lowered her gaze to hide the blush that was forming. A knock on the door made her look up and see a young man in his thirty's with a look she didn't like at all, she started to feel her chest tighten.

"Hello Ms. Chloe, I am Winn, I was informed that you asked for me," Winn said sweetly. He took a step further into the office and looked at Beca. "Good morning Ms. Beca."

"Good morning Winn," Beca replied as she took a sip of her coffee.

Chloe took a deep breath and her face was firm as she spoke. "I asked for someone to send you here for over an hour."

"Welcome to the company Ms. Chloe, I had a couple of meetings outside the factory, and as soon as I was informed that _you_ needed to see me, I wrapped everything up and came as fast as I could." He said with a smirk as he kept eyeing the redhead like some type of candy.

Chloe placed her hand on her chest as she looked at Beca who was standing up. "So I'll leave you to it." The short brunette said standing up.

"Stay," Chloe said looked at her with wide eyes, she couldn't understand why she wanted her to stay. "Please, stay." She said with a nod, hoping that the brunette would not leave the office.

"Okay," The short brunette said as she didn't break the eye contact with Chloe. "I'll stay."

"Mr. John informed me you had already done the tour yesterday. Would you like me to take you on another tour? That way I can tell you what each stage of the production is called." Win asked again, as his eyes roamed all over Chloe's body. "I would also like to tell you that we will have long meetings together."

Chloe didn't look at the guy, she couldn't. She had a bad feeling and she just hoped Beca would interfere. She exhaled a breath as she placed her hands on the desk. "Isn't there anyone else that can tell me these things?" She asked trying to be strong but her voice was betraying her.

 _Why is Chloe asking for someone else? What's going on with her?_ She asked herself as she eyed the two.

Winn looked at the redhead confused. "I didn't understand what you meant."

"I don't want anything from you." The redhead said harshly.

Beca quickly stood up seeing that Chloe was going to yell if Winn didn't leave the office. "Winn, I already told Mr. John and I sat again with Chloe and explained everything to her." She said lying.

Winn looked at the short brunette with more confusion. "But Mr. John told me -"

"I'm sure he was mistaken." Beca interfered. "Don't worry about it Winn, you can go back to your office."

When Winn nodded and left, the short brunette looked at Chloe with confusion. "What just happened Chloe?"

Chloe sighed. "I don't feel comfortable, I don't want him to be near me," She said as she stood up and turned her back to the brunette and gazed out of the window.

"You weren't comfortable around him?" Beca asked again. "In what way?" She asked for clarification.

"In all ways, I don't want him to enter my office anymore." The redhead stated

"Okay, he won't, I'll make sure he won't. I will warn him myself that if he see's you around the company not to come near you."

"Beca don't!, I'm not a kid. I can defend myself very well. Stop interfering with something that doesn't concern you."

Beca walked closer to the redhead and took a sip of her coffee, she then placed her hand on Chloe's back and got closer. "You know, it's time for you to change." She said as her eyes roamed on Chloe's neck.

Chloe turned and was brought closer to Beca, their faces were inches apart from each other. "Change what?" She asked in a low voice as her eyes flicked between the brunette's eyes and lips.

Beca leaned in closer as their forehead's rested against each other. "The mask you have on, the mask that is full of rudeness and impoliteness. It's not working anymore, it's not hiding your pain nor your tears Chloe."She said in a whisper as her lips gazed over the redhead's forehead. "By now, I know the real you. I saw the real you Chloe. Don't hide it anymore." She said as she dropped her head and walked out of the office.

* * *

At two PM, Beca entered Chloe's office to find that Chloe had her head resting on the desk, she stood by the door a few more seconds until she decided to speak. "Chloe? Are you alright?" She asked softly.

Chloe's head shot up in the sudden voice. "What are you doing here Beca?" She asked for confusion.

"I came to tell you that I am leaving." The short brunette said shrugging.

"Then leave, I am not holding you," Chloe argued back.

Beca looked at her confused. "Oh, you are not riding back with me?"

Chloe shook her head. "Of course not! Alex is waiting for me outside."

Beca smiled internally. _She will hate me._ "Yikes," She said as she facepalmed herself.

"What? What did you do?" She asked scared of the answer.

"I told Alex to leave," Beca said faking the shock in her voice.

"Told who!?" Chloe shot back in confusion.

"Alex," Beca stated. "I thought you'll go back with me."

"Why would you do that Beca?" Chloe whined. "Who told you that I will go back with you? How could you tell Alex to leave without my permission!?"

"Are you going to sit there and fight or will you go back home with me?" Beca asked the redhead with a smirk.

Chloe crossed her arms over her chest and shrugged her shoulders like a kid who is refusing to eat. "I won't go back with you! I prefer walking back home than driving back home with you!"

* * *

After a few minutes, Beca and Chloe were driving back home. "I want to invite you to lunch, maybe you'll calm down," Beca said as she kept her focus on the road. "And there is no need to refuse because if you declined we are still going." She said with a laugh.

Chloe just looked at the brunette with an annoyed look. She sighed and kept her gaze out of the window.

The car ride was continued in comfortable silence, Beca parked her car and smiled when she saw that Chloe didn't throw another tantrum like a kid. They sat at the first table they saw empty and ordered food and wine. And as soon as the redhead held the glass of wine, she took a big gulp.

"Woah, slow down Chloe. You're drinking wine not water." Beca said with wide eyes.

"I know, that's why I am drinking."

"But you haven't touched your plate," Beca said with concern.

Chloe looked at her plate. "I'm not hungry." She said in a low voice.

"How's work today?"

"Amazing, I didn't understand anything." She said with a giggle.

Beca smiled. "Do you want me to help you with anything?"

Chloe shrugged. "There's no use. I won't always go, it's just for passing some time, besides I don't know why I am going."

"Stop drinking Chloe," ... "Why don't you go back to your studies?"

"Now? After eight years?"

"Why not? There are people in their sixties or seventies going to study."

"Those people have a goal."

"And you don't?"

"I don't have anything, not a goal or a dream. I'm empty Beca."

"Why are you so negative? You know a lot of people would kill to be in your place?"

"Because they don't know what it's like to be in my place." She said softly. "I want to go back home."

"Okay, we'll go. But before we do, I want you calm down and relax."

"I am calm and relaxed."

Beca's phone rang and frowned when she saw that Liam was on the phone. "Hello?"

 _"Beca, sorry to call you at this time of day, but the other lawyer called me and informed me that he wants to give you the papers,"_ Liam said on the other line.

The short brunette looked at the redhead who was looking at the glass of wine in her hand."Tomorrow." She said hoping that Liam won't ask anything more.

 _"I will text you to inform you of the time and place."_

"That's great, thank you." She said as she hung up and looked at Chloe. _Will this mystery be solved once and for all?_ She thought to herself as her eyes were still on the redhead.

 **A/N; tell me what you guys think!**


	22. Doubts, Fights, and a Kiss

After their lunch ended, Beca and Chloe went to their respective rooms, Chloe was taking her medicine when Stacie entered the redhead's room. "You came," The nurse said as she walking further into the room. "Why didn't you pass by my room and tell me that you guys came?" She asked again with a voice full of annoyance.

Chloe swallowed the water and began to remove her shoes as she spoke. "I literally just came back, my head is hurting. I was going to call you."

"You had lunch together?" Stacie asked in a low voice.

The redhead sighed and nodded. "Yeah."

Stacie shook her head, "Very nice. You guys go out and leave me here all alone."

"I wasn't going to go, Stacie," Chloe said firmly, and it was the truth, if Beca hadn't sent Alex home, she wouldn't have gone with Beca to lunch.

Stacie scoffed and laughed bitterly. "You always say that, but then you change your mind right?!" She asked with rage.

"What do you mean?" Chloe asked as she got comfortable in the bed.

"I mean that you are going to say that she forced you to go with her!" Stacie yelled as she slammed her hand against the nightstand.

The widow sighed, she knew Stacie wouldn't believe her. "That's what happened, Stacie!"

"No one can force the other to go out with them Chloe! Besides, did you come back in the same car?"

"She told Alex to leave," Chloe said rolling her eyes.

Stacie raised an eyebrow at her best friend. "And why did she do it!?"

"I don't know!" The redhead shot back.

"So _you_ can go back with her!"

"Stacie, stop. Don't let your mind go far. You and I are sisters, and I will never hurt or upset you."

"My mind didn't go far, but yours did. I know I fancy her, she also told me last night some sweet things. And when she was about to kiss me but of course I refused. I'm not the type of girl to put myself out."

Chloe's heart sank, _She was about to kiss her? It means things are going to be serious._ She said to herself as she placed the cover on herself.

"And how was your day?" Stacie asked again.

"It was fine, nothing new. How's Jacob?"

Stacie sighed. "He's giving me a hard time, every injection takes an hour! I can't stand him anymore. You need to talk to Elissa and tell her to control her son."

Chloe's eyes went wide. "Stacie, what's wrong with you? He's a kid, the shock of him having diabetes is still there. It's not easy living with it. I'll talk to Elissa." She then sighed. "Oh, Jesse and Aubrey are coming over tonight." She informed the tall brunette. "So we can talk about the house."

Stacie didn't say anything, she just nodded and left the room and made her way to her room. She was going to put a stop an end to whatever is going between Beca and Chloe and she knows exactly how.

* * *

It was almost dinner time when the tall brunette made her way into Beca's room. "Hey, Beca." She said as she entered Beca's room.

"Hey, Stacie," Beca replied absentmindedly as she was tying her shoes.

"Can I come in?" Stacie asked sweetly.

Beca lifted her head and saw that Stacie was already in the room. "You are entered, but anyways I am ready so we can go."

"Go where?" Stacie asked confused.

"To the house, Aubrey and Jesse are about to reach."

Stacie shook her head. "They'll call us when they are here."

Beca looked at the brunette confused, _what difference does it make if we went to the house or not?_ She asked herself as she nodded. "Okay?" She meant it as a question.

"Tell me Beca, how was work today?" Stacie asked sweetly.

"It was good," The short brunette reply carefully.

"Am sure Chloe annoyed you, as usual, right?" She said with a laugh. Beca just looked at her, she was trying to understand what is Stacie's approach, why is Stacie trying to ruin Chloe's image for Beca? Not noticing how the brunette stayed silent, Stacie continued. "You were together last night?"

"Yes," Beca said with a nod, still careful of what she is saying. "For a little bit."

Stacie sighed as she took a seat on one of Beca's chairs. "Chloe got upset because you followed her, I don't even go there when she wants to sit alone. She gets annoyed Beca."

"And why are _you_ telling me this?"

Stacie was silent for a few moments before she spoke again. "Chloe told me to give you the message."

Beca scuffed. "She told me to leave her alone more than a thousand times, why did she tell you now?"

"Because she told you a thousand times and you didn't listen so she told me to tell you, maybe I'll get you to listen and by the way how are your aunts?"

"Why are you asking?"

"Because they were here the other day, didn't they go to the factory?"

Beca nodded. "They did."

"Why do they think that Chloe didn't inherit anything from Larry but the clothes she came with?"

The short brunette's eyes widened. _I am going to kill my aunts._ She said to herself as cleared her throat. "How did you know?"

"They told me. Although they were with you when the will was opened, so it's clear that they should know that Chloe inherited everything or am I mistaken?"

"My aunts are old Stacie," Beca argued back.

Stacie gave Beca a small smile. "They may be old but they aren't stupid Beca. You know very well that Chloe is my friend and I don't like anyone to hurt her."

Beca took a deep breath as she started to feel her anger boil in her body. _How could she think that I might hurt Chloe?_ She thought as she walked closer to the nurse. "I am the last person on earth who will ever hurt Chloe! I will never do such a thing!" She said raising her voice slightly.

Stacie scoffed. "After everything, she's done to you?!"

"Can we go back to the mansion?" Beca asked, choosing to ignore Stacie's question.

Stacie stood up from her place. "You didn't answer me Beca."

"Answer what Stacie!?"

"Why do you aunts think that Chloe didn't inherit anything?!"

"I'll ask them tomorrow." She said coldly. "Can we go now?" She spat as she turned her back and walked out of the room.

She walked into the mansion to find that Jesse and Aubrey had already arrived and they were sitting with Chloe in the living room. "Good evening everyone." She said with a wide smile, then her eyes drifted to Chloe who was wearing a white skirt with a sleeveless black blouse along with some black heels, she got closer to the redhead as she whispered in her ear. "You look lovely tonight." She then turned to Jesse and Aubrey and greeted them, she then saw that Stacie entered the living room, Beca exhaled a breath and plastered a fake smile on her face.

Chloe blushed at the comment and didn't say anything until Jesse spoke. "Shall we step outside to talk?" He asked eyeing how the two were looking at each other, as soon as he received nods from the two, the trio walked to the backyard as Beca sat on one of the sofa's and Chloe sat on the arm of the sofa, the short brunette smiled as she rested her hand on Chloe's back. "Chloe, I had already informed Jesse about everything, we only need to talk about the details."

The redhead looked at Beca with a smile. "What kind of details?"

"Your father's name, his address, and how much he wants to sell the house," Jesse said with a smile.

"His name is Charles Beale, and the address is 102 Lake Forest Drive," She replied to Jesse's answers as she turned her gaze to him.

"And how much does he want to sell it for?" Beca asked the redhead as she rubbed her back gently.

"I really have no idea and neither does my brother, I also think that even my father doesn't know how much he wants to sell it for." She then turned to Jesse. "It doesn't matter, pay as much as he asks for."

Jesse smiled and nodded. "Don't worry about it."

"The money is no issue, Jess, as long as the building stays within us." The short brunette demanded softly.

"I'll buy it don't you guys worry." The brunette man said in understanding.

"And the most important thing is that the whole operation looks like a coincidence, we don't need to show that you are specifically going to that house," Beca explained more to her best friend.

Jesse shook his head with a laugh. "I promise you that I understood."

Beca and Chloe laughed. "Okay, Shall we go inside? Because Stacie and Aubrey are alone." Beca asked as she looked at the two.

"Sure," The redhead said nodding. "And I'll talk tomorrow to Liam to arrange everything."

The short brunette shook her head. "You don't need to do anything, I'll talk to him and inform him of the plan."

Wanting to leave the two alone, Jesse cleared his throat. "I'll see you guys inside." He said as he started to walk.

"Jesse," Chloe called after him. "Thank you." She said with a soft smile.

The brunette man shrugged. "It's not worth mentioning." He said with a smile as he continued his way to the mansion.

Beca smiled. "Woah, you know how to say thank you?" She asked as she faked shocked.

The redhead giggled. "Of course I do, but not for everyone." She said winking as she stood up from her place.

Beca then grabbed the redhead's hand softly as she pulled her onto her lap. Chloe yelped in surprise as she placed her arms around Beca's neck. "Have I told you that you look beautiful tonight?" Beca asked in a sweet, whispery voice.

Chloe's breath hitched as their faces inched closer. "You did," She replied as she closed her eyes.

"Then let me tell you again. You look beautiful tonight Chloe." Beca said as her lips brushed Chloe's.

The redhead's heart was beating fast. She can't kiss Beca, "Beca," She whispered. "I-I can't."

"Why not Chloe?"

"B-B-Because..." She trailed off as she broke the embrace and ran back to the house. Beca watched her go as she was unable to do anything.

* * *

Chloe entered the living room followed by Beca to find Jesse and Aubrey both having a glass and Stacie was nowhere to be found. Beca stood close to Chloe as she spoke. "Chloe, what would you like to drink?" She asked sweetly.

The redhead smiled. "Wine?" She asked taking Beca's opinion.

"Wine it is then," Beca said as she grabbed a glass from the table and poured for Chloe and herself. Chloe grinned as she took the glass from the brunette.

"Becs, the bottle is almost empty, can we go get another?" Jesse asked as he received a glare from Aubrey. "Come on, baby, just one glass."

Aubrey nodded but said nothing, Beca then placed a hand on Chloe's shoulder, "Would you mind if we went to the cellar to grab a bottle?"

Chloe turned her face and looked at the short brunette with a smile. "Not at all, go ahead." She said as she watched the two brunettes walk away. The redhead took a seat on one of the sofa's followed by Aubrey. "Are things okay with Jesse?" Chloe asked tentatively.

Aubrey sighed and shrugged. "I don't know. I'm sure you think that I am not good as a wife."

The redhead smiled softly as she shook her head. "I don't,"

"I know how much Jesse loves me, but that love isn't enough for me. My life is missing something, and it's dancing. His condition when we got married was to stop dancing, and I did because I was in love with him and I genuinely thought that this love was going to be enough for me but after that and as the days passed I began to feel this hole inside of me, I started to blame him, I am hating him because he stopped me from doing the only thing I love, I want to dance, I want to be free. I want to leave."

"But what if Jesse did have a point? What if you really couldn't live without Jesse?" Chloe asked after a few moments of silence.

"If it's up to me, I would I'd still have him and dance, but if I have to choose, then I can't stay with him. Living with him is like I am half a human, I hate him for taking away my second half. Also even if I left him, my happiness won't be complete but everytime I dance, I'll remember him. I'll be dreaming of him, I'll dance because I'll miss him. Is there anything better than dancing your way through the tears?"

Before Chloe could speak, she heard Jacob's voice screaming. "I DON'T WANT TO!" His voice raged through the house. Her heart dropped as she placed the glass on the table and ran to the room. She tried her best to climb up the stairs as fast as she could. She could hear Stacie's voice yelling at him.

"DO YOU WANT ME TO TELL ALEX TO TIE YOU DOWN?" The tall brunette yelled in anger and frustration.

"Jacob, Calm down son please," Elissa begged her son.

"Stacie!" Chloe said firmly as she got her best friend's attention.

"Chloe, this is unbearable!" Stacie yelled again.

"Get out Stacie,"

"Oh really? And who will give him the needle!?" She exclaimed.

"I will," She said in a calm and firm voice. "Get out."

Stacie huffed and threw the needle on the bed and she pushed past, Chloe. "Fine, I'm leaving."

Chloe shook her head as she grabbed the needle. "You too Elissa."

"W-W-What? You want me to leave him?"

"Is you leaving him on the streets for example?"

"No b-b-but-"

"Elissa," She said firmly. "Leave."

The housemaid looked at her son then back at Chloe. "Ms. Chloe, what are you going to do with him?"

"Elissa! Now!"

"If I left, can I leave the door open?"

Chloe rolled her eyes playfully. "Leave it open and stop panicking."

"Ms. Chloe?" Elissa said as she began to stand up but then she sat again. "If I stayed here and didn't say a word, will that work?"

Chloe bit a smile as she shook her head. "Leave Elissa." The housemaid nodded and went to stand outside the room. Chloe smiled as she sat beside Jacob. "You know that your mom is afraid that I would hurt you?" She asked with a smile.

"Why?" Jacob asked confused.

"Because she loves you, Do you wanna bet that she's eavesdropping on us right now?" She said loud enough for Elissa to hear.

"I swear that I am not!" Elissa said peaking through the door.

Jacob and Chloe giggled. "Your swearing and you are lying Elissa?" The redhead said trying to keep a straight face and a firm voice.

"I-I am not lying Ms. Chloe, I meant that I swear that I wasn't eavesdropping intentionally, it's just that your voice reached to where I am standing." She mumbled as she disappeared back outside.

Chloe nodded as she looked at Jacob who was laughing. She leaned and spoke in a whisper. "How about we speak in a low voice so that she doesn't hear us?" She asked with a grin. The boy nodded enthusiastically as he kept on laughing.

* * *

Beca and Jesse were in the cellar trying to choose a bottle of wine, the short brunette kept telling Jesse the difference between dry wine and sweet wine. They kept walking into the huge cellar as per Jesse's request to get an old bottle of wine. Jesse could feel that Beca wasn't alright and that she had something making her worry. He sighed as he grabbed her arm stopping her from walking. "What's wrong Beca?" He asked worriedly. "Please don't tell me your fine."

"I-I" She sighed. "I have a meeting with the lawyer tomorrow morning, the one who my uncle left papers with."

Jesse frowned. "But that's good, isn't it? Maybe you'll finally be able to solve the mystery of this whole story."

"I am scared," Beca said in a low voice.

"Scared of what?" Jesse asked confused.

"I'm scared of knowing something I don't want to know, I'm scared of..." She trailed off while shaking her head.

"You are scared of changing your mind about Chloe." Jesse continued knowingly.

Beca sighed. "I'm afraid of getting shocked with anything she has to do. I don't want to lose her Jesse."

Wanting to change Beca's mood, he smiled. "Let's choose a bottle of wine shall we?" Seeing Beca nod, he looked around and choose a bottle of wine that was thirty-one years old. They picked up the bottle and made their way to the house to find Aubrey and Stacie sitting in the living room. "I found an antic bottle, thirty-one-year-old vintage wine."

Aubrey gasped. "And do you have the heart to open it?!" She exclaimed.

Beca laughed as she grabbed a tissue and cleaned the bottle from the dust. "I have a heart of stone, of course, I'll open it." She then glanced around the living room and noticed that Chloe isn't here. "Where's Chloe?" She asked the blond and the nurse.

Stacie rolled her eyes. "She's committing a crime." She said in annoyance.

Beca's eyes went wide. "What?"

"Jacob was giving me a hard time, he didn't want to take the insulin, so Chloe entered the room and I don't know what's happening." She said as she waved off the brunette.

Beca sighed as she handed the bottle to Jesse. "Open it up while I go check on them." She said as she ran upstairs and found Elissa outside the room, she wanted to ask how are things were going but Elissa shushed her and told her to get closer, she smiled at the sight that was in front of her.

Chloe and Jacob were sitting Indian style on the bed as the redhead's back was to the door and she was having a conversation with the boy. "You do have a point of being scared from Stacie's injections. I was once sick and I had to let her give me an injection, can you believe that I screamed louder than you did ten times?" She said as they giggled. "And since that time, I didn't let her inject me again." She stated with a soft smile, she was silent for a few moments before she spoke again. "Do you want me to show you how to inject yourself all alone?"

Jacob's eyes widened. "ME?" He asked in shock.

"Yeah you, you are a big guy, not a little one, which means you can do your own injections. Imagin how your friends will be jealous of you when they find out that you know how to do it all alone, what would they say?"

Beca was standing by the door, she can't believe how Chloe was treating Jacob, how she was tricking him to get the injection. She couldn't understand why Stacie was saying all these mean stuff about Chloe.

"They won't believe me!" He said excitedly.

Chloe nodded, "Of course they won't! And you know what? It hurts way less when you do it alone."

"How did you know?" The ten-year-old asked intrigued.

"I tried it!" Chloe said convincingly. "I had too, there was also this one time I was sick but Stacie wasn't here, so I had to do it myself." She said to the boy.

"Teach me!" Jacob said excitedly.

Beca who was still watching the scene unfold, looked at Elissa and nodded with a soft smile and turned to leave. She knew Chloe wasn't that cold-hearted woman that she portray's herself to be.

Chloe smiled, she knew how to get to the boy. "Get the pillow from behind you." She said pointing at it. When Jacob got it, he looked at her confused. "We need it to practice Jay," She said with a wink. "First step, you need to know how to open it, look at how I am doing it." She said as she removed the plastic cover of the needle. "Here you go, practice on the pillow."

Jacob took the injection with a wide grin as he started to inject the empty syringe on the pillow, he did it about twenty times as Chloe watched him with a smile. "Okay, enough big guy." She said with a laugh.

"How was I?" He asked hopefully.

Chloe winked and gave him a thumbs up. "You were great, how about we give it a try?"

"YES! YES!" He said excitedly.

"Okay, let's call mommy in shall we?" She asked as she turned towards the door to find Elissa already standing there. "Eissa, come and see how Jacob is going to do the injection alone."

Elissa ran further into the room. "Alone?" She asked in a panic voice.

Chloe shrugged with a smile as she looked at Jacob. "He's a big guy, aren't you buddy?" When she saw Jacob nod, "Alright, lift your shirt up." When she saw the little boy do as he was told, she spoke again. "Now, I know that you are a strong boy." She said with a wink. "But, if at any step you felt afraid, just tell me."

"I'm a strong guy! Let's do it." Jacob said as he sat up on his knees and caught a part of his belly where he is supposed to inject himself, Chloe held the needle for him and placed it in its position, she turned the injection knob and looked at the boy with a smile. "Press right here," She said as she pointed at the injection button.

Jacob took a deep breath as he pushed the needle into his stomach and pressed the insulin.

"Okay, that's it, big guy. We are done." Chloe said with a wide smile as she removed the needle. "Did it hurt?"

"Not at all! Can you always do it for me?" He asked with hopeful eyes.

Chloe smiled. "If I was at home yes, now you need to get ready for bed." She said as she pinched his cheek. "Goodnight buddy." The redhead said softly as she left the room and made her way back to the living room. Noticing how quiet it was, she frowned as she walked further to find that Aubrey and Jesse had already left and she also noticed that Beca and Stacie were sitting queitly. "They left?" She asked getting the attention from both brunettes.

Beca smiled as soon as she noticed Chloe. "Yes, you were taking longer than expected and Jesse was getting a bit drunk." She said as she stood up, "Would you like to a glass of wine Chloe?"

"Uh, no thank you Beca, I'm heading to bed." She then looked at her best friend in annoyance. "Stacie, a word aside please?"

Stacie rolled her eyes as she sighed. "Beca isn't a stranger, you can talk in front of her."

Chloe exhaled a breath and looked at Stacie, "What's going on with you Stacie? Do you think it's acceptable to yell at a boy?"

"Didn't you see how spoiled he is?!" The tall brunette said in anger. "I suffer every day from this problem! The injection takes at least an hour! It should take less than a minute!"

"He's a kid and he's scared! You're a nurse Stacie, you should know how to handle sick people!" Chloe shot back.

"Oh, and you do know how to handle people? You? The woman who didn't even continue her education is telling me how to handle people!? The woman who treats everyone around this house like shit!" Stacie yelled in anger.

And in that moment, Beca's eyes went wide. She could see how Chloe's eyes well up in tears. "Stacie..." Beca said in a firm voice. "That was uncalled for."

"It's fine," Chloe said in a quiet voice, she then looked at Stacie and shook her head and running out the door and into the forest.

Beca exhaled a breath. "Did you have to throw it in her face?" She said in a voice that she wasn't messing up. "What has gotten into you!? Are you her so-called best friend? A best friend doesn't throw shit at her friend's face!" Beca stated in anger, she shook her head and left the living room as she sprinted her way to the forest, determined to follow the redhead.

"Chloe!" She said as she spotted the redhead leaning against the tree.

The widow wiped her tears quickly. "Go away Beca, please."

Beca got closer to the redhead and placed her hands on Chloe's shoulder. "Chloe..." She trailed off. "She doesn't mean it."

Chloe just nodded, as she wiped more tears and turned her gaze to the sky. The short brunette's heart broke at the sight of Chloe, she slowly turned her and cupped her cheeks. "Everything will be alright."

"No, it won't!" Chloe cried harder. "This isn't her! I don't know what has gotten into her."

Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe's waist as she brought her tighter. "Shh, Chloe please stop crying." When the sobs didn't quiet down, Beca pulled away from the hug and looked at Chloe. "Don't make me do something annoying to you." She said with a smirk.

Chloe giggled through the tears as the short brunette used her thumb to wipe away the tears.

"Those beautiful eyes don't deserve to cry," Beca said in a whisper. "You don't deserve whatever happened to you." She said as she leaned in closer and noticed how Chloe closed her eyes. "I'll make sure that no one ever hurts you." She said queitly.

"Beca." The redhead said pleadingly as she wanted to break the embrace.

The short brunette shook her head. "No Chloe, let us have this moment."

"B-But I can't Beca." The redhead said as she felt more tears were falling, all she could see in her mind was images of Stacie.

"Why are you pulling away from a good thing?" Beca asked in a low voice.

Chloe sighed as she shook her head. "We can't," She said in a sad voice.

Beca just looked at her with sad eyes and nodded. "Okay, I'm going back to my room." She said in a sad voice as she dropped her arms and turned her back to Chloe.

A couple of steps later, Beca felt a hand intertwined with hers, she turned to look at Chloe but didn't have time to react because she suddenly felt Chloe's lips against hers. She moaned as she felt Chloe's lips against her own, Chloe wrapped her arms around Beca's neck as Chloe tightened her arms around Beca's waist.

Their lips worked in sync as they were savoring the moment, butterflies erupting in both their stomachs, all that could be heard was the sound of the crickets. Chloe felt the gentle pushing of Beca's tongue into her mouth seeking out the entrance. The kiss was long, soft and sensual.

As soon as Chloe kissed her and Beca felt that the world fell away. It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be. Beca's hand rested below her ear, her thumb caressing the redhead's cheek as their breaths blended. Chloe ran her fingers down the short brunette's spine, pulling Beca closer until there was no space left between them and she could feel the beating of Beca's heart against her chest.

All the couple could feel was sparks flying in every direction, and the world was slowly disappearing around them, along with all of their worries, their troubles, and problems. The kiss made them both feel like none of that mattered.

* * *

 **A/N: Finally? Well let's hope everything will be okay with our favorit couple. Tell me what you guys think. Promise I'll update soon if you did ;)**


	23. Financial Bonds and getting caught

_All the couple could feel was sparks flying in every direction, and the world was slowly disappearing around them, along with all of their worries, their troubles, and problems. The kiss made them both feel like none of that mattered._

The couple broke away, both despread for air as they rested their forehead's against each other. "I thought you can't kiss me," Beca said with a soft giggle.

Chloe laughed as she slapped Beca's arm. "You are annoying."

"I know," Beca said with a wink. "W-What happens now?" She asked nervously.

The redhead's smile fell as she stepped away from Beca. "Stacie is going to kill me if she finds out we kissed."

Beca frowned. "Why? What does the kiss have to do with her?"

"She likes you Beca, she told me to stay away from you but you kept pushing harder and getting closer to me! You guys almost kissed!" Chloe exclaimed.

The short brunette looked at Chloe with wide eyes. "We never almost kissed, I don't like Stacie in that way, Chloe. I had my eyes on you from the moment I saw you." She admitted shyly.

"R-Really? Then why were you annoying and blackmailing me all the time?" Chloe asked with a raised eyebrow.

Beca shrugged. "Because I wanted to stay beside you, I knew if you kicked me out I won't get a chance to know you, the real you."

"What do you want us to do now? Stacie can't know about this kiss Beca." Chloe said as she as she looked at Beca with fear in her eyes.

The brunette smiled and stepped in front of Chloe. "We can keep this between us, Stacie won't need to know Chloe." Chloe ran her hand through her hair with a sigh. "Chloe, please don't deny that you felt something." She said softly as she cupped Chloe's cheeks. "Please?"

The redhead wrapped her arms around Beca's neck. "No one will find out?"

"No one," Beca replied with a smile. "Can I kiss you again?" She asked shyly as she brushed her nose against the redhead's nose. When she felt Chloe nod, their lips touched again for the second time in the same night. Beca's lips were warm, her hands were wrapped around Chloe's waist as Chloe's hand's locked around the brunette's neck. When they broke apart for air, Chloe rested her forehead against Beca's and gathered some much-needed oxygen. The redhead saw Beca smirk and she couldn't help but smile back and sink into her hold.

"I'm sure you are tired," Beca started softly as she placed a kiss on Chloe's cheek. "How about we go to sleep? Tomorrow we have work."

Chloe sighed and nodded. "Okay, but please can you not send Alex home tomorrow? I don't want any problems with Stacie."

Beca frowned, "But Chloe, we aren't doing anything wrong."

"Stacie thinks we are, you don't see how she talks to me about you like you and Stacie are in a relationship," Chloe said in a sad voice.

"But we aren't Chloe, I already told you that I don't like her in that way, I never gave her signs to think that."

Chloe sighed. "Please, let me come back alone, I don't want to risk it."

Beca nodded, "Fine," She said while she huffed.

The redhead kissed her cheek. "Don't huff and puff, we'll figure something out."

"Okay," The short brunette said with a smile. "Let's walk back."

"N-No, not together. I'll go first and then you head to your room after a couple of minutes." Chloe suggested. "Maybe she's looking for you or waiting for me."

"Okay, I'll see you in the morning then?" Beca said as she removed her arms from Chloe's waist.

Chloe smiled and nodded. "Goodnight Beca." She said as she dropped a final kiss on the short brunette's lips and walked away.

"Night Chloe," Beca yelled after her, she then sat on the grass as she looked at the sky. _I kissed Chloe... It felt so good to be in her arms. All I need now is to know what happened._ She thought to herself as she sighed.

* * *

The next morning, Beca woke up and got dressed for the meeting with the other lawyer, she couldn't help but smile as she remembered Chloe's lips, her touch, and her smile, but on the other hand she also couldn't help but feel nervous about what papers could possibly be with the other lawyer. Sighing, she got into her car and drove to the cafe that they were supposed to meet at. Beca parked her car and made her way inside, the cafe was small and empty she was able to find the lawyer easily. "Good morning," She said as she approached the table. "I'm Beca Mitchell," She introduced herself as she took a seat.

"Ah, yes. Good morning Ms. Mitchell,"

"What would you like to drink?" Beca asked politely.

"Coffee is fine," The lawyer said with a smile.

Beca nodded and ordered two coffee and then looked at the man. "What can I do for you?" She asked the lawyer.

"First, I would like to apologize for the sudden meeting, here are the papers Mr. Larry left for you and asked me to give it to you personally." He said as he passed the envelope to Beca. "Of course I will tell you why he left them with me but after you read them."

The short brunette took a deep breath and opened the envelope to find a set of financial bonds, her eyes went wide as she, saw the name **Charles Beale** written on the paper. _I don't understand anything_. She thought as she looked back up again at the lawyer. "What are these?" She asked confused.

* * *

Chloe was in her office while John was helping her with some information about future plans for the company. "Almost 70% of our products are sold in the US, and the other 30% is exported to other countries, there was a plan we wanted to execute before Larry died and it was to expand our products because we have a high amount of demand and the factory is a bit small for it to contain that large amount of orders, so we thought we would expand the factory. If you want I can show you the plan we had." John explained to the redhead.

The redhead sighed, she wasn't interested in the company nor the products, the only reason she came to the company was to stay away from Beca but she wasn't that successful. "I don't want to see it," Chloe said as she shook her head.

"Okay," John said nodding, "Would you like to take a look at the financials of the factory?" He suggested again.

"No," Chloe stated softly, "I have a question for you John." When she saw John nod, she continued. "Am I useful around here?"

The manager was taken aback by the question, and before he could say a word, Beca cleared her throat. "Good morning." The short brunette said as she took a bite of the biscuit she had in her hand.

John stood up quickly. "Good morning Ms. Mitchell, how are you today?"

Beca smiled. "I'm good, are you busy?"

The manager shook his head. "I was just explaining a couple of stuff for Ms. Chloe."

"I wanted to talk to you about something," Beca said politely.

"Of course Ms. Mitchell," He then looked at Chloe. "Would you like anything else from me?" He asked with a smile.

Chloe shook her head and watched the manager leave. Beca walked closer to the redhead and smiled. "Sometimes he talks to you as if you are the boss, not him."

Beca laughed. "How are you today?" She asked as she walked further into Chloe's office.

"Didn't I tell you not to enter my office without permission?" Chloe asked with a playful smirk.

The short brunette shrugged. "Your assistant isn't at her desk."

"I'm busy now," The redhead said with a smile.

"Oh yeah? With what?" Beca asked with a smirk of her own.

"With work of course," She replied as she rolled her eyes at the short brunette.

"I know, but what work?" Beca asked again.

Chloe looked at her computer screen which was a solitaire game she had been playing since she arrived at the office. "I am doing the financial sheets for the factory."

Beca knew that the redhead wasn't doing anything work-related. "Yeah?" She asked then quickly turned the laptop screen towards her and saw what the redhead was actually doing, Chloe quickly reached for the screen and closed it. Beca laughed. "And a high score too."

"Why are you here? What do you want?" Chloe asked embarrassed.

"I wanted to invite you to the wine tasting today," Beca said with a smile.

Chloe smiled. "Too bad, I am already invited." She lied quickly, she wasn't invited but she wasn't going to let Beca know that.

"And your coming right?" The short brunette asked with a hopeful tone.

The redhead nodded. "Of course."

"Great, then I will see you there."

"Okay," Chloe said and then remembered she doesn't know where the wine tasting takes place. "Oh, where does it take place exactly?" She asked as she reopened her screen and typed in the password.

"In the parking," Beca said joking.

Chloe nodded. "Okay, thank you."

Beca laughed. "I was joking, there's a room for the wine tasting."

"I knew that," The redhead said with a smirk.

"Sure you did, I will let you continue to play- I'm sorry 'work'" She said as she left the office laughing and Chloe was rolling her eyes at her.

The short brunette made her way to John's office, she wanted some information about Charles Beale and since John has been working for a long time at the factory, she knew he will have some valuable information. She knocked the door and heard John's voice inviting her in. She opened the door and sat in one of the chairs that were in front of the old man's desk. "How's everything?" She asked as she looked at the man.

"Just like you asked Ms. Mitchell, Winn doesn't go near Ms. Chloe, and I was the one explained to her some stuff."

"And did you explain everything?"

John shook his head. "I tried."

"What do you mean?" Beca asked confused.

"She doesn't want to know about the factory, nor the sales or even the expansion. In other words, she is not interested in working, and she even asked me if there was any use for her here." John explained to the brunette.

"And what did you tell her?" Beca rushed out.

"I didn't say anything." The manager replied as he waited for Beca to speak up.

Beca nodded, "Now you know that Chloe's father used to work here." She started.

"Yes, of course, Charles Beale." He stated knowingly.

The short brunette nodded. "And what was his position in the company?" She asked carefully.

"He worked in the financial department,"

"And why did he leave?" Beca asked again.

John shrugged. "Without any reason, he submitted his resignation when Mr. Larry got married."

"And my uncle accepted it? Was there any problem between the two of them?"

"Yes, Mr. Larry accepted it without any problems, and as far as I know there were no arguments between them."

Beca nodded, "I'll ask you one more question," She said as she took a deep breath, "Was Charles Beale an honorable employee?"

The manager nodded without any hesitation. "Charles Beale was one of the most honorable employees in this company, everyone took him as an example. He was never late, he never neglected his job, and he never raised his voice on other people or disrespected them."

"Are you sure?"

"Of crouse, he was under my wing, it is true that he was a small employee but we all respected him."

"How was his relationship with my uncle?"

John sighed. "Your uncle didn't have direct contact with the employees, but when they met by coincidence Larry would respect him a lot, and he never complained about him."

"Is Charles Beale's file still in the factory?"

"Yes Ms. Mitchell, I have it here," John said as he opened the drawer and took searched for Charle's file when he found it he gave it to Beca.

The short brunette took the file and read what was written, she sighed and gave the file back to John. "Very well, what time are we doing the wine tasting?"

"At four."

"Good, I am going to have lunch with a friend and I'll be back in time," Beca said standing up, she thanked the manager and drove to see Jesse, she needed to tell him everything she found out. About fifteen minutes later, Beca and Jesse were sitting at a restaurant having lunch, Jesse took a sip of his drink as he listened to Beca tell him all about the financial bonds. "I don't understand this." The brunette man said as he sighed.

"I don't either, Jesse," Beca said as she rubbed her temples.

"Are you sure it's Chloe's father?" Jesse asked curiously.

Beca nodded, "Yes Jesse, Charles Beale he is Chloe's father. I asked John about him."

"And what did he tell you?" The brunette man asked back.

The short brunette sighed as she swallowed the food. "That he is a great employee, and everyone considered him a role model and that he was a good man."

"What if John is lying?" Jesse argued.

"Why would he Jesse? He doesn't have any reason to lie. When I saw the lawyer today, the last thing I expected was to get financial bonds and that contains Charles Beale's name on them. Do you know what that means?" Beca asked in desperation. She needed someone, anyone to help her understand.

Jesse nodded, "So Chloe's father is in debt with 52,000 dollars,"

"That is correct. Why would my uncle give 52,000$ for Chloe's father? I looked at his file, he used to earn a 1,000$." Beca said sighing. "I don't understand why my uncle would Charles Beale that amount knowing he has a low salary. Can you explain it to me?"

"I don't have an explanation," Jesse replied shrugging.

"I have only one explanation to all of this. I think that Charles Beale was taking money from the company for years, he was embezzling, and Larry made him sign on the financial bonds so he can return them."

Jesse shook his head. "Your uncle must have known that Charles won't be able to pay him back, why would he do that? And why did he go to another lawyer?"

"Larry didn't want Liam to know, that's what the other lawyer told me, he also was the one who arranged the contracts for his marriage and my uncle asked him to arrange papers that makes me by law the rightful owner to these papers, so legally I ask for the money from Charles Beale."

"What?!" The brunette man exclaimed. "Why would he do that?"

"To get him to pay, Jesse, imagine how much Larry hates Charles," Beca explained.

"And how much he hates Chloe for that matter," Jesse argued. "What did she do to him so he wants to hurt her this badly?"

"I don't know Jesse, my head is going to explode," Beca said as she ran her hand through her hair.

"After all, the result is the same, Chloe married him for the money, for 52,000$. It looks like she knew her father won't be able to pay the debt so she married him in exchange for her father not to go to jail." The brunette man reasoned.

"Fine, let's say your right and she married him for the money, why does she hate him this much? And why her father doesn't speak to her since eight years ago? Which is by the time she got married. Why? Something is going on."

"There's nothing wrong, didn't she offer you the house in exchange for the papers?"

Beca nodded, "A mansion that costs 300,000$ in exchange for financial bonds that are worth 52,000$!? Jesse doe doesn't make sense! And why would Larry ask a different lawyer to give them to me? Do you want to know why? Because he doesn't want Chloe to get them! Is this an act of a normal person!?"

"Beca, you are trying to convince yourself that Larry is at fault because you love Chloe."

"Chloe doesn't care about the money, I'm sure that she married my uncle because she didn't want her father to end up in jail. Jesse, she left her goals, dreams, future, and education so that she marry's him!"

"And she hates him to an extent where she goes out and celebrates his death day." Jesse reasoned. "Think Beca, why and how much does Larry hate Chloe to leave those papers in your hands."

Beca looked at her best friend and sighed. "I don't know." She said in a broken voice. "I don't know what to do with Chloe, or how to bring it up."

* * *

It was 3:55 PM when John peaked through Chloe's office door and saw her that she had her head in between her hands as she laid them on the desk. "Ms. Chloe?" He spoke softly in order not to startle the redhead.

Chloe's head shot up and looked at the man. "Okay, let's go." She said as she stood up from her place and followed the man, upon entering the room, she found Beca along with three other workers standing around the table, each having a glass of wine. Beca smiled at the redhead and as soon as she took her place in front of Beca, she quickly gulped the glass and poured another one.

"Tasting, Please," Beca stated as they all started to gently swirl their glass expect for Chloe for was swirling it fast. Then, all three workers including Beca, brought the glass gently to their nose as they took a sniff of the wine, and not knowing what to do, the redhead emptied the glass and poured another.

The short brunette and the other workers swirled the glass again and then took a small sip of the alcoholic drink. After tasting it, each one of them spoke their opinion.

"The taste is balanced." The first employee said.

The second employee then spoke. "It has a rich flavor."

"You can feel the smoothness of it." The third worker announced as Chloe looked at all three with confusion as not knowing what they are talking about.

John smiled as he looked at Beca, "The flavor takes you to a different world."

"I agree, it is amazing." The short brunette said as all of them looked at Chloe waiting for her opinion.

"It's nice," Chloe stated nervously causing Beca to stifle a laugh. Chloe saw the brunette shake her head so she decided to speak again. "Tasty." And when she recieved weird looks from everyone she looked at them as she bit her lip. "It's wine?" She spoke as she looked at Beca for help.

The short brunette smiled as she looked at the gentlemen, "You can take this to the lab," She stated as she watched the workers take the bottle and leave.

Chloe and Beca looked at each other with a smile forming on their lips, the short brunette made her way and stood close beside the redhead. "First of all, they don't taste the wine like you did." She said as she placed her hand on top of Chloe's which was holding the glass. "And second of thing, you don't hold the glass from the bowl, you hold it from the stem." She said softly, causing Chloe's face to turn making them very close. Chloe's heart was beating so fast, she is still not used to being close to someone.

Beca then showed Chloe how to hold the glass as she poured her a small amount of wine. She then put her hand again on top of Chloe's. "For you to taste wine, you need to use your five senses, first one is to see it." She said as she leaned the glass slightly for Chloe to see the color of the wine on a white wall. "See how dark it is?" When she saw Chloe smile and nod, she continued. "Second step is that you have to use your smelling sense," Beca said sweetly as she brought the glass to Chloe's nose who closed her eyes and took a sniff and leaned her back against Beca's shoulder.

"Third step, you have to swirl it so you can break the surface of the wine so you can let the aroma rise." The short brunette then instructed as she saw that Chloe was mesmerized by what she was doing. "And then you smell it again." She said as she brought it up to the redhead's nose. "Then you swirl it again and now you have to use the tasting sense." She then placed the glass in between Chloe's lips.

Beca noticed that Chloe's lips were spread in a wrong position. "No Chlo, you have to lift your upper lip so that a little bit of air can also enter." She whispered softly as she brought the glass again to Chloe's lips.

The redhead swallowed the gulp causing Beca to laugh. "You swallowed it didn't you?" She said as she buried her face in the crook of the redhead's neck and laughed again and Chloe to giggle. "Again." She said as she demonstrated how she should taste it. "You have to full your mouth with wine, feel it spreading across your mouth and then swallowed it."

Doing as she was told, Beca leaned in softly. "I liked the wine, did you like it?" She said as she brushed her nose across Chloe's neck.

"I like it," Chloe whispered softly as she turned to face the brunette making their lips touch, "You did all of this so you can kiss me, right?" She said in a whisper voice, Beca giggled and leaned in. As soon as Beca took Chloe's lips in a kiss, a voice was heard, the voice that Chloe feared the most.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?! THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE WORKING CHLOE?!"

* * *

 **A/N Thank you to everyone who left a review. Please keep reviewing, it makes me so happy to know that you guys are enjoying this story.**


	24. Friend turn to enemies

_Doing as she was told, Beca leaned in softly. "I liked the wine, did you like it?" She said as she brushed her nose across Chloe's neck._

 _"I like it," Chloe whispered softly as she turned to face the brunette making their lips touch, "You did all of this so you can kiss me, right?" She said in a whisper voice, Beca giggled and leaned in. As soon as Beca took Chloe's lips in a kiss, a voice was heard, the voice that Chloe feared the most._

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?! THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE WORKING CHLOE?!" Stacie yelled in anger and wide eyes.

Noticing Chloe's fear, Beca cleared her throat as she plastered a fake smile. "Hey Stacie, I'm teaching Chloe how to taste wine, come have a drink."

"Teaching her how to taste wine!?" Stacie yelled as she walked further into the room. She glared at Chloe, "This is your work huh?" She said with venom in her voice.

Chloe looked at Beca with sad eyes that make the short brunettes heart sink. The redhead shook her head, "I'm heading to my office." She said running out of the room.

The short brunette looked at Stacie with a face full of confusion. "What's wrong Stacie?"

"What's wrong?!" She said raising her voice. "I'm all alone in the house while she is 'working' as if I am obliged to stay in that house!" She said quoting the word working as she slammed her purse on the table.

"Woah," Beca said in a shocked voice, she was truly bewildered by Stacie's actions. "Stacie, no one is making you stay at the mansion, you can go where ever you want and whenever you want, you know that."

Stacie balled her fists. "With who? Alone?!"

"Okay, Stacie, you need to calm down," Beca said once again, trying to calm down the tall brunette.

"Chloe is the last person who understands me! She's selfish and she doesn't care about anyone but herself! Beca, I've spent the past year doing everything she wants."

"I know Stacie, I know." The short brunette said in a low voice.

"I just want someone to stand by my side, sometimes I feel like I am going to break at any moment."

Beca shook her head. "You are not going to break, you are a strong woman."

"No! No, I am not a strong woman, I am a weak one! And I want someone to stay by my side." She said as she looked Beca in the eyes.

"I am here Stacie, whenever you need me, I will always be here for you."

Stacie face softened. "If you weren't here, I don't know what would have happened. Beca..." She then trailed off.

"Yeah?" Beca said raising her eyebrow.

"I like you," Stacie said with a smile as she got closer to the brunette.

Beca's face fell, this is not what she had in mind. "Stacie, listen to me very well." She said firmly. "You are an amazing woman, but I am currently not searching for anything serious with anyone."

"And who told you I am? I just want to change something in my life. I'm thinking of everything but a relationship." She said as she leaned in closer to the brunette's face in an attempt to kiss her.

Beca pulled back. "Look, Stacie-" But before she could continue, one of the workers knocked on the door and informed the brunette that she is needed. She nodded and looked at Stacie. "We will continue this later." She said firmly as she left the office but before she went to her office she decided to go to Chloe's department.

* * *

Chloe ran back to her office, she couldn't believe that Stacie came to the office and almost caught them. She knew that Stacie won't forgive her for kissing Beca bit the redhead couldn't stop herself from falling for the brunette. _I need to talk to Stacie, this war has got to end._ She thought to herself as she heard a knock on her office door. "Come in." She said softly.

"Ms. Chloe, there is a gentleman asking for you." The assistant informed her boss.

Chloe raised her eyebrow. "Who is it?" She asked as she thought who could possibly visit her.

The assistant shrugged. "He says he knows you so shall I let him in?"

The redhead sighed and nodded. "Okay, let him in." She said as she sat up straight.

A few seconds later, her old college friend, Dr. Max entered. "Chloe? Hey!" He said with a smile as he entered the office, leaving the door open.

"Max?!" Chloe exclaimed in shock. "What are you doing here?" She asked as she gestured for Max to take a seat.

The doctor shrugged and smiled. "I went to your house and they told me that you are here so I came to see you."

"And how did you get my address?" Chloe asked with a raised eyebrow.

Max chuckled. "It was on Jacob's discharge file. I actually wanted to ask you to lunch? What do you think?"

"I, uh - why?" Chloe asked as she suddenly felt nervous.

Max shrugged. "We have a lot to catch up on and I haven't seen you in ages."

"She can't," Beca said as she entered the office, clearly jealous. She had heard the part where Max invited the redhead to lunch. "Beca Mitchell, I believe we met before." She said as she shook the doctor's hand.

"Ah yes, Ms. Mitchell. How have you been?" He said with a cocky smile.

"Well, thank you," Beca said with a nod. "Chloe, we need to get going." She said firmly as she locked eyes with Chloe.

"W-What? Where?" The redhead asked confused.

"We have this thing we need to do." The short brunette replied as she nodded towards the door.

Max looked at the two with confusion, "I guess that's my cue to leave, I hope we can go out soon." He said as he stuck out his hand for Chloe when the redhead did the same he leaned and kissed the top of her hand. "It was great seeing you, Chloe." He said as stood up straight and smiled. "Take care now." He said as he left the office.

Beca raised her eyebrow at the redhead as she got closer. "What is he doing here?" She asked as jealousy was still running through her body.

Chloe shrugged, "Why did you do that?" She asked as she smiled inwardly knowing that Beca was jealous.

"Oh, you wanted to go have lunch with him?" Beca asked as she got closer to the redhead.

The redhead nodded with a smirk, "I was thinking about it." She teased the brunette.

Beca's jealousy blew up, she held Chloe's hand and brushed the top of the redhead's hand. "And I used to trick you to have lunch with me."

Chloe retracted her hand. "You can leave now." She said with a smirk.

"I'll see you at home, and no more surprise visits," Beca said as she began to leave.

The redhead giggled. "Jealous?"

"Yes," Beca said without hesitation as she walked towards the door.

"Beca," Chloe stated getting Beca's attention. "W-What happened after I left?" She asked nervously.

The short brunette shrugged. "I don't know what to tell you, Chloe, you need to talk to her."

* * *

Arriving home at noon, Chloe sighed as she made her way to Stacie's room, she opened the door slowly as she heard Stacie's harsh voice. "Get out."

"Stacie, you need to stop this childish act. You know I don't want to hurt you." Chloe said in a firm voice.

"Why were you so close to her Chloe? Give me one good reason." The tall brunette said in anger.

Chloe sighed, "I don't know how she got this close. Stacie, you have to listen to me, I don't want to hurt you. You are my best friend."

"Do you love her Chloe?" Stacie asked after a few moments of silence.

"I don't know," Chloe said as she lowered her gaze and spoke in a low voice.

"You don't know? Then who knows? Out of all those people in the world, you chose the woman I am falling for? What kind of human are you? Are you that selfish? Why are you always with her!?" Stacie rushed out the questions in anger.

"I'm not always with her!" Chloe defended.

Stacie scoffed. "Are you trying to act stupid or do you think I am stupid? You go out with her for lunch after work." She said as she scoffed again. "And what work are you doing? I have never seen a job where you need to be this close to someone. I'm sure you came up with this whole thing just to be alone with her." The tall nurse said as she rolled her eyes. "Do you really think that you can run a multimillion dollar company? Fuck! You don't know the difference between a wine and a whiskey bottle!" Stacie yelled in anger.

The widow's eyes went wide. "What are you talking about Stacie? You're talking to me like you don't know me."

"I am saying all these stuff because I know you. Since we were little kids you take everything I like. Since we were kids and you are a problem in my life."

"I am a problem in your life?!" Chloe asked shocked and hurt. "We are sisters!"

"No we aren't sisters and we will never be! Because since we were kids you take everything I want, all the people I loved they loved you instead. Why? Even my only brother left me because of you!"

"He got married and left!" Chloe argued.

"He left because he could live in peace! So he could love his wife!"

"Why are you blaming me!?" The redhead yelled back.

"Because it's all your fault!" Stacie yelled causing Chloe to flinch and step back. "Everything bad in my life is because of you, you even stole my dream to be a doctor," Stacie said in a voice full of venom.

"Stacie." Chloe said in shock, "Since the time I was seven years old I wanted to be a doctor, I am the one who made you love medicine, I am the one who told you to come and study with me so we can enter the same university and we can stay together. That's how I stole your dream?" Chloe asked in anger.

"You studied more so you can pass everything." The tall nurse stated firmly. "And I didn't. You went to be a doctor and you left me to be a nurse." She then laughed bitterly. "But nothing is complete in life. You didn't get to continue your studies but I graduated and became a nurse, you are nothing. Even your father! He worked hard to see you a doctor and he couldn't! and my father.. who's dream was to see me a grown-up woman couldn't see me. Your father stayed, and mine died. You used to get spoiled by your dad all the time, but you never thought of me, you never thought how it would make me feel. Chloe, please tell me. You did these things to tease me right? You wanted to remind me that you have a dad and I don't right? But guess what? Life doesn't always give you what you want."

"W-Where is this coming from?" Chloe asked as tears were welling up in her eyes.

"You always think you're better than me, but you aren't. I have a real job to do, but you just left your studies you are nothing. You always used to yell at me for saying that I always wanted to marry someone rich, you used to scold me, Chloe, do you remember? But look what you did... you married an old rich man. You are a snake, Chloe."

"You are talking to me about Larry and you know exactly how this marriage happened," Chloe said through the tears. "You know how I was living."

"Do you know why I came to live here?" Stacie said with a smile. "Not because of all the money Larry used to pay me." She then shook her head. "Because I wanted to see you suffer. To see each kick, each slap and each humiliation he gave you."

"Shut up!"

"Every time he raped you I used to thank god for not living your life. It's true that you have everything I don't, and it's true that you married someone rich and I don't, but I didn't get humiliated, cursed at and beaten up."

"Shut up!" Chloe yelled as she left the room crying.

Stacie smirked but suddenly felt her tears fall as she started to sob, thinking to herself what the hell she just did.

* * *

Chloe felt paralyzed as she leaned against the wall and took the stairs as she wanted to go to the forest. Never in a million years, she thought that she would hear those heartbreaking words from her best friend, the girl who she grew up with was happy because she was being mistreated, beaten up and raped.

Elissa was walking to the kitchen when she noticed how the redhead was in shock and shaking. "Ms. Chloe?" She asked in a worried voice as she got closer to the redhead.  
"Are you okay Ms. Chloe?" She asked again held Chloe in case she fell. "Ms. Beca! Please!" The housemaid yelled for the brunette who was in the living room having a glass of wine. "I don't know what's wrong with Ms. Chloe." She then informed Beca as she helped Chloe sit down on one of the steps.

Beca's eyes widened in fear as she placed the glass on the table and ran towards the stairs to see Chloe leaned her head against the wall and in shock. "Chloe? Chloe come on what's wrong?" When she recieved no answer from the redhead, Beca placed her hand on Chloe's face as she forced her to look at her. "Chloe? Talk to me."

As if snapped from her state of shock, Chloe looked at Beca with nothing but sadness.

"What's wrong Chloe?" Beca asked again softly as she laced her fingers with Chloe's.

"Nothing." The redhead replied in a broken voice.

"Let me help you to your room, come on stand up." The short brunette instructed softly.

Chloe shook her head. "I-I can't get up."

"What do you mean you can't stand up?" She asked worriedly, she had never seen the redhead in this state. She looked back at the top of the stairs to find Stacie just standing there. "What happened?" Beca asked firmly.

"Nothing," Stacie replied in a neutral voice.

Beca raised her eyebrow. "What do you mean nothing happened? What's wrong with her?"

Stacie shrugged. "I don't know."

Beca then looked at Chloe. "Let me help you to your room."

Chloe said nothing as she nodded and held the brunettes hand tighter as she tried to stand up, Elissa ran towards the redhead and also held her other hand in an attempt to help her. "I don't want to go to my room."

"Where do you want to go then?"

"There," She said as she nodded towards the front door.

"I won't let you go alone, I won't leave you."

"Please Beca. I need to be alone." Chloe pleaded.

"Okay, I'll just help you walk to the door," Beca stated as she walked with Chloe. When they reached, Chloe left as she closed the door behind her causing Beca to look at Stacie with anger in her eyes. "I'm asking you again Stacie, what happened?" The nurse said nothing as she rolled her eyes. "STACIE!" Beca suddenly yelled in anger. "What happened?!" She asked as her phone rang.

"Answer your phone Beca."

"It's just my aunt Liza," Beca said with a sigh. "I'll call her later. What happened between you and Chloe?"

"I told you nothing happened!"

"What do you mean nothing?! She went to your room and she left in shock and yet here you are telling me that nothing happened! What the fuck happened!"

"I told you nothing happened!" Stacie insisted. "I just explained a few points." She then said with hate in her voice.

"What few points!?"

"Chloe is selfish and she only cares about herself! I left my whole life for her and stood by her through everything and she never cared! She doesn't respect me!"

"I never saw her do such a thing! She does respect you!"

"You don't live with us Beca, Chloe is the same with everyone and not just with me."

"What do you mean she was like that with everyone?"

"The housemaids, and others."

"You mean my uncle?"

 _Does she want to steal Beca from me? I'll show her..._ Stacie thought as she sighed. "Your uncle suffered a lot from Chloe, but I won't say anything regarding this topic so don't ask!"

* * *

An hour later, Beca was pacing through the living room waiting for Chloe. The nurse was just sitting there watching Beca walk. About half an hour later, Chloe entered the house and looked at Beca. "I need to talk to you." She said in a firm voice.

"Me?" Beca asked as she was taken aback by the redhead's firm voice.

Chloe nodded and glanced at Stacie. "Alone."

"Let's talk outside." The short brunette suggested.

"No, let's just go to my room."

Beca nodded as she followed the redhead in silence. Upon entering the room, Chloe looked at Beca. "Sit," She ordered as she went to her drawer and took out an envelope and a checkbook. "Take," She said as she walked back in front of the brunette.

"What's this?" Beca asked confused as she took the envelope.

Chloe sighed. "Money, Liam got them for me when I wanted to give dad money, but he my father refused to take from me, so I gave Luke some and paid for the workers who fixed the rooms, and the remaining is in this envelope, and this." She said as she gave Beca the checkbook. "And this is also for you. I never used them, take them. They are yours."

Beca placed the envelope and checkbook on the table as she sighed. "And why are you giving it to me?"

"I told you, I don't need money nor factories, I told you I was thinking of selling everything and burning Larry's money but then I thought about it, you deserve them. You are his cousin. Take them Beca and work. And I also wanted to tell you something." She said as she took a deep breath. "I also wanted to tell you something. Stacie's a good girl, please take care of her. She doesn't have anyone to stand by her." She said as she gave Beca a sad smile and started to walk towards the door.

Beca's eyes widened and her heart sank. "Chloe." She said in a firm voice causing the redhead to stop. "Where are you going?"

"My place isn't here and it never was." The redhead replied sadly as she began to walk away.

The short brunette quickly ran and stood up in front of Chloe. "Where are you going? Without money and without a phone?"

"Money?" Chloe asked in confusion. "How I wish what I wanted to take from all of this was money." She said sadly.

"What did you want to take?" The short brunette asked softly as she placed her hands on Chloe's shoulder.

"My years, my dignity, my heart. I came here full and now I am empty." She then laughed bitterly. "Most of the people think that I came empty and got everything, they think that whoever doesn't have money is an empty person."

"I won't let you leave at this time of night Chloe," Beca said in a pleading voice.

"I don't have the energy to fight you Beca, just please, move so I can walk away. I am tired Beca, it's been eight years Beca, eight years of losing is a lot, I lost my family, my father and myself. I had Stacie and now I lost her. It won Beca."

"Who's it?"

"The pain. The pain had won." She said as she sobbed into Beca's chest. The short brunette wrapped her arms tightly around Chloe as she kissed her temple in an attempt to calm her down.

Suddenly the door flew open causing the couple to break apart. Beca's eyes widened as she saw her aunts walking in with Stacie.

"Now I know why you aren't answering your phone," Liza said in a sarcastic tone. She then looked at Chloe. "What are you still doing here?"

Chloe wiped her tears and then crossed her arms over her chest. "Don't worry, I'm leaving, and I am leaving everything to you."

"For me? What could you possibly own?!" Liza asked in anger.

"Aunt Liza leave!" Beca interfered knowing very well this isn't going to end well. "I will talk to you outside."

"Why aren't you telling her the truth Beca!?" Liza yelled again. "That everything she thought she owns is yours!"

"SHUT UP AND LEAVE AUNT LIZA!" Beca yelled at the top of her lungs.

The redhead's eyes widened as a million thought was running through her head.

"The money, factory and this mansion are all for BECA!"

"FUCKING HELL! LEAVE!" She said as she pushed her aunt towards the door.

Stacie just looked at the redhead with a smirk.

"Is it true?" Chloe asked in a shocked voice as she looked at the brunette with nothing but hurt, sadness, and heartbreak. "Everything was yours this whole time?"

* * *

 **A/N: I am so sorry that I was late to update. But writing a 4,000-word chapter in one night is a bit exhausting. But I promise I won't leave you guys hanging.**

 **A/N 2: So Chloe knows everything, what do you guys think will happen? And what about Stacie? Some friend huh? Tell me what you guys think in the reviews and I promise I'll update very soon.**


	25. Painful Past

_"The money, factory and this mansion are all for BECA!"_

 _"FUCKING HELL! LEAVE!" She said as she pushed her aunt towards the door._

 _Stacie just looked at the redhead with a smirk._

 _"Is it true?" Chloe asked in a shocked voice as she looked at the brunette with nothing but hurt, sadness, and heartbreak. "Everything was yours this whole time?"_

Beca stood there in shock, she didn't want Chloe to find out this way, she shook her head as she walked closer to where the redhead was standing. "Chloe, you have to calm down and listen to me."

"How could you do this to me Beca? Why did you lie and tell me that everything was mine!?" Chloe yelled as tears were falling down her cheek.

The short brunette sighed sadly. "Because I wanted you to stay here Chloe! I wanted to be near you," Beca responded as she stood in front of the redhead.

Chloe backed away from the brunette as she wiped her tears. "Leave Beca."

"But Chlo-" Beca began speaking but was stopped by the redhead.

"Please leave Beca, am begging you to please leave my room and leave me alone," Chloe stated sadly and angrily. She saw Beca just shake her head and leave the room, all she could feel was hurt, betrayed and lied to. She leaned against the wall and started crying, all she wanted was to go back to her parents home and forget all about the past eight years.

Beca, on the other hand, made her way to the living room and sighed as she saw that her aunts left and Stacie was sitting in the living room. "Beca! I'm so happy for you." Stacie said as she saw Beca entering. "I'm sad about Chloe but I expected such a thing." She said with a shrug.

The short brunette's eyes went wide. "W-What?" She asked in shock.

Stacie smiled. "Your aunts hinted such a thing, and I am really happy that everything is yours."

"How could you say that you are happy for me and your best friend is upstairs having a breakdown?" Beca asked as anger started to boil up in her.

The tall brunette shrugged. "She had it coming."

"What kind of a best friend are you?" Beca asked as she shook her head. "You know what? Forget it am going to my room."

"But Beca, your room is here, this is your home. You own everything and you can't sleep in the guest house."

"Stacie, where a person is living doesn't define him. It's what is inside you that counts." She said as she left the living room and went to the kitchen. "Elissa," She called for the housemaid.

"Yes, Ms. Mitchell?" She asked nervously, she knew what happened. She overheard the yelling that took place now she knows that Chloe doesn't own anything.

"Prepare dinner for Chloe and give it to her, and even if she yelled please don't get upset. Okay?" She asked softly, she didn't want Chloe to stay without food or drink in her system.

"Of course Ms. Mitchell, is Ms. Chloe leaving?" She asked sadly. "I overheard what happened and I don't want her to leave."

Beca smiled softly. "She won't leave, this is her home, Elissa. I'll be in my room as soon as you are done with her please come and tell me how she is doing."

Elissa nodded and began working on dinner for Chloe, and as soon as it was done, she took the tray and made her way upstairs to the redhead's room. She knocked a few times before speaking. "Ms. Chloe? It's me, and I brought you dinner, may I come in?" She asked from behind the door. When she heard Chloe grant her the entry, she opened the door slowly and looked at the tired redhead, she felt bad for Chloe. "Here you go Ms. Chloe,"

"Thank you, Elissa," Chloe replied sadly as she sat up straight and wiped her tears. "Please go get Jacob, it's time for his shot."

"But you are tired, I can ask Staci-"

"Don't ask her for anything, just please go get Jacob," Chloe demanded softly. Elissa nodded and left the room. Chloe looked at the tray and smiled sadly, she wasn't in the mood to eat. All she could think about is going back to her parents home, all she wanted is to be away from everyone especially Stacie. She smiled as Jacob entered the bedroom. "Hey, tough guy, ready for the shot?"

Back in the guest room, Beca changed her clothes and was ready for bed when Elissa came. "Elissa, come in," Beca said as she noticed the housemaid. "H-How is she?"

Elissa sighed sadly. "She looks so sad and tired, I have never seen her in this shape,"

"Did you give her the food?" Beca asked carefully as her heart broke at the thought of the redhead being sad.

"I did and I just sent Jacob to get his shot, if you don't mind me asking Ms. Mitchell, what are you going to do?"

Beca smiled. "You don't want her to leave?"

Elissa shook her head. "I'll never forget how she stood by my side and how she helped Jacob."

"Don't worry, everything will be alright. Keep checking up on her alright?"

"I will, goodnight Ms. Mitchell," Elissa said as she left the room.

* * *

The next morning, Chloe woke up with a strong headache, she got out of bed and opened one of the drawers that were beside her bed, she smiled sadly when she saw the clothes she first came to the house wearing, it was a simple white t-shirt and blue jeans alongside with an old white converse shoes. She picked them up and looked at her reflection in the mirror. _It's time for me to leave this place. This place was never mine._ She thought as she failed to notice the tears that fell. _What would I do if I left this place? I doubt my father will take me in._ She said to herself as she got dressed in her old outfit and left the room.

She went into the kitchen and found Elissa cutting some vegetables for breakfast. "Good morning Elissa," Chloe said walking further into the kitchen.

"Ms. Chloe? Good morning," The housemaid said in shock. "Is something wrong?"

Chloe shook her head. "I just wanted to tell you that I need you to take care of Jacob very well, and stop making him feel that he has a dangerous illness, he will be fine and he knows how to inject himself, he is a tough guy," She finished with a smile.

"A-Are you going somewhere, Ms. Chloe?" Elissa asked in a sad voice.

Chloe nodded, "I am, take care of Jacob, and please take care of Beca." She said sadly as she took a deep breath trying to stop the tears from falling. "After he went to sleep, I did a small search on the internet and found a couple of good schools nearby here, talk to Beca about it and I'm sure she'll transfer him."

Elissa's eyes went wide, she cleared her throat and looked at the redhead. "Ms. Chloe? Are you leaving this house?"

The redhead gave Elissa a small smile and said nothing as she left the kitchen and made her way out. As she was going down the stairs of the front door, she saw Beca approaching. "Good morning." She said to the brunette.

"Good morning Chloe," Beca replied as she looked at the redhead's attire. "Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving." The widow replied sadly.

"W-W-What? Where? Chloe no, please don't leave." Beca pleaded with wide eyes.

"Beca, my place was never here, I can't stay in a place that isn't mine."

"But Chloe, where are you going? Please, we can find a way to solve this."

"How? How can we solve this?"

"You want me to kick Stacie out?" Beca rushed out.

"No," Chloe said with a sad smile. "She has no place else but here, I should be the one leaving."

"B-But Chloe you can't."

"Why not?"

"Because..."

"Because? Beca I have nothing here, it's my time for me to go."

"Can you please go wait for me in the forest? Please? I need to talk to you alone."

Chloe sighed. "Okay," She said with a nod as she started to make her way to the forest. Beca ran to the room and got the financial bonds from the drawer and ran back out to the forest.

Unknownest to the two brunette's, Stacie who was still fuming with anger decided to speed up her game. She looked at her phone deciding whether to call Luke or not. Sighing, she picked up her phone and dialed Luke's number.

 _"Stacie, good that you called, I was about to call you."_

"He-Hey Luke,"

 _"What's wrong? Is Chloe okay?"_

"You need to come here first thing in the morning."

 _"What the fuck is wrong and stop being so cryptic!"_

"I-It's Chloe, she found out something horrible."

 _"I'm coming over right now."_

"No! Luke you can't, she's sleeping." Stacie rushed out. "Look, she found out today that the house nor the factory isn't hers, Larry isn't the millionaire you thought he is." She said with a sigh. "He did terrible things to her."

 _"WHAT?" Luke all but screamed. "STACIE ARE YOU SURE?"_

"Why do you think I came to live with her !? Your sister is sick Luke, she takes medication to calm her nerves, she has anxiety and panic attacks."

 _"Why didn't you tell me till now?"_

"B-Because, your sister is getting treated the same way from Beca."

 _"Beca is hitting Chloe? Fuck this! I'm coming over now!"_

"Luke you need to calm down and -" She wanted to continue only to find that the line was disconnected. She smiled to herself knowing that she succeeded, it was a start of her plan to keep Chloe away from the house, she got dressed and made her way to the living room to find it too quiet, not thinking too much she sat on one of the sofa's and waited for Luke to arrive.

* * *

Chloe had her back against one of the trees and she was sitting Indian style as she was looking at the sky and tears were falling on her cheeks, she was tired and she didn't have any energy to fight with Beca, she then was hit with a sudden reality, she won't be able to see Beca everyday, she won't be able to go to work with her. How will she be able to stay away from the short brunette?

Her thoughts were disrupted when Beca cleared her throat. "Chloe? I've been calling your name for the past few minutes. She said sat beside the redhead, "Why are you crying?" Beca asked softly.

"It's nothing, what did you want to talk about Beca?" Chloe replied as she wiped her tears.

Beca sighed, "I get why you want to leave, but can you reconsider and stay here? Just until the final sale with Jesse and your dad happens, where are you going to go if you leave now?"

The redhead shrugged. "I'll go talk to him, maybe he'll let me back?"

"I have something to show you," Beca said as she pulled out the financial bonds from her pocket and handed them to Chloe.

Chloe's eyes went wide and her heart started to beat fast. Those were the papers that made her lose her future, family, and life. "Where did you get those?" She asked in a panic voice.

* * *

Luke knocked angrily on the mansion door, Stacie quickly opened and saw the brother of her best friend who was furious. "Where is she?" He asked angrily.

"Come in and calm down, she can't see you like this." She said as she moved away from the door. "She hasn't left her room since last night." She said oblivious to the redhead's whereabouts.

"Why didn't you tell me that Larry used to hit Chloe!? Why Stacie!? You are a part of our family! I thought you care about my sister!" He yelled angrily.

"I care, Luke! Why do you think I left my whole life and job to come and live here? So I can take care of your sister!"

"Tell me everything," Luke said as he balled his fists.

"It started eight years ago..." Stacie started as she recalled everything to Luke.

* * *

Beca shrugged, "I got them, do you want to tell me why your dad owns my uncle 52,000 dollars?" Beca asked carefully. "Did your dad embezzle the money?"

Chloe threw the papers on the ground and grabbed Beca by the shirt. "Don't you ever say that about my father, my dad is the most honest, honorable man ever! Do you understand me Beca? You don't get to speak to him!"

The short brunette's eyes widened. She had never seen the redhead this angry. "Chloe, calm down. I just asked a question. I want to know why my uncle left those bonds to me." She reasoned as she held Chloe's hands gently. "I don't mean to speak badly about him, but I am in a position to know the reason."

The redhead's eyes started to tear up as images of her father started to rush into her mind. "He is a good man Beca," She said in a low voice.

Beca wrapped her arms around Chloe's shoulder and got her closer. "I know he is, but please tell me what happened, and why you married my uncle so I can help you."

"I can't, you need to understand that you can't know everything Beca!"

"CHLOE!" Luke yelled through the forest, "CHLOE! GET YOUR ASS HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"Shit! What is he doing here?" Chloe said in confusion as she stood up. "Luke!" She waved for the boy. "What's wrong?" She asked Luke as he noticed her. The brother all but ran to Chloe, as soon as he see's the short brunette, he sends her death glares. The act didn't go unnoticed by Chloe, she frowned as she placed her hands on her brother's shoulder. "Luke? What's wrong?" She asked worriedly.

"You're coming home with me Chloe," Luke demanded harshly. "I won't keep you in this place one more second!"

"Woah! Luke, what happened?" Beca asked the brother who was clearly angry.

"Stay out of this!" He yelled back then looked at his sister. "Why didn't you tell me used to abuse you?! I can't believe you!"

"WHAT?" Both Chloe and Beca yelled in shock.

The redhead began to panic, "Luke, shut up! You don't know what you are talking about!" Chloe hissed as she pushed Luke to make him walk away. "Leave now!" She demanded but Luke didn't listen, he looked at Beca with anger in his eyes. "Don't you dare hit my sister or I swear on my life I'll hurt you. Do you hear me!?"

"LUKE! PLEASE LEAVE!" Chloe begged.

Luke ran a hand through his hair as he spoke. "No Chloe! I had enough! YOU DIDN'T TELL US ANYTHING! WE ARE YOUR FAMILY!"

"Luke, I wouldn't ever hurt your sister, I will never lay a finger on her, please calm down and tell me what the hell you are talking about,"

"No!" Chloe yelled in panic. "He won't tell you anything!"

"Your uncle used to hit my sister, do you honestly not know?!"

"I'll tell you everything Beca, just please Luke leave! I can handle myself!" Chloe interfered pleadingly to her brother.

"I'm telling dad about this Chloe! And you are coming back home!" Luke said as she walked away.

Beca looked at Chloe who was sobbing. She held her tight as she tried to calm her down. "Calm down, please."

"Y-You w-w-w-w-weren't supposed to know," Chloe said as she sobbed harder.

"I am bound to know. What did my uncle do to you?"

"Nothing, stay away from me." The redhead said as she pushed Beca away.

Beca's eyes widened. "Chloe, I never touched a woman unless she wanted me too, what did that asshole do to you?"

"Nothing!" Chloe yelled through the tears.

"He used to hit you didn't he? Just tell me! He did more than that! Just please tell me, Chloe!" Beca yelled back as tears of her own started to fall.

The redhead shook her head. "I can't!"

"Then I'll tell you what he used to do!"

"No! Please don't say anything!" The redhead pleaded.

"Then you tell me."

"He used to hit me," She said as she cried harder. "He used to hit me a lot and..."

"And what? What else happened?"

"Nothing!"

"And what Chloe!?"

"H-he used to hit me and he used to tie me up and it was painful, so painful Beca." She said as she sobbed harder and clinched to Beca's chest.

"I'm here, calm down."

"Are you happy now!? Are you happy?!" The redhead said as she punched Beca's chest.

"All I want is for you to be happy Chloe!" She said as she brought her into her arms again. "Cry Chloe, let all this pain be free." She said as she kissed Chloe's head repeatedly. "I'm here." She whispered softly.

"I was treated like an animal," Chloe said in a voice full of pain. "I was nothing but an animal to him, I deserved a better treatment."

"I'm so sorry baby, you know what, I'm here, I'll always be here for you. I won't let you suffer again Chloe, I promise." She said as she held her tighter and tears were falling from Beca's eyes. "Let these tears out, I'll be here to catch you." She said as she lifted Chloe's head and kissed her forehead.

* * *

Luke was angry at himself, angry at Chloe and his father, he drove as fast as he could wanting to have a talk with his father. A talk that they were supposed to have eight years ago. He parked the car and entered the house calling out for his father. "DAD!" He yelled angrily.

"What has gotten into you?" Mr. Beale asked as he emerged from the living room.

"For the past eight years, your daughter was getting hit, rapped and humiliated from Larry. Look, dad, I'm bringing her back home do you hear me!?"

"What?! What are you talking about? How did you know all of this!" Mr. Charles asked in shock. "Is Chloe okay?!" He then asked worriedly.

"She's not okay dad, you just left her, do you know how much she needs her father?"

Mr. Charles ducked his head in shame, "Please get her back here, please Luke, I need my daughter."

"Now you need her? After eight years dad?"

"I made a mistake!" Mr. Beale yelled in anger. "I thought she was happy with all the money he gave her, she should have never married him!"

Luke sighed. "Dad, it's going to be okay, I'll get Chloe tomorrow."

"C-Can't you bring her now?" He asked in a broken voice. "I need my baby girl."

"She told me to leave, I'll give her until tomorrow I promise," Luke said sadly.

* * *

After calming down the redhead, Beca pulled Chloe onto her lap as she ran her hand through the redhead's locks. "Tell me everything."

"65,000$," The redhead stated simply. "That was the amount of the financial bonds,"

"65? The bonds I have are worth 52,000$"

Chloe nodded, "Within those past eight years my dad was paying as much as he could, and 52,000$ remained."

"So you mean the whole time you were married to my un- Larry, your dad was paying the debt?"

Chloe nodded. "Yeah,"

"So you married him because of the debt."

"I married him so he can't put my father in jail,"

"I don't understand."

"My dad had two choices, either to sell the house and pay the debt or go to jail. And for my dad, it was easier for him to go to jail instead of selling the house he spent so many years building."

"And why you dad stopped talking to you? You did all of this for him."

The redhead shrugged, "Maybe he would have preferred to go to jail than me marrying Larry."

"Was he aware of anything concerning Larry?"

Chloe shook her head, "No, no one knew. But to him, I deserve better than marrying Larry."

"He does have a point."

"And he wanted me to continue my studies."

"Again, he does have a point, can I ask you something?"

Chloe giggled. "After everything that has happened, you get to ask questions."

"Why did your father take money from Larry?"

"To get me educated. To pay my fees, my dad didn't want to take money from him but Larry offered. Your uncle saw me at the factory one day and I think from that time he had it planned. I was getting my dad flowers and Larry asked about me and of course my dad told him that I just finished high school and I was applying to more than one university and I got accepted by all, and one of the colleges gave me a 50% scholarship, and that's when Larry offered to pay the other half and my dad accepted, he didn't want me to enter any university, and so Larry started to pay the fees for each year. And my dad used to sign these bonds on the bases of when I graduated and start work I'd pay Larry." She said as she took a deep breath. "And after five years of paying, Larry asked my dad to pay back the debt and asked for the permission to marry me. My dad refused and Larry came to my university and told me it's either I marry him or he'll put my father in jail. And a couple of days later I married him, and you know the rest."

"I don't know what to tell you, I can't look you in the eyes anymore."

"It's not your fault, you're not like him, you are different."

"I was very young when he traveled, and after twenty years he came and lived with my aunts, I used to see him in holidays, I really don't know him that much and then I traveled and he lived here with my dad, I just know he is a simple person, that's why dad had Liam do everything to the company and factory, nothing would go without Liam's signature."

"He wasn't normal, he used to lock me up in the house, I couldn't leave without one of the drivers and they used to tell him every step I take, every place I went, what would I buy. He never gave me money, he was scared that I'd give my parents money to pay off the debt and leave him. And there was this one time where I went to make amends with my father, he kicked me out."

"And you used to sit for days in your room so that the marks of Larry hitting you wouldn't show."

"How did you know?" She asked but then continued. "My face used to be so blue and swollen and I didn't want anyone to see me. Sometimes he treated me good, in the mornings he used to act like nothing ever happened, but when the night came, he was a different person. He used to take me to his room and he used to..." She trailed of crying.

"Don't continue."

"I'm trying to forget, but I can't."

"You have to Chloe, and what about Stacie? Why did she live come and live here?"

"Once, he came from work very angry, he kept hitting me and I was going to die, I called Stacie because I didn't want to go to the hospital. But she saw and she knew so Larry didn't have a choice but to let her stay. And I wanted her to stay."

"And she stayed because she loves you?" Beca asked carefully

"She's my best friend." Chloe shrugged.

"She loves you? She genuinely cares about you?" The short brunette asked again.

"It doesn't matter if she loves me or not, she loves you," Chloe replied in a sad voice.

"I don't love her," Beca said while she shook her head.

"I'm tired, I want to sleep," Chloe said in a sad voice.

Beca nodded, "Let me take you to your room," She said softly as she placed a final kiss on Chloe's head.

"No, let's stay here for a while, I don't want to go back home." The redhead said as she snuggled into Beca's chest.

"Chloe," She said again as she tightened her arms around Chloe. "I'm always going to be here for you."

* * *

 **A/N: There you have it, folks, everything now is known. Tell me what you guys think.**


	26. Be Free

"No, let's stay here for a while, I don't want to go back home." The redhead said as she snuggled into Beca's chest.

"Chloe," She said again as she tightened her arms around Chloe. "I'm always going to be here for you." When she recieved no reply from the redhead, she sighed as she looked at the blue sky. _She didn't deserve this pain, I need to talk to my aunts, they know exactly why Larry wasn't normal._ She then turned her gaze to the sleeping redhead and placed a kiss on the top of her head. _I will make your dream come to true Chloe, I'll do whatever it takes to see you happy and_ relaxed. She told herself as she sent a text to Liam telling him to call her soon. The lawyer called and spoke to Beca as she told him a plan she had in mind, the lawyer accepted the idea and told Beca that he'd do the task right away.

She sighed as she looked back again the redhead, she wished to take the pain away and erase the past eight years of Chloe's life, but she knew she can't do that, but she will help the redhead no matter what it takes.

About half an hour later of sitting there waiting for Chloe to wake up, the redhead opened her eyes slowly trying to focus on the scene around her, she lifted her head to see Beca looking at her with adorable eyes. "Mmm, hey." She said as she got off of Beca's lap.

Beca smiled. "Hey Chloe, had a good sleep?"

Chloe sighed, "Y-Yeah but I don't know what to do Beca."

The short brunette stood up and grabbed the financial bonds that were laying on the ground and tore them into small pieces. She then threw them up in the air. "Go, Chloe, you're debt-free," Beca said with a smile. "Go back to your family, but don't forget about me."

Chloe's eyes started to well up in tears, the papers she wished she'd burn since the moment she married Larry are now torn. "Those papers were once my future."

"And now they are your past. I tore them so you can go and live your life. Chloe, you need to forget what happened to you and start a new life." Beca said with a soft smile as she wrapped her arms around Chloe. "You need this, so go pack your bags and I'll drop you over to the Beale house, and we will continue with the plan to save your father from selling the house." She finished as she dropped a kiss on Chloe's forehead. "Just," She then sighed sadly. "Just don't forget about me okay?"

"A-Are you traveling back?" Chloe asked as her heart sank at the thought of not seeing Beca anymore.

Beca shook her head. "I'm staying here, I left New York for a reason, and now you are my reason I want to stay here." She said with a smile. "I'll work in the factory and maybe go back to drawing." She said with a shrug. "Are you ready to go and pack your stuff?"

Chloe exhaled a breath as she looked into Beca's eyes. _No, I'm not ready._ She thought to herself as she gave Beca a sad smile. "Yes, I'll go see what I have else and then we will leave."

"I'll wait for you here, do you need more than an hour?" Beca asked gently.

"Nope, I'll come and find you when I'm done," Chloe replied with a sad smile.

* * *

The redhead entered the mansion to find Stacie nowhere in sight, she sighed as she walked further into the room and saw Stacie stood in the middle of the room. "Where are you going?" The tall brunette asked with bitterness in her voice.

"I don't think it's any of your business," Chloe replied flatly.

Stacie scoffed. "No, it is my business. Where are you going?"

"I'm going to my room!" The redhead replied in anger.

"You don't have a room here," Stacie replied with a smirk. "It's funny how suddenly you don't have anything, everything is for Beca."

"I don't even know you anymore, what has gotten into you, Stacie? Where is the girl I grew up with!?" The redhead said in frustration and anger.

"She died the moment you decide to steal her dream! She died when her father and brother left her!"

Chloe's eyes went wide. "Why am I at fault for something I have no control over!? I was living a normal life before any of this happened! Your sick Stacie and you need to find a way to go back to the girl who was _once_ my best friend." Chloe said with sadness in her voice.

"You ruined everything good in my life and including Beca," Stacie said as she got closer to the redhead. "You love her, right?" But when she saw Chloe lower her gaze, she got angry. "RIGHT?" She yelled suddenly causing the brunette to flinch. "I told you that I like her why would you pursue her!"

"I didn't pursue anyone!"

"What do you want from her? I have nothing left in this world but Beca! Why do you want to take her away from me? Why!?"

"I didn't want to take anyone!"

"But you love her," Stacie said as tears started to fall.

"I don't love her," Chloe replied with a heartache.

"No, you do!"

"I told you that I don't Stacie!"

"YOU ARE A LIAR! You love Beca Mitchell!"

"I love her!" Chloe said suddenly. "Yes I love Beca Mitchell, I love her and I am dying to tell her. I am in love with her and I don't think I can ever love anyone as much as I love her. And I am suffering just because of you! Because I know that you like her and I know I'll hurt you if I told her, what do you want more? What more do you want me to do so you can understand that I am not your enemy?" Chloe confessed in pain and anger.

"I want you to disappear, I want you to leave us alone. Leave Chloe, please leave."

"If that's what makes you happy, then I'm leaving," Chloe said in a flat voice.

"Yes, please do. This is the only thing that makes me happy. I want you to leave my life once and for all. All my life you have been that black spot I've been dying to clean and it's not going away."

Chloe nodded. "Get out." The tall brunette said nothing as she left the room, Chloe wiped her tears and looked around the room, she only took a few shirts that she brought a few months ago, she placed them in a backpack and made her way out of the room. She then passed by Elissa who was in her room, "Elissa, can I talk to you for a moment?" She asked gently.

"Y-Yes, of course, Ms. Chloe," The housemaid said as she stood in front of Chloe.

"I want you to send Alex to get some stuff for Beca and place them in her bedroom. Can you do that?" When she saw Elissa nod, she smiled. "Send Alex to a place that sells painting supplies and let him get a full set, and here's the credit card I had, let him pay for the stuff with it and place it along with Beca's other stuff."

"Of course Ms. Chloe," Elissa said with a nod.

She then left and opened the front door to find Beca standing there waiting for her beside the car with a sad smile on her face.

The short brunette noticed that Chloe wasn't okay, her smile fell as Chloe walked closer to her. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, can we please go?" The redhead asked in a low voice.

Beca nodded, "let's go," She said as she opened the passenger seat for Chloe. The redhead thanked her as she hopped in the seat and the short brunette made her way to the driver's seat. She started the car and she couldn't help but feel her heartbreak at the sight of the redhead. "Chloe, your future begins now." She started as she cleared her throat. "Free yourself from the prison you put yourself in. The doors are open." She said as she started to drive. "You need to fly."

"But I'm scared," Chloe replied in a low voice as she stared out the window. "I don't know what's waiting for me out there."

"I'm sure it will be better than everything that has passed," Beca replied softly. She waited for a few minutes and then spoke again. "There's something I wanted to talk to you about." She said as she noticed that they were near the Beale house.

Chloe turned and faced the redhead. "What is it?"

"You are going back to your college," Beca said as she looked at the redhead with a wide smile.

Choe's eyes went wide. "No, I can't."

The short brunette shook her head. "Liam already talked with the Dean, starting from tomorrow you are a college student."

"Beca no I can't accept it," Chloe argued.

"The money has been already paid, so either you complete your studies or throw the money away. Besides, when you become a doctor and start healing people, don't take money from me." Beca said with a laugh.

Chloe's heart melted as she had tears started to fall from her face, "B-Beca..."

"Don't Chloe, I want you to be happy. And seeing you study and graduate is a dream I want you to accomplish." She said as she parked the car in front of a white house. "Is this it?" She said as she pointed out the window.

Chloe sighed and nodded. "Yeah," She said queitly.

"C-Can I ask you something, Chloe?" Beca asked hesitantly.

"Of course," Chloe replied nervously.

"Do you love me?" Beca asked in a low voice as she closed her eyes, hoping for the answer she wanted.

 _Yes.._ Chloe thought to herself as she took a deep breath. "No..." She trailed off not daring to look into Beca's eyes.

"Look at me and tell me you don't love me," Beca replied with firmness in her voice.

"I-I d-d-don't love you Beca." The redhead said again in a low voice.

"Why did you leave crying? Did Stacie say something?" Beca asked knowingly. Chloe nodded wordlessly as she kept her gaze out the window. "What did she say?" The short brunette asked carefully.

"Nothing Beca, just please, take care of yourself and take care of her. She doesn't have anybody now but you." Chloe said as looked at the brunette with nothing but love.

Beca grabbed Chloe's hand and sighed. "Will I see you again?" She asked as her phone suddenly rang, "Excuse me for a moment." She said as she accepted the call from Aubrey. "Hey, Bree,"

 _"B-Beca, I left Jesse."_ The blond lawyer said as she was crying.

"What?" Beca exclaimed. "Where are you?"

 _"He's gone back to drinking and I can't live like that anymore. And I am going to find a hotel to spend the night at,"_ Aubrey replied.

"No, continue driving to the mansion, I'll meet you there and I don't want to hear a 'No'. Okay?"

Aubrey sighed. _"Okay, don't take long."_ She said as she hanged up the phone.

"Sorry about that, Aubrey left Jesse," Beca said with a sigh.

"Is she going to be okay?" The redhead asked worriedly.

Beca nodded, "Yeah, you didn't answer my question, will I ever see you again?"

Chloe shrugged, "Who knows? Maybe one day we will meet." She said as she turned her gaze to her parent's house, her eyes widened as she saw her father step out to the porch and started to work in the garden, his back was to the car so he didn't notice them. "T-That's him." She said nervously.

The short brunette smiled. "Go and be with your family, and don't forget that you need to start attending classes." She opened her car door and ran to Chloe's side. She opened the passenger door and spread her arms wide for Chloe to hug her. "Take care of yourself, Chloe, I'm only a call away okay?"

The redhead wrapped her arms around Beca's neck and buried her face into the crook of her neck. "Thank you,"

Beca smiled as her eyes started to water and kissed Chloe's forehead. "I'll miss you."

Chloe said nothing as she broke the hug and gave Beca a sad smile. She took a deep breath as she started to walk towards her house. Beca was watching the scene unfold with tears in her eyes.

The redhead kept walking till she opened the fence door that leads to the house, noticing there's a voice, Mr. Beale turned to see who came in and saw his baby girl, his eyes went wide as he took Chloe's appearance. He noticed how she looked different, older, and tired. On the other hand, Chloe was looking at her father with so much love and hurt in her eyes as she also looked at his appearance, through the eight years she hadn't seen him he had more gray hair and his face was tired. She dropped her bag and ran to her father. Meeting her halfway, Mr. Beale wrapped his daughter in a tight hug as tears started to fall from his eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry baby girl. I missed you so much." He whispered as he tightened his arms around her.

All that Chloe could do was let out a sob, she missed her father, eight years she hadn't been in his arms, in the arms that she felt safe the most. "Daddy," She whispered softly. "I missed you so much."

Mr. Beale pulled out of the hug as he kissed Chloe's forehead repeatedly. "I'm so sorry I left you, please forgive me."

"I love you, dad, I love you so much. Of course, I forgive you." Chloe said with a smile. "W-Where's mom? I miss her,"

Charles Beale smiled as he put his arm his daughter as they walked towards the house. Chloe tilted her head one last time and saw Beca smile with a nod as she got into her car.

* * *

Beca wiped her tears as she started to drive, she knew she made the right decision. She sighed as she drove to her aunt's house because she had to speak with her aunts about exposing everything and she was also determined to know what her aunts knew about Larry and she also knew how she can get them to spill. It was about a half an hour drive when she pulled up at her aunts home. She prepared herself mentally to face her aunts after everything that has happened since her aunt decided to expose everything.

"Beca, what are you doing here?" Gina asked as she opened the door for the short brunette.

Beca sighed. "I came here to talk." She said as she walked further into the living room and found her aunt Liza sitting and watching TV.

"Came to apologize for the way you treated me the other day?" Liza said as she rolled her eyes.

The short brunette scoffed. "You had no right to interfere with what's happening, I knew what I was doing and you ruined everything."

"ME? Did I ruin everything? You were letting her live in your house! You were letting her think she owns everything!" Liza shot back.

"I'm asking you this once and for all," Beca said as she ran her hand through her hair. "What happened between Chloe and Larry?"

"I don't know what you are talking about." Liza faked confusion.

"There is! You knew he used to hit Chloe?"

"What? Of course not!" Liza said in shock, she had her doubts but she was never sure.

Beca turned to her aunt Gina and sighed. "You know that if you wanted to get married to John, I have to accept at first. Right? So for you to get married and you have to tell me everything." She said with a firm voice, "Everything." She added again, she knew her aunt Gina wouldn't resist an opportunity.

"I'll tell you everything," Gina rushed out, she knew if she wanted to get married, Beca was the only chance. When she saw Beca nod and take a seat she continued. "Look Beca, we weren't sure that he used to hit her, but we had a doubt that he would do it and maybe more than just hit her."

"GINA!" Liza interfered. "Shut up!" She said yelling.

"Beca has the right to know!" Gina shot back.

"Why are you so insisted on knowing Beca?" Liza said as she looked at Beca.

"Because I have to know."

Liza sighed, "Then I'll tell you,"

"Then sit and tell me everything."

"As you know, Larry wasn't living here for a while," When she saw Beca nod, she continued. "He was in rehab."

Beca whipped her head as her eyes widened, "What?"

"He was in a psychiatric and mental health clinic,"

"Why?"

"Your uncle wasn't normal, he didn't have a mental health but when he was a kid, something bad happened to him..." She trailed off as she took a deep breath. "And since that time he became abusive. And your grandfather didn't take him to a doctor, he just left him. And as the years passed and Larry got older he became more abusive, it started with animals, he used to shot animals but he never killed them, he wanted them to suffer. And when he became a man he calmed down a bit, till he married."

"Chloe?" Beca asked.

"No, Elena. He was twenty-two years old, he stayed for seven years married, and then she died."

"How did she die?"

"She died because he was... you know... abusing her too much." She said as she took a breath. "Your father helped him get into rehab, Larry refused at first, but your father knew how to convince him. And also your dad didn't allow him to Marry so that he can't hurt anyone else." She said with a sigh.

Beca rubbed her face with her hands as she tried to processes what she just heard. Everything now makes sense, "Why didn't you tell me that he was married?"

Liza shrugged, "Your father didn't tell you that Larry was sick, so I figured that I wouldn't too."

"I could have saved her life, she left everything!" Beca suddenly yelled as she slammed her hand on the table. "EIGHT YEARS OF HER LIFE ARE GONE TO WASTE WHEN I COULD HAVE SAVED HER FROM ALL THE PAIN!"

"What are you talking about!?" Liza asked in confusion.

"Larry planned this whole thing. He made Chloe's father sign on financial bonds so he can threaten him to put him in jail if he didn't let him marry Chloe,"

"Why would Chloe's father do such a thing?"

"Because he wanted Chloe to have the best education ever! That's why he did it."

"Beca? Why are you defending her?"

"Because I am in love with her! I'm in love with Chloe Beale and I let her leave." Beca said as she started to cry. "I love her Aunt Liza, and I just let her go."

* * *

Chloe was in her old bedroom, thinking of the exhausting day she had. She was happy to be in her room but she also couldn't help but feel sad about not seeing Beca anymore. Suddenly a knock on her door took her out of her thoughts, "Come in," She said as she sat up straight. She smiled when she saw her father. "Hey, dad,"

"Hey sweety, are you going to sleep?" He asked with a smile as he sat beside her on the bed.

Chloe shook her head. "Not yet, is something wrong?" She asked worriedly.

"No, not at all. But Are you okay Chloe?" He asked with such guilt and sadness.

"Yes dad, I'm okay." She said with a smile.

"You don't look like it. You changed."

"I cut my hair and ..."

"I meant from the inside Chloe, you were a girl full of life why are you broken? What happened?"

"A person gets older dad, and when he/she does, they get calmer."

Mr. Beale nodded, "Calms down yes, but that light inside you wouldn't burn. I don't want that fire inside you to die."

"It died dad," Chloe said quietly.

"It didn't," He replied with firmness, "It's still lit, life is still young for you, what's passed have passed, leave it behind. Stand up and go back to the girl I knew."

"I can't be the girl I was, there's something inside me that has been lost."

"then we'll find it together, maybe that thing is hidden and not lost."

"What about the people dad? The people we lost? How can we find them?" Chloe asked as she wiped her tears.

"They'll find their way back to you Chloe, go sleep and rest, tomorrow is a better day." He said with a smile.

Chloe hugged her dad tightly as she kissed his temple. "Thank you, daddy,"

"Goodnight baby girl." Papa B said with a smile.

"Goodnight dad," She said as she saw her father leave the room.

* * *

Beca entered the mansion to find Aubrey and Stacie nowhere in sight. She sighed as she made her way upstairs to check on Aubrey, she frowned when she saw Elissa standing outside the door. "What's going on? Why are you standing here? And where's Aubrey?"

"Nothing Ms. Mitchell," She said with a smile. "I'm just here to open the door for you. And Ms. Aubrey is in that room, she waited for you but she was too tired. And I have already moved your stuff to this room."

Beca smiled. "I'm pretty sure I can do it myself."

Elissa said nothing as she opened the door. Beca's eyes went wide as she entered the room, it was filled with painting supplies. She then looked at Elissa again. "What's this?"

The housemaid smiled. "Before leaving, Ms. Chloe told me to send Alex and get you this stuff, and told me to give you this," She said as she handed Beca the credit card.

"She did?" Beca asked with a smile.

Elissa nodded, "She did, and may I add something?" She asked politely.

"What is it?"

"She loves you." She said as she walked out of the room. Beca was in awe as her eyes continued to roam around the room. She couldn't believe that Chloe would do such a sweet thing. She smiled sadly at the thought of the redhead came to her mind. _We'll find our way back._ She thought to herself as she held the brush and the red paint and started to draw.

* * *

 **A/N: I need to thank you all for the reviews your leaving, it makes me so happy that you are invested in the story as I am. Again I apologize for the late update, please let me know what you think of this chapter and see you in a few days!**


	27. She Chose You, Go Back To Her

**A week later,**

It has been a week since the short brunette last saw the redhead, she had Jesse and Luke meet up and discuss the sale of the Beale house but other than that she has been busying herself with work and when she came back home, she would usually march to her room, not wanting to speak to Aubrey or Stacie. She had been avoiding the nurse, she barely had dinner with her alone, the only few times Beca had dinner with the tall brunette was when Aubrey was joining them.

As for Aubrey, it has also been a week since she left Jesse, the belly dancer was searching for a place to stay but Beca wasn't allowing it. She missed Jesse, she couldn't deny the fact that she missed her husband, but Jesse has fallen into relapse and went back to drinking ad the belly dancer couldn't handle it anymore, so she took her son and went to Beca's.

Chloe contacted the university and told them that she would be attending classes in a few days and that she needed to prepare herself. She had been missing Beca terribly and she couldn't stop thinking about the short brunette. Beca's eyes, smile, and face were planted in Chloe's mind, day and night. She just wished she can go and tell her that she loved her but she knew that Stacie would cause her trouble. Her relationship with her family is getting stronger than before and she was thankful for it. She knew Luke was meeting up with Jesse and coming up with a plan to sell the house, she also knew that Luke had put the for sale sign so that Jesse can proceed with the plan. And it worked, Jesse has shown up when Chloe wasn't at home and had already made a deal with Mr. Beale.

* * *

Beca made her way downstairs to find Aubrey and Stacie waiting for her around the dining table, she sighed as she gave Aubrey a hug. She then looked at Stacie and gave her a look as she felt very uneasy being around the tall brunette. "Are you okay Beca?" Aubrey asked as she noticed how the brunette was tense. The short brunette nodded wordlessly.

"What do you want to eat Beca?" Stacie offered.

"You guys can go ahead and eat, I'm really not in the mood." She said as she ran her hand through her hair. "I'm going to have a drink in the backyard." She stated as she left the dining room. She felt suffocated and she needed air.

A few moments of silence were interrupted by Aubrey. "Beca?"

"Why did you leave dinner?" The short brunette asked while she looked at the blond. "I'm also not in the mood to eat," She asked gently. When she saw Aubrey nod, she began to walk when she remembered how Chloe and she used to share a glass of wine. "Here, drink from it," Beca said with a smile as she sat down on one of the chairs. She looked up at the sky and sighed. "Do you want to go back to Jesse?" Beca asked softly.

"I want too, but unless he lets me work I won't go back to him," Aubrey said with a sigh. "She loves you," She then said after a few moments causing the brunette to whip her head in the dancer's direction. "I'm sure she loves you."

"Then why didn't she tell me?" Beca said quietly.

"Because Stacie loves you," Aubrey argued back.

Beca sighed. "But I don't love Stacie, I am not interested in her in that way!"

"Chloe will come back to you, that's for sure," She said as she passed the glass to Beca.

Suddenly Stacie cleared her throat gaining the attention of the two friends. "C-Can I sit here?"

Beca wanted nothing more than to have some time alone, she sighed as she looked at Aubrey who spoke. "Of course you can," She then looked at Beca, "I'm going to find somewhere else to sleep, I can't stay here."

"Bree, where would you go? Just please stay here with me for a couple of days. I need you here," The short brunette suggested.

"I am here for you Beca," Stacie suddenly interfered.

Beca shook her head and sighed, she hated the fact that Stacie couldn't understand that she doesn't love her. "Stacie, I'm sorry but you can't be here for me, not in the way you want. You are like a sister to me."

"Do you want me to leave the house.?" Stacie asked in shock at Beca's words.

"I never said that I want you to leave the house, Stacie, you are more than welcome to stay in this house, and consider me a sister because I can't and will not ever think of you in the way you want me to."

Stacie's tears started to fall, Beca sighed and slammed her glass and made her way to her bedroom, Aubrey looked at Stacie and sighed sadly. "Stacie, do you know who's the smartest person?" The nurse shook her head as she wiped some more tears that continued to fall. "The smartest person is who declares his loss and stops this war. The sooner that person knows when to give up, it'll help make the pain stop for them and the people around them." She said as she got up and went to the mansion.

The tall brunette then made her way to Chloe's old room, as she started to cry at what has she done, she knew Aubrey was right, she knew that it's her fault everyone is in pain. _I need to fix this, I have done enough damage._ She said to herself as she laid herself on Chloe's bed and closed her eyes.

* * *

Back in the Beale house, Luke, Eve and Chloe were all sleeping in the same bed. But the redhead couldn't fall asleep, she was thinking of Beca and Stacie, thinking if they are happy that she's gone. Sighing, she got up and stood by the window as she looked at the stars, all that came to her thought was Beca. She then went to her parent's bedroom and stood by the door watching her parents asleep, she then walked slowly towards her father's side and cuddled up next to him. Mr. Beale smiled as he kissed his daughters forehead. Chloe closed her eyes, allowing herself to go to sleep knowing that she's safe in her father's arms.

The next morning, the Beale family were gathered around the dining table for breakfast, Mr. Beale smiled as he looked around the table and sighed happily as he saw his kids gathered together. He then looked at Chloe and noticed she was deep in thought, guilt rushed through his body because he knows he is at fault for whatever happened to Chloe, he wanted to help her, and he was determined to find a way to get his daughter back.

"I want to go back to College," Chloe announced to the family.

Papa Beale's eyes lit up at the announcement. "See? I told you there's something inside you that didn't die." He said with a grin. "You can continue, with the sale of the house, I will have enough money to get you educated." He said with a wide smile. Chloe smiled softly at her father, she knew she should tell her father about Beca paying for her college but she decided against it, at least for the time being.

A few minutes of silence and they heard the sound of the doorbell. "I'll get it," Luke said as he stood up from his place and when to open the door, his eyes went wide when he saw Stacie. He stepped aside allowing the tall brunette to enter the house. They both walked to the dining room, Chloe's eyes went wide as her heart started to beat fast. Everyone who was sitting at the table was shocked to see Stacie. She looked tired and sad.

"Stacie dear! Come and sit with us." Mrs. Beale said happily.

Chloe said nothing as she glared at the tall brunette. Stacie offered Chloe a small smile as then she turned her gaze to Papa Beale, "How are you?"

"I'm good, sweety and how are you?" He asked clearly not knowing what happened between them.

"I missed you so much," She then looked at Chloe again. "Can we talk?" She asked nervously.

The redhead said nothing as she stood up and went to her room, Stacie sighed and followed the redhead. She saw Chloe sit on the bed so she decided to stay standing up. "I don't how you'll believe me after everything I did to you, I love you, Chloe, you are my best friend. I don't know why I did what I did, I don't know why I hurt you, sometimes I do things that I don't want to do, but I do them. Sometimes a thing that I don't like, I wouldn't want it and when I see it with someone else I will want it." Stacie said in a sad voice. "What's wrong with me Chloe?" She said as tears started to fall from her face. "Am I sick Chloe?"

"I don't know," Chloe said as she looked at the tall brunette and wiped her tears

Stacie sighed. "Beca loves you Chloe, and you love her."

"And you love her," Chloe argued back.

"she chose you." The redhead said quietly. "Go back to her Chloe,"

Chloe wiped the tears that were falling from her eyes. "I don't want to hurt you, Stacie,"

Stacie offered the redhead a small smile. "If you didn't go back to her I won't have her Chloe, on the contrary, the three of us will be miserable. At least if you tell her now, the both of you will be happy."

"What about you?" Chloe asked carefully.

"Me? I'll go back to work and live my life. Nothing happened between me and Beca," Stacie said as she looked at her best friend with a sad smile.

Chloe smiled through the tears and nodded, "I know,"

"Does this mean we will still be best friends?" Stacie asked nervously.

"Forever," Chloe replied with a grin.

Stacie looked at her best friend with wide eyes, "Even after everything I did to you?"

Chloe nodded, "You coming here made me forget about everything."The tall brunette sobbed as she hugged her best friend tightly.

"Come on, go to the factory. But don't go looking like a panda," Stacie said causing giggles to erupt from the redhead. "Fix yourself because you look my dead aunt." She joked again as she hugged Chloe tightly.

* * *

About half an hour later, Chloe hopped of the cab with a smile on her face as she ran towards Beca's office, she closed her eyes and opened the door. "I am in love with you and I can't live without you." but when she got no response, she opened her eyes to find the manager John looking at her with mouth open wide, her smile fell as she bit her lip.

"Ms. Chloe, you're late, I am already engaged." John joked as he chuckled.

Chloe bit her lip. "Where's Beca?"

John laughed and wiggled his eyebrows. "She's in the cellar, trying wine."

The redhead grinned as she left the office running towards the cellar, she took the stairs that leads to where Beca was. The cellar was huge, so as soon as she entered the room, she walked a bit further as she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I am in love with you and I can't live without you." She said loudly. She then opened her eyes and saw that Beca wasn't there. "Beca?" She said as she looked around. "Beca?" But when she got no response, she sighed sadly and turned her back to walk away.

"What are you doing here?" Beca's voice suddenly rang through the cellar causing the redhead to whip her head and look at Beca.

Chloe smiled. "I came to tell you that you still owe me money," She joked trying to lighten the mood as she took in Beca's appearance. The short brunette was wearing skinny jeans and a white shirt.

Beca laughed as she walked closer to the redhead. "Do I now? Well, unfortunately, I can't pay you all of the amounts. So I'm thinking that I would pay you half of the money."

"What about my interest rate?" Chloe asked with a smirk.

"I'll think about it," Beca said with a laugh. "Why are you here?"

"I came to tell you that I lied to you," Chloe said nervously.

"Lied to me?" Beca asked confused.

"When I said that I don't love you." The redhead explained.

"What does this means?" The short brunette asked as she felt her heart was beating fast.

Chloe beamed "I love you, more than you can ever imagine."

Beca grinned. "What does this mean?" She asked again.

"It means that I love you more than anything in the world," The redhead said in a soft voice.

"Yeah?" Beca asked as she stood face to face with Chloe.

"More than I love myself even."

Beca laughed. "Really now?"

"And I love you, and I can't live without you."

Beca smiled as she brought the redhead closer to her and leaned in for a kiss. "No," Chloe said suddenly as memories of Larry rushed through her mind.

"Baby, it's just me. I won't hurt you." Beca said as she placed her hand on Chloe's cheek and leaned in again, taking both their lips in a soft, sensual wrapped her arms around Beca's neck as they deepened the kiss. "I love you, Chloe," Beca whispered as they pulled away from the kiss. "I love you."

Chloe smiled as she kissed the brunette once again. "I adore you, Beca Mitchell,"

"Let's go to my office," Beca said softly as she pulled away from the kiss. "I want to have you in my arms." She said as she took the stairs again with Chloe while they held hands. Upon entering the office, they found it empty, the couple entered as Beca locked the door and pulled Chloe towards the sofa making the redhead sitting on her lap. Chloe smiled as she buried her face in the crook of Beca's neck. She felt Beca tighten her arms around her which caused her to smile.

"Do you know how much I love you Chlo?" Beca asked softly as she played with Chloe's hair. "Now I feel that I have something in my arms that is too fragile." She said seriously. "I'll always be afraid to tighten my grip on you, afraid that I'd hurt you."

Chloe smiled as she placed her finger on Beca's jaw and brushed it softly. "You're the best thing that has ever happened to me Beca," she said as she snuggled into Beca's chest.

Beca shook her head, "No, you are the best thing that ever happened to me, baby you are my life."

"I love you," Chloe said as she placed a kiss on Beca's lips.

"I don't want to ever see you, sad baby, all I want is to see you smiling, and happy,"

"If you want me to stay happy then stay beside me."

"That's it? Then I'll glue myself to you," She said with a laugh.

Chloe giggled. "I wouldn't mind it."

"Yeah?" Beca asked with a smile. "What made you come here?" She then asked the redhead.

"Stacie,"

"W-What?" Beca asked with wide eyes.

Chloe nodded, "Yeah, she came and told me that I should tell you that I love you."

"I'll never get tired of hearing this word." The short brunette said as she kissed Chloe's forehead and sighed happily. Everything was in the right place. "Go out on a date with me?" She asked gently with a smile.

"Now?" Chloe asked as she looked at the short brunette.

Beca smiled. "Now, we have a lot of things to discuss." She said as she leaned in for a kiss. Their lips touched, making fireworks erupt in both their minds as they both couldn't believe that they are together. "Let's go," The short brunette said as she pulled away from the kiss but kept kissing Chloe's forehead.

* * *

 **A/N: I'm sorry for the short, late update. I've been sick for a few days and I couldn't write. Tell me what you guys think about this chapter, I promise to upload within this week.**


	28. Before the last

**Fellow Readers, I would like to apologize for the late late late update. A bit of writer block and got busy with life.**

* * *

 **Six months later...**

Beca and Chloe's relationship has never been better, Beca got a Villa for the both of them, along with Elissa and Jacob who were still working for the couple. It was a beautiful duplex house and had a swimming pool and a gym. Chloe was acing all her exams which Mr. Beale was proud about alongside with Beca. Papa Beale had his reservations at first about Beca, considering she was related to Larry but when he saw how Beca truly cared about his daughter and also when he found out that Beca had already paid the redhead's University fees, he knew he couldn't deny that they loved each other.

As for Stacie, she had found a job as a nurse and got her own apartment and living her life, she apologized to Beca for her actions and she was still good friends with both girls and she was truly happy for them.

The short brunette entered a jewelry store wanting to buy Chloe a gift because the redhead was doing well in her studies. She took a deep breath as she looked around, hoping that she would find the perfect gift. "Good Afternoon and welcome to Cartier, how can I help you?" The young man asked the short brunette with a smile.

"I'm looking a gift for my girlfriend," Beca replied with a smile. "I want it simple yet meaningful."

The young man nodded, "We have this Cartier golden armband" He said as he took out a fabric tray and placed the armband on it. Beca smiled as she admired the bracelet. She nodded and looked at the man. "Can I have it engraved?"

"Of course, what would you like to write on it?" He asked politely as he grabbed a paper and pen and gave them to the short brunette.

The young man excused himself and left Beca all alone, as she was looking around, a ring caught her eyes. _It is too soon Beca. She just came out of a bad marriage._ She said to herself as she admired the diamond ring. _It can wait a few more months._

* * *

As for Aubrey and Jesse, things were still complicated, she was living in her new apartment with her son and Jesse was on his way to recovery from alcoholism. He decided to make his life better and accept what Aubrey does for a living because he realized that he can't live without her and their son. Beca was supporting him alongside with Chloe. He made them promise to not say a word to Aubrey because he was going to do a huge surprise for her.

* * *

Beca was on her way back home with her gift for Chloe in her hand. She parked her car and made her way to the backyard, knowing that Chloe loves to study beside the pool. As she took the backyard, she noticed her love sitting on the couch with a laptop in her lap, she smiled softly as she hid the gift back behind one of the tree pots. Out of reflex, Chloe turned around and saw Beca walking towards her. A huge smile crossed her lips as she threw the laptop on the couch and ran to Beca, jumping on her and wrapping her arms around the short brunette's neck and her legs around her waist. "I missed you so much." She mumbled into Beca's neck.

The short brunette smiled and held her lover tightly as they walked back to the couch. Chloe got down, letting Beca sit as she sat on her lap, the short brunette's arms snaked around Chloe's waist bringing her closer. "How was your exam today?" Beca asked softly as she rubbed her hand up and how Chloe's leg.

Chloe grinned. "Amazing, I aced it!" She said excitedly.

"Mmm, I could never doubt you," Beca said softly.

"What about you? How was your day honey?"

Beca held Chloe's hand, placing a kiss on her palm. "It was okay, John and my aunt Gina are getting married next week."

"That fast?" Chloe asked confused.

On the day Chloe told Beca how she felt, John had asked Beca's permission to marry her aunt Gina, and knowing that they both liked each other. She didn't mind.

"Yeah, before she runs out of time and he can enjoy life," Beca said with a smirk as Chloe laughed.

The redhead wrapped her arms around Beca's neck again, giving her a tight hug. She then pulled back and looked at Beca. "And what about Liza?"

Beca sighed. "Aunt Liza asked me if Jesse and Aubrey are getting back together," Beca said as she placed another kiss on Chloe's palm. "Do you think she wants Jesse?" She joked.

"What did you tell her when she asked you?" Chloe said with a giggle.

Beca shrugged. "I didn't say anything, I just hung up on her. Oh, by the way, is Luke in a relationship?" She asked with a smirk.

The redhead hit Beca's arm playfully. "Shut up, how are my siblings?"

"They are great, they know exactly what they are doing in the factory." Beca praised the siblings truthfully. The short brunette hired both Luke and Eve in her company and with a great position, and they promised the couple not to let them down, and Beca is very proud of the work they are doing. "Just like how you handled it," Beca said jokingly.

"Of course!" Chloe said with a shrug. "Who's their sister?" She asked with a smirk. "But you need to be careful."

"Why?" Beca asked confused.

"Because I have four eyes in the factory. If you ever thought of looking at some _assistant_ , or some _employee,_ so you know, you have to be careful." The redhead said with a smirk.

"Me? Checking out some assistant? Tsk." She said as she grabbed Chloe's hand. "I only look at managers." She said but then winced when Chloe hit her arm.

"Beca!" She exclaimed.

The short brunette grabbed Chloe's arms as she brought her closer. "I don't see anybody but _you_. Understood? You are the only woman in my eyes." She said as she laid Chloe on her back and took her lips in a soft yet powerful kiss. The redhead smiled into the kiss as she wrapped her arms around Beca's waist and deepened the kiss.

Not noticed Elissa and Jacob, they didn't even stop when they heard a gasp. Elissa quickly closed Jacob's eyes and turned him around. "Uh- Miss Mitchell," She stammered nervously. "I am sorry, I am very sorry. I just wanted to know if you want to ea-"

"Elissa!" Beca said, not moving from her position from between Chloe's legs. "Disappear!" She said as Chloe laughed.

"Yes of course!" Elissa said quickly as she walked away.

Beca looked at Chloe with a loving smile as the redhead spoke. "Look, we don't talk to the people who work for us in that way." Beca nodded as if trying to agree with the redhead but all she wanted was to go back to their little make-out session. "We are people who respect the-" The redhead didn't continue what she had to say because Beca took her lips in another long, sensational kiss.

* * *

As they walked back into the house. Jacob looked at his mother. "What were they doing?"

"They were kis-" She then looked at her son, remembering that he was still young. "Beca was helping Chloe study. What they were doing was a very important subject in CPR." She lied with smooth.

Jacob looked at his mother with a raised eyebrow. "Is Chloe that much of a stupid person so that Beca is always teaching her CPR?"

Elissa stifled a laugh and hit Jacob's arm playfully. "Behave!" She said in a hushed voice. "What's wrong with you?"

"Beca is always teaching Chloe that lesson! Day and night!"

"You know what, you are really misbehaving, go to your room!" She yelled at the boy playfully.

* * *

Gasping for air, Beca and Chloe broke their kiss as they stared lovingly into each other's eyes. "I love you." Beca said softly, resting their forehead's together.

"I love you too honey, so so much."

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked this short chapter. I will go back to updating regularly and maybe come up with a new story. Leave your reviews and tell me what you think.**


End file.
